


Friends

by Tantaylor



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Boats, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Passion, all sorts of anal play, bedroomtoys, friends - Freeform, ohmygodwhatsthis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 50,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantaylor/pseuds/Tantaylor
Summary: Nick and Simon talk about everything.Everything.Are they just talking?Who knows!





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Reunion era and beyond.
> 
> English is not my mother tongue, no beta.
> 
> Please leave feedback
> 
> thank you

Simon  
Nick and I haven^t had a *man-to-man-talk* for quite a while.  
We used to talk about each and everything, sex, drugs and Rock^n Roll, so to speak.   
I knew that Nick^s gay before anyone else did, and I never had any problems to listen to his sexual adventures whenever he felt the need to talk about them. I listened when he was sad, when he thought he^d never find someone. I was there when he finally decided to come out of the closet. I saw boyfriends come and go, his relationships never lasted very long and most of the time Nick fell in love with straight guys which of course didn^t lead anywhere and made him more and more unhappy.  
When he admitted that he had quite a crush on Roger, I thought that would be the ultimate catastrophe.  
Often enough he sat in our living room, crying his eyes out. Seeing him like this was terrible and there^s nothing I could do.  
Yeah, I was uttlerly afraid that this would destroy the band.  
But then something happened that nobody had thought possible, least of all Nick himself.  
Even though it^s more than 4 years ago now, I will never forget the evening when everything changed.  
Once more he came over unannounced and as soon as I^d opened the door I knew something really bad must have happened.  
„I fucked up, Simon! Shit, I'm such an idiot! What was I thinking? Oh God! I can never face him again!“ His voice sounded strangely distant. Deceptively quiet.  
« I kissed him ! I went back to the studio because I forgot my mobile and he was still there, playing around with differnt rhythms. Topless, Simon! I thought I^m gonna die at this sight! And I couldn^t turn away! I went straight to the drumkit, grabbing him by the neck and kissed him!“  
The first thing I thought was: This idiot! He ruined the band! His fucking testosterone level ruined Duran Duran!  
I'm still ashamed today for the fact that the band was more important to me in that moment than our friendship.  
Nick had sat on our couch for two hours, stunned. He didn't say another word, just poured Merlot into him like water.  
Yasmin and I were completely helpless in the sight of this heap of misery.  
And then it rang at the door and I went to open it because I thought it was one of the girls. But it was Roger.  
„He^s here, isn^t he?“ he said without any greeting.  
„Oh yes. Motionless like a rock and blind drunk! He said he can not face you any more.“  
« How funny ! He can kiss me senseless but he can^t face me ? I have to talk to him, Charlie!“  
„You indeed have to! Come in!“  
When I came into the living room with Roger, Nick made a strange noise. Like a wounded animal.  
I pulled Yas into the hallway with me and closed the door.  
We left them alone and sometime in the morning at four we heard Roger's car drive away.

I was afraid to find a completely broken up Nick, but he was gone.  
He sent me a message later.  
*In Scotland with Roger for a week. TTYL*  
A week later they came into the studio together. Hand in hand.   
Nick never told me what exactly happened, but since then they^re a couple. 4 years.  
They are always together, they really stick together. and although I am incredibly happy for Nick, I miss our guy talks.  
That^s what I told him a week ago and he laughed, hugged me and said :  
„So happy you said this, i miss it, too!I just didn^t know if it^s still ok for you to talk about..well, everything“  
„Sex, You mean sex. I^m dying of curiousity, to be honest ! » I wink.  
« Oh, i can tell you a lot if you really wanna hear it, Charles ! I^m afraid you're gonna be pretty jealous! »

Now we sit in the living room , quite drunk already. Anyway, I'm drunk enough to ask a question I've wanted to ask for a long time.  
„Tell me, who fucks whom? Do you fuck at all? I have read that many gays have no anal sex. Yasmin can fully understand that anyway!“  
„Oh? So you'd like to, but she won't let you?“ he grins.  
„Yes, unfortunately. Well, does he let you or do you let him? Or do you alternate? »

Nick  
John's sleeping next to me. As always, his arm is around my waist. I couldn't tell him although I really wanted to.  
I am too scared. Scared that he will never sleep with me in one bed again, that he will never put his arm around me like that again. We're just too close. I don't want to ruin it.   
But I have to talk to someone.  
The next day, I tell Simon.  
It's 1995. I just broke up with a girlfriend again because it never works.   
It can't. Because I am gay. And Simon Le Bon enjoyed the dubious pleasure of being the first to know.  
I thought, after an outing everything becomes somehow easier. You say publicly that you are gay, you find someone who is also gay.  
Unfortunately it doesn't work that way.  
Maybe it's me. Maybe I have too high demands or just a bad taste for men.  
Anyway, I always fall in love with those who are not a bit gay. Not even a little bit bi.  
Simon always says that my gay radar must be broken.  
My fears about John were totally unfounded, by the way.  
He still sleeps with me in one bed and he still puts his arm around me, although that rarely happens in the last years.  
I'm still angry that he moved to LA.  
It's 2001, and I still haven't found what I'm looking for. My life is a fucking U2 song.  
I didn't think it could get any worse, but it can. Much worse.  
It all starts with John just standing outside my door one day with that cute Nigel grin on his face. As if we were still neighbours like we were in Birmingham and he wouldn't live on another continent.  
„You know, Nick, I think we should get back to making music together. All five of us!“  
Of course, there's nothing wrong with that. Strictly speaking it is even a brilliant idea.  
If I didn't always fall in love with the wrong men.

I know it the moment he turns around and smiles at me, and I would love to run away.  
No! That's absolutely stupid Nick! you're just imagining it! You are just paranoid or something.  
Call Roger, John said. Meet and talk.

And there he is, Roger, smiling at me.  
My heart is racing and I can't believe what's happening. He kills me with his smile. He didn't smile like that before! And anyway, he didn't look like that when I last saw him! So damn sexy!   
It feels like love at first sight, which is really total nonsense, because I've seen him about 10 million times before.  
„There you are! I ordered wine for you. As far as I remember you prefer Shiraz »  
His voice sounds different, different than on the phone and different than a few years ago in France. His voice sounds like it was made for dirty talk.  
Holy shit, I'm freaking out!   
And then he remembers my favourite wine. Dreamlike!  
Pull yourself together, Rhodes!  
It's gonna be a nice night. An extraordinarily beautiful evening.  
We sit next to each other at the bar, laugh a lot and drink a lot of wine.  
I actually like it when someone looks you in the eye when you're talking, and Roger does. But in this case it just makes me nervous.  
He's way too close. He's so close that I can smell him and he smells damn good. Besides, our thighs touch from time to time, and that always gives me an electric shock right between my legs.  
"So you're gay!" he says at some point, and I feel like I've been caught.  
"And so you are divorced! I wouldn't have thought so.“  
„I also would not have thought that you are gay!“  
„Are you sad?“ I ask.  
« About you being gay? »  
« About you being divorced, you idiot! »

We really are pretty drunk, but that's a good thing. It's funny and I can flirt with him without him noticing.  
« I was pretty sad, but now it's okay. And you? » he shrugs and again he looks me straight in the eye.  
« I am frustrated. »  
« Aha. Why? »  
« Because being gay doesn't necessarily make life easier. Especially when my gay radar is broken. »  
« Your what ? »  
« Simon thinks us gays have a radar to find other gays. Mine seems to be broken. I only fall in love with heteros. And believe me, this is very frustrating!“ Why the hell am I telling him that?  
Perhaps because I hope he puts his arm around me in comfort, because that's what he does.  
„Maybe you should go to gay bars more often. I've heard you meet a lot of gays in gay bars.“

He makes me laugh. This arm around my shoulder makes me crazy, but he makes me laugh.  
I don^t tell him that I go to gay bars a lot. To find my regular one night stands.   
In the next weeks and months I even go there more often than ever.  
Because I want to fuck the thought of him out of my brain.  
Which unfortunately doesn't work at all.  
For over two years I've been unhappily in love with this hot little drummer. That is, no, I am not always unhappy.  
Sometimes I just enjoy that we are friends.   
We meet often, apart from work  
For nights we watch movie classics or just chat.  
He spends the night with me, I spend the night with him. Of course we don't sleep in the same bed.  
And then it happens.  
Actually it was clear that something like this had to happen sometime, but it still hits me by surprise  
The whole day has been strange somehow, I probably have a huge testosterone surplus, because I haven't been in any gay bars for a long time.  
I can only think of sex. and when I think of sex, I think of Roger.  
It^s unusally warm in London and the AC in the studio doesn^t work properly. Roger once told me that an hour of drumming would be a very effective workout, and now I've watched him do this effective workout. He's wonderfully sweaty and I stare at a drop of sweat running down his neck into the neckline of his t-shirt, imagine him lying sweaty under me and I would lick this and many other drops from his skin, imagine him moaning my name...  
„Nick!“   
That's not Roger. That's John. And john doesn't sound horny but pretty annoyed.  
„Huh?“  
„I^ll go! Want me to drive you home?!“  
Only now I notice that Charlie and Andy had already left.  
Goodness, I don^t have any control over myself today!   
« Uh, yeah. Are you coming, Rog ? » That sounds so outrageously ambiguous I can't look at him.  
"No, I'm staying. I've got some ideas. See you tomorrow."

I want to ask him if he'll come over tonight, but I don't trust my voice. So I just wave briefly and follow john outside. Only when we are sitting in the car I notice that I forgot my phone.  
I tell john to drive without me.  
„You're kind of weird, Nick! I can wait for you! »   
« No, it's all right.“  
„If you think so.“ 

My best friend looks at me strangely. Sometimes I think he knows, although I only told Simon. About Roger.  
When I go back to the studio, Roger is still sitting behind the drums. He closed his eyes and doesn't notice me.  
He's not wearing a t-shirt anymore.  
Lovely chest hair sticks moist to his body, a perfect frame for a pair of delicious nipples.  
Fuck !   
That^s too much, way too much !  
I can^t think. My brain slipped into my cock, which does not necessarily speak for the size of my brain, even though my cock is not particularly small. I don't remember how I got next to him.   
I only come to my senses when he moans softly in my mouth. In my mouth!   
Oh God.  
I kiss him!  
Oh God!  
Now everything is ruined.   
I fucked everything up.


	2. After the kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Nick and Roger came to terms.

Simon  
« You really wanna know that, huh ?“ Nick chuckles. „Who do you think fucks who?“  
„I haven't the faintest idea, Nicholas! When you told me about your little escapades, you were always top, but somehow I can't imagine Roger getting fucked!"  
He smiles crookedly. Actually he^s smiling a lot in the last few years.  
„I think you've got Roger all wrong. You all do. Be honest, Charlie. You all find him nice, you all think he's a really sweet guy, but you also think he's a little boring, don't you?“  
„That^s not true! I never thought he^s boring. He^s just.. well, quiet. Restrained.“  
„He's just not such a drama queen like you! You want to know what he's really like? I'll tell you. But it will take time and I will need more wine.“  
„I have all night and the wine cellar is well filled. If you don't have anything else planned, you are welcome to stay over night. As you know, Yassie is in Milano. Besides, I'm really glad we're talking again. So tell me about Roger, even though I'm starting to think you just don't want to tell me who fucks who!“  
He laughs quietly. I like his laugh. Roger does him good, and for that alone I love our drummer.Nick has been unhappy for far too long.  
I'll go get some wine and make some coffee. Once we start talking, we'll talk till morning. Anyway, it used to be like that.  
„Okay, Charlie, so that you don't have to die of curiosity, I'm telling you I'm fucking Roger. Gladly and often. But I don't want to just leave it like that, because it's much more. It just doesn't do Roger justice if I just say that we have great sex. It doesn't do justice to our relationship. » he starts when I^m back in the living room.  
« You're really totally in love, aren't you? »  
„Oh yes. And I'm a little annoyed that all of you underestimate Roger. You should put this man on a pedestal and worship him! He deserved it.“  
"I'll leave the worship to you!" I smirk.  
„Honestly, Simon, I want you to understand that you're all wrong. I love this man so much that it hurts. You've witnessed the whole drama, you've always been there for me, and for that I thank you from the bottom of my heart! It is quite important to me that you realize that he is so much more than the quiet, nice guy who never yells and always smiles. That he's an incredibly deep, multi-layered, very intelligent person. Who is also incredibly hot. I mean, look at him! He is 47. Look at this body! He is beautiful! Inside and out. When I met him again, after John suddenly stood in front of my door and presented me the brilliant plan of a reunion, when we met in this bar...I was struck by lightning, Simon! I think that's when I first saw him as he really is. When I was sitting next to him, I noticed he was humming. No kidding. He is so full of energy that every single cell of his body is vibrating. I'm not imagining it, it's really like that. He has so much power, Charlie, so much strength! Others would party night after night with this energy. Or do some dangerous extreme sports or something. I think that's why he became a drummer. He doesn't like to be the center of attention, but he has to go somewhere with this power. Physically he has exactly three valves to let this power out. Drumming, running and sex, and he does all that with an incredible devotion. Besides, he's insanely intelligent. Did you know that he studied agronomy?“  
„No! Wow. After he left the band, I take it? That totally fits your description. It's kinda the symbiosis of power and brain, isn't it? Physical work and food for the brain cells.“  
„Oh, Charlie! I love you! You are also somehow underestimated. You just hide your intelligence too well under your big mouth!“  
„It's all a show, you know that! And I love you too, Nicholas! You never told me how it started with you. What happened after Roger left with you at four in the morning!"

„If I'm going to tell you all this, I have to stay until the day after tomorrow!"

Nick  
Never in my entire life I had such a headache.  
I don't even know where I am. This isn't my bed.  
Did I pick someone up last night?  
Normally I don't go home to strangers, but this is not a hotel room.  
The last thing I can remember is I panicked and ran out of the studio. After I kissed Roger.  
Fuck.  
I kissed Roger!  
And I can't even remember how it felt!  
I destroyed a friendship and ruined a band for nothing!  
Jesus, my head!  
What happened after I ran away? Where did I go?  
Simon! I was with Simon!  
But this isn't Simon's house. Where the hell am I?  
I sit up and my head feels like it's gonna burst into a thousand pieces.  
That' s the punishment for my incredible stupidity.  
I should throw myself in front of a train or jump off the next best bridge.  
Apparently I have suffered permanent brain damage, because now I am also starting to hallucinate.  
The door opens and Roger comes in.  
Smiling. In very short jeans.  
"Goodness! I sigh and let me fall back on the pillow.  
I'm gonna keep my eyes shut. I don't want to think about Roger. I want this incredibly real hallucination to disappear!  
Shit! It even smells like Roger! And coffee.  
„So you didn't die! That's very pleasing! Man, you were drunk. Can your stomach stand coffee or should I make you chamomile tea?"  
This damn hallucination can talk! It smells like Roger and it sounds like Roger.  
I'm beginning to hope, absurdly, that maybe it's not a hallucination.  
„Roger, is that you?“  
„You'd know that for sure if you looked at me! »  
« I can^t ! Where am I ? »  
„In Strathy, Scotland. In my cottage. In my bed.“  
„I didn^t know you had a cottage in Scotland.“  
« Nick, would you look at me, please? »  
„Later, maybe. How did I get here?“  
« In my car, you idiot! You really have a mental blackout, don't you? What do you remember? »  
« Not a thing. »  
« Then I'll give you a hint, Nicholas!“  
No, please not! I just want to lie here and die, please! I don't want to hear that I ruined everything, I already know that!  
„Can't you just go and leave me to my sad destiny? »  
« You're a pathetic fool, Nick! Unfortunately you will have to listen to me now! You came back to the studio yesterday, I don't know why..."  
« I forgot my phone. »  
« Oh? I thought you didn't remember anything? Would you like to tell me what happened next? »  
« No, not really. »  
« Coward ! »  
« Why are you doing this to me, Roger ? Do you enjoy humiliating me? I kissed you! I came back to the studio and you looked so incredibly sexy and I had to kiss you! And do you know what is really horrible? I can't even remember how it felt! Are you satisfied now? »  
« It felt pretty good. No, it felt fantastic. Very disappointing that you don't remember it! But we can repeat that from time to time. Now open your eyes! Your coffee is getting cold. Or would you rather have some camomile tea? »  
What's he talking about? Did he just say it felt fantastic? Did he say something about repeating?  
« Roger? »  
« Yes ? »  
« Are you still there when I open my eyes or do I dream this?“  
„I'm right here. Do you need proof?“  
« Camomile tea. I think i^d have some camomile tea, if you don^t mind ! »  
He laughs quietly.  
« You^re a crazy coward, Nick Rhodes ! All right, you can keep your eyes closed a little longer, cause you won't be seeing me for the next few minutes anyway. Not that you think you're dreaming. I'm only in the kitchen for a short time, ok? »  
I hear him leave the room and make another attempt to sit up. My head doesn't hurt so much anymore, but my heart beats so fast that I'm afraid it stumbles and stops.  
I try to breathe calmly and deeply while staring at the open door.  
And then the scene that I thought was a hallucination repeats itself.  
Roger comes in.  
Smiling. In very short jeans.  
The only difference is that the door is already open.  
„Hey!“ he beams.  
„Hey yourself! My head didn't burst into pieces, and you're not a hallucination. But I forgot again where I am. Could you maybe explain this to me real slow? »  
He carefully sets a steaming cup on the nightstand and sits on the edge of the bed.  
« Would you move a bit to the side so that I can get into bed with you?“  
Apparently yesterday's drunkenness cost me a few brain cells, because I'm starting to laugh hysterically.  
„What^s so funny?“ he wonders.  
„You! You saying this! Oh, God, Roger! I don't understand what's going on. I am totally overwhelmed!“  
He actually crawls into bed next to me. A very unfavourable moment to notice that I'm only wearing underpants.  
« We were both incredibly stupid, Nick, that's what is going on! And Simon's right, your gay radar doesn't work. »

Simon  
I laugh so hard I almost fall off the sofa. Nick is a gifted storyteller.  
He should record audio books with this unique voice.  
„I was blind, Simon! I was so blind! All this time he was in love with me as I was with him. I thought he was hetero and he thought if he told me he had a crush on me and I wouldn't return his feelings, it would ruin Duran Duran! That's why he never told me he was gay. »  
„Sorry I'm laughing, it's not funny at all! But the idea of how you both made life difficult for yourselves..."

« None of us ever asked him why he got divorced! Nobody noticed that over the years there was never another woman in his life!“  
„So a man was the reason for his divorce?“

„You'll like the story, Charlie! He's been having a secret affair with a neighbor who was also married. They always met in a hotel. Except for this one time. Gio was in Italy and Roger invited his lover over the weekend because his wife was also on vacation. He says he just wanted to know what it felt like. A little normality, a little everyday life. They were neighbours and friends, the whole street knew that their wives were away. Nobody would find it strange if two grass widowers, in the absence of their wives, organised a funny men's weekend, wouldn't they? And my, they had a fun weekend! Until the moment when on sunday morning Giovanna suddenly stood in her bedroom because her flight was brought forward, and she didn't find it very fun to find her husband chained to their marital bed with the neighbour's cock in his mouth.“  
Unfortunately I have to laugh again.  
„Tied to the bed! You got to be kidding me!“  
„I wouldn't do that! Chained, with handcuffs! Oh, and did I mention the dildo?“  
I almost suffocate with laughter.  
„Oh my god! Oooooh my god! Poor Roger!“  
„Poor Giovanna, if you ask me. And Roger thinks Norman was damn lucky he didn't bite his dick off because of the shock.“


	3. A kiss to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Roger are still in Scotland.  
Simon is even more curious

(Still) Simon  
„Norman! Like Norman Bates from Psycho! I'm very sorry, I'm not making fun of Roger or anything like that, but it's so absurd that I just can't stop laughing! Handcuffs! A dildo! Norman Bates! No one can think of such a thing! Besides, I admit, the idea that Roger, of all people Roger, is into handcuffs and dildos is somehow really weird!“  
« Yes, I found this part of the story very irritating! Especially because I lay almost naked next to him when he told me. »

« Did it turn you on? »

« What a stupid question is that? Anyway, now I know that a permanent erection is almost more painful than the most horrible headaches of my life! »  
„Was it in Norman or in Roger?“  
„Huh?“  
„The dildo!“  
„Oh. In Roger, of course.“  
„Of course! How could I ask that?“ I chuckle.  
„Simon! If it'd been in Norman, it wouldn't have turned me on, would it?“  
« I didn't know that gays used dildos! »  
« Don't you have any sex toys? »  
„Yes, we have!“  
„There you go! Then why shouldn't we have any?“  
„Good point, Nicholas! So, you have handcuffs and dildos! What else?“  
„Simon John Charles! I wanted to tell you about Roger, not sex toys. »  
„You just told me that Roger is into handcuffs and dildos! What else?“  
„Let me keep telling you about Scotland, then you'll know. We had a lot of catching up to do this week in Strathy, Roger and I.“

Nick  
I'm freaking out!   
I know I should show sympathy now because he just told me how his divorce happened, but all I can think about are dildos and handcuffs and a naked Roger.  
"Uh, I'm really sorry, Roger!"  
" That I didn't bite Norman's dick off?" he grins.  
„That Gio caught you. The divorce. That it was Norman and not me. Fuck, Roger! Why are you telling me this? Not that Gio caught you, I understand that, but why are you telling me such details?“  
„Because I want you to know who I am. For some reason, half the world thinks I'm shy and boring. I'm not, Nick!“

„I never thought you were shy and boring. Even though I only noticed in 2001 how incredibly hot you are. Honestly, you torture me here right now, do you know that? I don't know what bursts first, my head or my cock! "  
„Oh. I'll get you an aspirin.“ I see it clearly when he gets up. His cock is as hard as mine.  
He knows I notice. He wants me to notice it! With a dirty little grin he looks down at me.  
« It's such a pity that you had to run away and drink yourself into a coma, Nick, such a pity! »  
« Stop torturing me, you naughty bastard! You better tell me where the bathroom is.“  
I have to pee urgently, but when I get on the edge of the bed I feel a little dizzy.   
„I'll help you. Would you like to take a shower? There is also a toothbrush ready for you. Do you think you can already eat something? I think that would do you good!“

« Why are you like that, Roger? You completely confuse me! How can you be so hot and so sweet at the same time?“ 

„Is that a contradiction? As you can see I'm totally keen on you, but I'm absolutely not sadistic at all and I think even if you were masochistic you wouldn't have fun with a headache, would you? So let's take care of your head for now, ok?“  
He almost has to carry me to the bathroom, which is pretty embarrassing.

But after two aspirin, a long, pretty cold shower and with brushed teeth, I'm actually doing pretty well. He must have stopped by my house before we drove here because he packed a bag with my stuff.  
i am incredibly in love with this man and it has not yet reached my drunken brain completely that this love is returned.  
On still a bit wobbly legs I go looking for this wonderful guy and I find him in the kitchen where he just cooks something very good smelling. My stomach growls enthusiastically.  
„Feeling better?“  
That smile! It is stunning!  
„Almost like a human being again! Thank you for doing all this for me. For bringing me here, packing my things...thank you!“  
„I just thought we needed time together, away from everything. I hope you have no important appointments the next few days. I texted Simon and John, they know we're here. I used your cell phone, I forgot mine. »  
« Speaking of forgotten cell phones… » We're suddenly very close. The smell of the food mixes with the smell of his aftershave. And there's actually a single little drop of sweat running down his neck. Without thinking long I lick it off. The salty taste explodes on my tongue. I wanted to kiss him, but I can't get away from the soft, warm skin of his neck, it just tastes too good, so I kiss his neck instead of his lips, I suck and nibble and I'd love to eat him, he's delicious! Roger throws his head back, gives me more of his neck and I bite gently into his Adam's apple. Let my tongue glide over hot, exquisite skin. He grabs my hips, pulls me in.  
"Nick! God, Nick," he moans.  
"I imagined that yesterday. How you moan my name while you lie sweaty under me" I mumble into his curve of the neck. I can't believe it's really happening!  
« I'd really love to lie sweaty under you, but if you want to eat something other than me today, we should postpone it a little! »  
"I don't want to let you go. I never want to let you go again! Fuck, I still think I'm dreaming!“  
„Shall I pinch you?“  
„I think you're not sadistic?“  
Laughing we part.  
Sit down, Nick. Luckily I remembered you're a vegetarian, otherwise you'd starve to death! Wait a minute, you are not allowed to lick me, as a vegetarian!“  
"Licking is allowed, swallowing is not!“  
„Oh? Too bad!“ he grins.  
„You're doing it again! You are unbelievably perverted!“ i snort as I finally get what he^s talking about.  
„You find swallowing perverse? Really?“  
„No. Not if the other one swallows.“  
„The other one! Aha!“  
« Could we please change the subject? »  
« But you swallow food, don't you? »  
And we sit opposite each other and grin all the time while we eat.  
I feel totally weird. Happy. Confused. Horny. All at once.  
« Seriously, Nick! You're not swallowing? Why not?“  
„Seriously, Roger, would you like to talk about that over dinner?“  
„Do you think it's so disgusting?“  
„I've just never done it! You know, safer sex and all! I've never had a serious relationship, one where you go to the AIDS test together and don't use condoms any more afterwards.“  
„Me neither!“  
„So that was just theoretical? Or did you do without protection? »  
« Do I look like I'm suicidal or something? You'll still be allowed to have fantasies, won't you? Shall we go for a walk?“  
„Your quick topic changes are really exhausting! » I laugh.  
„Sorry. I'm pretty nervous, you know?“  
« You are not alone with that.“  
I... shit, Nick, I'd love to have sex with you right now. But this here, with us, this is supposed to be more, you know? "

„You're unbelievably cute, really!“

„I think I'd rather be hot.“

„That is what you are. You are everything!“

I'm really not so much of a nature lover, but walking hand in hand with Roger through the drizzle is beautiful. Besides, it's good for my head.  
And then it finally happens. On the wild coast of Scotland, in the northern highlands.  
I tripped over something and Roger caught me. I'm practically in his arms. "I like that! Don't let go! "I say quietly and he pulls me very close to him. No sheet of paper would fit between us.  
His lips taste even better than his neck, they are soft and warm and wonderfully yielding.   
Carefully I let my tongue flutter against his lips and he willingly lets me in.  
Delicious! Everything about this man is delicious! I can't get enough and our kiss quickly becomes more demanding, more passionate. I lick over the sharp edges of his teeth, enjoy the contrast to the softness of his mouth. There's that little divine moan again. I love it. I want to hear that every day and I want to hear more of it, taste more of him. Feel him. Finally see him naked.   
My hands are desperately searching for access to naked skin, but we just have too much on. We grind our bodies together so hard it almost hurts. The zipper of his jeans massages my hard cock, then I remember that his jeans is very short, because despite the coolness and the light rain he has put on a jacket, but no other trousers. I need to feel naked skin right now, no matter where.   
My hands go up from below into his trouser legs and I pant in surprise as I feel nothing but naked skin. the hot, naked skin over gorgeous muscles, the firm muscles of his ass.  
« You forgot to put on a pair of underpants ! » I whisper in his mouth.  
« I never wear underpants. »

Somehow we are suddenly in a hurry to get back into the house. We don't talk and get faster with every step until we almost run.


	4. The delicious Roger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick can^t have enough

Simon:  
« Oh, come on, Nick! You can't just stop at the most exciting part. «  
Well, obviously he can. With a smile he fills his wine glass again, we are now at the third bottle.  
I notice he's far away. In Scotland probably, where he just licks a sweating drummer's sweat off his body or something.  
„Hello? Is there anyone out there?“ I chuckle. « Whatever you're doing in your mind, please let me be a part of it! »  
« Have you ever wondered why people still get AIDS or some other disease they can protect themselves from? Why do women get pregnant unintentionally when they know how to prevent it? I'll tell you why. Because sometimes you just don't care. Because you are so unbelievably horny, without regard to the consequences. Fuck, Charlie ! I never wanted something so much ! » He blushes a little, which is really rare.  
„Nicholas! Don^t tell me you fucked without a condom!“  
« No. We have significantly increased the sales of the local pharmacy this week, I think. Anyway, later on. But at the moment when we finally stumbled through the front door, condoms were the very last thing on my mind. I wanted to taste him, Charlie. Pure. God, he's so…“  
„Delicious. I know! You used that word about a million times!“ I roll my eyes.  
„Did I? Most likely because it^s simply the truth. I always found blow jobs kind of awkward as the giving part. I don't know, I felt used most of the time, I didn't like the taste and I didn't find anything more horrible than this gag reflex. And then these guys think they're the greatest lovers in the world if they ram their cock down your throat as deep and ruthless as possible. There may be people who think it's great, but I always thought, damn it, hopefully I don't have to puke. It was the first time I really wanted it. That I really wanted nothing more than to have a cock in my mouth. We didn't make it into the bedroom, not even into the living room or the kitchen or anywhere else. I pushed him against the wall in the hallway, dragged those damn tight jeans over his hips and took his delicious ... oh man, you're right, I use that word a lot!“  
Giggling, he takes a sip of wine. „You know what really amazes me, Charlie? That you're listening to all this and that you really care. The vast majority of heterosexual men would probably have vomited long ago! »  
« I'm just so special. » I wink.  
„Yeah. That, or you're not straight. At least not completely. »  
« Are you hitting on me right now, Nicholas? » I wiggle my brows and my friend shrugs apologetically.  
« I beg your pardon, Mr. Frontman, you're not my type at all. »  
« I'm not delicious enough for you, am I? What do you think, are we ready for a whisky?“  
„I'll skip the first round and have some coffee. The night is still young.“  
„You know what was the most shocking thing you've ever told me? That Roger is not wearing underpants!“  
„Oh, for all I care, Roger wouldn't have to wear anything.“  
„Oh, that'd be nice! The fans would love it! Then one of the greatest riddles of mankind would finally be solved!“ I rise the whisky glass „ To the delicious Mr. Two-hands! Did you actually get him in your mouth without puking?“  
« No. I mean, I didn't vomit, of course, but he didn't ram it into me ruthlessly. Actually, he didn't move at all. He just looked down on me and made such wonderful noises all the time. I love the noises he makes. The quiet ones and the loud ones. And he screams quite loudly when he comes. »  
« Then you obviously don't have sex when we're on tour because I never heard anything. » 

« We have sex almost every day, Simon, no matter where we are. When I say he's loud, I mean he's loud. Really loud. I am of the opinion that this is quite wonderful, Roger unfortunately sees it differently. He says, he is afraid that someone will call the police!“  
„Officer, hurry up, in the room next to me someone gets fucked to death!“  
We laugh till we have to cry and Nick's gonna have a whisky after all.  
« Explain it to me, I don't get it. How can you have sex without being heard? » I want to know once I^m able to speak again.

« By gagging the drummer ! »  
« Taa daaa! A gag was successfully added to the mysterious sex toy collection at Taylor/Rhodes! » I beam and Nick can^t help but smile at this.  
« In Scotland, fortunately, we didn't need it. I'm always glad when we don't need it.“  
« So, you had a great week there, huh ? »

Nick  
Salty. And sweet. Somehow…I dunno, creamy. But surely not a bit disgusting.That^s how he tastes, how his cum tastes.  
Still completely dressed I^m on my knees in front of an all over shaking drummer, who looks down at me with big brown shiny eyes.  
« I^m sorry..I couldn^t control it, I didn^t… » he stammers.  
« Don^t be sorry, I wanted it ! Which is kinda funny because I never wanted that. Never.“  
„You told me. It^s..I…goodness. Fuck ! » he slowly sinks down, joining me on the floor, and kisses me deeply.  
That^s beautiful. We share his taste.  
« Not safe, Nick ! That was not safe!“  
„I know. But…“  
« I understand. It^s probably what everyone says but it^s ok, yeah ? I^m tested and all and I always used condoms. »  
„I had to taste you!“  
He kisses me yet again before he gets up and holds out a hand for me.  
„Wait!“ I bend for his shoes, open his shoelaces and free him first from his shoes and socks and then from his illegally short jeans which still hang around his legs.  
Then he finally pulls me up, smiles crookedly , slips out of the jacket and takes his shirt off.  
„Oh well, Mister Taylor. You are really a pleasure to look at!“  
„And you're still wearing way too much for this. How is your head doing?“ he begins to undress me, his eyes fixed at mine.  
„I don't know. I'm kind of headless right now. You undressed me last night, didn't you?“  
„Yes. But that wasn't very erotic. Even though you promised me that you'd fuck me properly when you sobered up. Are you sobered up, Nicholas ? »  
Roger takes my hand and leads me into the bedroom, where he pushes me onto the bed and is over me in a split second.  
Goodness. Naked skin. A lot of naked skin.  
I still wear trousers and shoes, my upper body is completely bare and is just tenderly caressed by soft lips and rough hands. Unlike me, Roger takes his time and I'm about to beg him to finally free my dick as he whispers hoarse and sexy into my ear:  
„Revenge, Rhodes!"  
in all my life, I won't forget this moment.  
Roger's dirty little grin as he lies down next to me, his eyes pierced in mine.  
How his hands open my belt, then my zipper.  
All the time he looks at me.  
His thumb gently strokes my dripping tip.  
Then he lowers his gaze to the spot of his touch and pulls slowly, as if he were unpacking something very precious ,my pants and underpants over the bulge.  
Unbelievably cautiously one hand wraps around my balls and the other around my shaft.  
« Made for me, don't you think? You're a perfect fit for my hands".  
I can't talk. I still don't really understand what is happening here.  
Two years unhappily in love and then it's so easy, so right.  
He's so hot, so sexy and just like I suspected he isn't a bit shy. He knows exactly what he wants and he takes it.  
And it's actually me he wants. I don't dream that. Roger has my twitching, leaking cock in his hand.  
„Do you think it fits in my mouth just as perfectly? Or would you like to keep your promise from last night first?“ he whispers in my ear again and the sound of his voice gives me the goosebumps all over. I pull him by the hair to my mouth and we kiss greedily without him letting go of my cock.  
I would like to feel his mouth, but I also want to be inside him, deep inside him. Since I really can't decide, I'll make a suggestion.  
„I don't think I've tasted enough of you yet, you delicious man! You like rimming?“

Simon  
„What^s that?“ I ask. I^m pretty sure I^ve never heard that word before.  
„Licking, Charlie. It^s licking. Lick the butthole, to be precise.“  
"Oh. And that's... uh... nice, yeah?"  
"No Simon, actually it's totally disgusting, but we gays are all doing such disgusting stuff.“ he snorts.  
„Got it, mate. Stupid questions deserve stupid answers, sorry! You've never spoken of it before.“  
„That's not what you do with any one-night stands. In my opinion it's the most intimate thing you can do with each other.“  
„Isn't it kind of unhygienic?“ I wonder.

„Unhygienic? How do you have hygienic sex? I know what you mean, Simon. That's why I say it's something you don't do with strangers. But we're talking about Roger, man! »  
« The delicious Roger ! »  
« Exactly ! »


	5. Different ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About understanding and missunderstandings

Nick  
« I don't know. No one has ever done that to me. » he says quietly and something in is tone makes me think that he finds that very sad.  
« It is a pleasure for me being the first one, if you let me ! »  
« I'd let you do anything, Nick Rhodes! »  
« Yes? Really? I'd let you do anything too, Roger Taylor. »  
« Then let me undress you first. God, Nick, you're so beautiful!“  
I never really liked being naked. Not that I don't like my body, but I just feel better in clothes. At least until that moment, the moment when my last remaining garments land on the floor without much fuss and Roger looks at me like I'm the most beautiful thing his eyes have ever seen. I don't think anybody's ever looked at me like that before.  
„Do you know how many times I've wished for this, Roger?“  
« Certainly not more often than me, you beautiful creature. » His hand holds my hard cock again and he's starting to wank me off. When he bends down and gently blows on the wet tip I almost came.  
„Uh! Slow down, Mister! I think I'm a little overexcited.“  
„It doesn't matter. We can stay here a whole week, Nick. We can try anything we want. And I want to try a lot!"

« You know, Roger, it doesn't make me any less horny when you talk like that! »  
« It's not supposed to. I like it when you're horny. I like it when I make you horny.“  
„You've been doing that ever since I got into that bar.“  
„If only you'd had your radar fixed first, Nick!“  
His hand now moves faster and the wet tip of his tongue flutters against my dripping slit.  
„Ah! You…goodness…you knew that I^m gay so why didn^t you say…fuck, Roger!“  
He's not answering. Since he cannot. Because he has taken me deep into his mouth.  
„Come over here right now and kneel over my face!“ I'll gasp as long as I can still bring out a coherent sentence.  
He does what's called and somehow manages to keep my cock in his mouth until his divine ass is right above me. However, when I grab his buttocks and pull them apart to bury my tongue tip in him straight away, he throws his head back and yelps.   
Yes.  
He yelpes.   
It sounds like a desperate, heartbreaking sob and it makes me unbelievably horny.  
I lick him greedily, inside and out, and these wonderful little sobs are getting louder and louder. His ass is delicious too, of course. And hot. I can hardly wait to fuck him. Actually, I can start right now, can't I?   
Since he is already wonderfully soft and relaxed, I can easily get into this hot tightness with two fingers and the little sobs turn into loud, unrestrained moaning, which ends exquisitely when he puts me in his mouth again.  
Unfortunately, I can't hold back this time and it won't be long before I come. I want to pull back but he won't let me. Revenge, Rhodes, he said, and so it^s him drinking me just like I drank him before.   
While he's letting the last drop of my juice run down his throat, his hot cum is splashing on my belly. Roger can really make a lot of nice noises, but I think this one, this deep, devoted groaning while still having my cock in his mouth, is what I like best so far.   
What I also like very much is this unbelievable tenderness, this desire for closeness. Many men are distant after orgasm, almost cranky. Not so Roger. He seems to have an extreme cuddling need and it is wonderful to listen to his heartbeat with my head on his chest, with his arms around me.  
„Is it how you imagined it, little cream-tartlet? »   
« Did you just call me cream-tartlet? »  
„LITTLE cream tartlet!“ he chuckles.   
„That sounds cute and filthy.“ I grin, my fingers playing with sweaty chest hair.  
„Filthy? Oh..no, I didn^t say that because of your creamy cum, Nick, I think your skin looks creamy. Like whipped cream. You look tasty.“  
„That sounds even filthier! Besides, I'm no smaller than you.“   
„You're... I don't know, more delicate. Next to you I look like a coarse clumsy clod ! »  
« A coarse clumsy clod? Are you crazy? You look fantastic. I love the way you look! I love how you feel! And no, it's not how I imagined it to be, by the way. It's better, much better. »  
« That^s what I think ! » Our touches turn from cuddly into passionate.  
We really do suck on each other and also the teeth are used. My nipples seem to have taken a particular liking to Roger and what he does with his tongue, lips and teeth slowly but surely drives me crazy.  
Someday I want to find out if it's possible to come from this alone, without having my cock touched. But not now.   
« I want to fuck you ! » I growl.  
He's trying to hide it, but I notice he becomes tense a second before he smiles at me and reaches for the drawer of the nightstand.  
« Roger, what is it? »  
« Er…condoms and lube ? » he grins.  
« You hesitated. What's wrong? »  
« Nothing, Nick. It's just been a while and I'm a little nervous.“  
„We don't have to do this if you don't want to.“  
„Don't you want to keep your promise? Really, Nick, it's okay. I want it. I have wanted it for two years!“  
„How long has it been?“  
« Two years! Can we talk about this later, please ? »

Simon  
« He hasn't had sex in two years?“ I ask stunned.  
„He had sex, but he didn't let anyone fuck him. »  
« Why so ? »   
« He wouldn't give up control. I told you at the beginning he had three valves. Sex, running and drumming. He focused on the last two things. He said he didn't feel good about having sex with someone and thinking of someone else. He did the exact opposite of what I did. While I was happily fucking around to forget him, he literally ran away from his feelings and drummed like a madman. And do you know that he knew? He knew about every one of my bar visits. There were two clubs I always went to, if you remember. In both he knows the barkeepers. I hurt him quite a lot for two years, Simon!“  
„Oh come on, Nick! How could you have known that he was in love with you? He should have told you!“

„I've been picking up a different guy almost every weekend, Charlie! If not even two, one on Friday, one on Saturday. Roger thought I wasn't interested in a relationship, with him or anyone else. It sounded like the shittiest excuse ever when I tried to explain to him that I thought as much sex as possible with as many men as possible would help me not to think about him anymore, but he understood. He always understands me, Simon.“


	6. The first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all in the chapter title, huh?

(Still) Simon  
„Say, Nick, could it be that Rog is possessive somehow? Maybe because you had sex with so many men? Is he jealous, so jealous that for 4 years you weren't allowed to meet with your by the way thoroughly heterosexual old friend Simon to chat?“  
I'm drunk, otherwise I wouldn't say that. But the fact that Nick hasn't found time for me for so long offends me more than I would have admitted if I were still sober.  
Nick looks at me for a felt eternity. His intense gaze out of the fascinating jade green eyes makes me shudder.  
„Seriously?“ he finally says, dangerously quiet. « You think he wouldn't have let me see you? Bullshit, Simon ! You probably can't understand what that's like. Roger and I have never lived the way we live now. What is natural for you and Yasmin or John and Gela we first had to learn. To be a couple. To have a life together. We both had far too many secrets in our lives for too long, you know ? I really love you, Charles and I told you I missed our chats, but even if that might hurt you, frontman, all we needed was us. Fuck, it took me almost a year to fully realize that it^s real, Simon ! »

Nick  
Goodness, it really sounds like an awfully cheap excuse! But it^s the truth, and Roger deserves the truth, even if it^s painful.  
„You don't have to apologize to me for having sex, Nick! We were both cowardly and stupid, we would have saved ourselves a lot if we had just been honest with each other. From now on we are, yes? No secrets, no lies. I demand absolute honesty and I give absolute honesty. Are you ready for it? I want to share everything with you. Thoughts, wishes, dreams, everything! I want you, Nick! All of you. »  
We just look at each other for a long time and he smiles so enchantingly again. My chest tightens painfully with the overwhelming feeling that can only be love. I'm so happy I could cry and a part of me is still utterly afraid that this isn^t real.  
« Everything ! » I whisper and I hope he knows it^s actually an *I love you !*  
I can't say it because I'm afraid I'll wake up.  
His strong hands wander over my body as if he has to convince himself that I am really here.  
« You promised me something, Nicholas James Bates ! » he says hoarsely and I know he feels the same way I do.  
This is so fucking much. Not even 24 hours ago he seemed to be unreachable for me, a dream that would never come true and he thought the same about me.  
I don't just want to fuck him. It's something I've done way too long.  
I want to enjoy him with all my senses. I want to possess him, conquer him. To make him mine.  
And I want it to take more than just a couple of minutes.  
„Hold still. I want you to hold perfectly still. Can you do that?“

„I don't think so. I just have to touch you, Nick.“

« Please try, or I'll tie you down. I mean it. I want you to give me control. You didn't want to give it up for two years because you thought of me, now give it to me. »

Maybe I'm just a little too far ahead for our first time, but we're not strangers after all.  
Fuck, that lusty little grin is gonna kill me someday!

« Controller, huh? »  
« Exactly! »  
« That turns me on a lot, you know? »  
« That's the idea, Roger. »  
Laughing quietly, he grasps the wooden struts at the headboard of the bed.  
It'd be really easy to tie him to it, I'm just noticing.  
I wonder if he has handcuffs here. He obviously likes it. Maybe many men have been here before and did exactly that?  
„Now it is you who hesitates. And I think I know why. I've always been alone here, Nicholas. This is my retreat, I've never shared it with anyone before.“ 

„Am I that easy to read? That's almost frightening.“ I chuckle. We're gonna have to do a lot of dealing with the past, Roger and I. Absolute honesty isn't so easy at all.  
But we have time.  
And now I want to take time for this fantastic body, a lot of time.  
Gently I let my hands slide down his sides, from the armpits to the hips and down over his muscular legs.  
He already moans quietly and when I stroke the inside of his legs up again, he shrugs violently.  
"Are you ticklish?"  
"No. There^s this special spot, a little above the knees. There I am extremely sensitive.“  
« Pleasant or unpleasant? »  
« Pleasant. Extremely pleasant. »

« Good to know. » I'm searching that spot with my lips and another violent twitch leaves no doubt that I found it. I suck the amazingly soft skin between my teeth and bite lightly.  
"Ah!  
This time I bite harder and lick the tortured spot then gently without releasing it from my mouth.  
„Oh god! Yes!“  
I leave a whole row of red-violet love bites on the inside of his thigh until I almost touch his velvety balls. Then I do the other leg.  
Maybe I'll find more of these spots. On his arms or his wonderfully firm belly. On his chest or on his ass. I kiss, bite and lick his entire body but only the front. For today. His moaning has long since turned into desperate begging, yet he clings firmly to the wooden struts.  
Although I haven't even touched his hard, dripping cock, he's several times close to coming.  
It's just fantastic!  
His trembling body is covered with my love bites and he's almost freaking out with lust.  
This is how I want him! Just like that!  
His clear nectar drips uninterruptedly on his belly, exactly on a particularly colourful bite mark. From there it runs down to his right and left, leaving damp stains on the bed sheet.  
It^s incredibly beautiful.  
„You're killing me! Fucking hell, Nick, you're killing me!" he sobs desperately.  
„No, not at all! We'll take a little break now, okay? You can let go. Give me the lube and a condom, be so kind. »  
« You're cruel! »  
« Do you think so? But you seem to like that very much.“  
„Fuck yeah, I do! »  
He watches with big eyes as I roll the condom over my cock. In my mind I slowly count to ten.  
We both need a break, otherwise we will explode the moment I enter him, because I'm at least as horny as he is.  
Ten's not enough. I count on.  
I keep counting while I spread cool gel on my fingers.  
Why is the stuff always so damn cold?  
I keep counting while lubricating his twitching, luring hole. Only from the outside, because if I now even just penetrate into this tight heat with my finger, I will go crazy.  
I'm gonna fuck Roger! Right now I will fuck Roger! And then I'll wake up, like so many times before. In my own bed, alone.  
No! No, not this time!  
« Please. Please, Nick! » Roger pants  
and it's like he's sucking me in, like my fingers have no chance against this powerful pull.  
I spread these fingers inside him and his backside lifts from the sheet, pushes towards me.  
« Don't move! »  
« That's not possible, for fuck's sake! Fuck me now! »

« If you keep still! »

« I can't! »  
« I don't want to tease you, Roger, I really don't but if you move like that, I'll come before I'm all inside you! And I want to be all inside you, so please, please hold still!“  
„I^ll try!“  
And then it actually happens. Inch by inch I push myself into the scorching heat, surrounded by strong muscles. Again he seems to pull me into himself and much faster than I thought my balls touch his hot skin.  
Slowly I bend down to him and kiss him. No hasty movements. We manage to stay almost motionless for minutes.  
Look at each other. Kiss each other.  
„You're hot as hell. I think I'm burning! Ah ! What are you doing?“  
„Nothing. I'm just holding you inside me.“  
„You are unbelievably tight.“  
„And you feel incredibly good. Can I move now?“  
« Yes, please! »  
Slowly he starts to roll his hips and it feels like my cock is getting a massage from a hot steel fist. We can do that for a few minutes before my need to fuck him deep and hard takes over. He knows what will happen next as I almost completely pull out of him and only the tip of my cock is surrounded by his muscle ring.  
„Yes! Oh yes!“ he moans and we both let go. I thrust into him as if out of my mind and his pelvis meets me greedily over and over again. He bucks like an untamed horse under me and I wish that we could skip that stupid condom, I wish I could shoot my cum deep into his gut. Fill him with my juice. A primitive, thousand-year-old need that probably all men have, even if they're gay.  
But my cum gets held up by a latex barricade when I come inside him. Only seconds later Roger's juice splashes on his hot, sweaty chest.  
Licking it off is even better than just tasting these small, highly erotic sweat drops.


	7. More first times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon needs a break and has a brilliant idea

Simon  
I^m not gay. Really not. I never felt the slightest need to have sex with a man, but I admit that Nick's very pictorial description is pretty hot.  
„Has this been going on all week? If so, how did you survive it? »  
« Not only has it gone on like this all week, Charlie. It's been going on for 4 years and it's getting better and better.“  
„No wonder you don't have time for anything else.“  
„Even though it's sounded that way so far, Simon, it's not just about sex. There were many first times this week. The first time falling asleep next to each other, waking up next to each other. Cooking together or just simply doing something banal like watching TV. I told you, you probably won't understand, but suddenly everything was different, Simon. It was like a fucking miracle! Too good to be true. How many times have I sat on this sofa and complained to you of my suffering? »  
« Often, Nick. Very often » I grin.  
„I still can't be separated from him for long. I feel kind of incomplete without him, but we talked about it recently, Roger and I, that it's probably not very healthy, even though he feels the same way. We notice that we are losing friends, Simon, and we don't want that. There's a lot of people who haven't reacted very positively to us being a couple and we just didn't know how open we could be to you. Whether you'd endure our constant cuddling or all that other lovesick crap. We want to change that now, Simon. We sort them out, so to speak. We don't need anyone who can't stand us and we'll take care of everyone who wants to be with us from now on, I promise!“  
« You can really get started on Yassie and me next month. We want two weeks on the boat. Are you coming with us? Roger knows about sailing as far as I can remember. I'm sure you don't need a gag on the ocean. » I congratulate myself quietly on this idea and I'm glad Nick enthusiastically agrees.  
« That would be great ! Roger will love it“  
«So we have a deal, huh? Tell me about some first times that have nothing to do with sex. I need a little rest. »   
« Oh, now already? I'm only at day one ! » he laughs. „But you’re right. I wanted to tell you it^s more than sex. Do you remember how it felt when you woke up next to Yas for the first time?“  
„Of course I can! I will always remember that!“  
„Were you also so happy when you realized you weren't dreaming? That this person next to you is really there?“  
„Oh yes, man! You know how long Yas kept me waiting. Not two years, though.“  
„So I woke up. The curtains were not closed and the sun was shining in. That alone is actually a miracle. Sun in scotland! I felt him before I opened my eyes. I could feel the warmth of his body. We lay on the side, he behind me, snuggled up very tightly, with one arm around me. If we hadn't been naked, I would have thought he was John for a moment, because John is the only one in whose arms I ever woke up, the only man that is. But we were naked, so it couldn't be John. Suddenly I was terrified to open my eyes, convinced that this warm, naked body behind me would disappear as soon as I did. If he hadn't also woken up, I probably would have just lay there for hours. He kissed my neck and whispered *Good morning, my biting little cream tartlet.* I had to laugh so hard that I would have fallen out of bed if he hadn't held me tight. And actually, it's been going on all day. I don't think I laughed as much in my whole life as I did on this single day! 

„I noticed how much you laughed in the last four years. And you^re always smiling. By the way, I find the cream tartlet incredibly cute. And he's right, it suits you.“  
« He makes me happy, Charlie! Everything about him makes me happy! Is there any wine left? I'm about to get terribly sentimental »  
« Of course, you drunken little cream tartlet ! »  
« Only Roger can call me that, you stupid bastard! »  
« Oh, come on, tartlet! I deserve a nicer nickname than that, don't I? »  
We're having a little pillow fight giggling like little kids. I think that's what we did last time when Nick turned twenty. With his parents in the living room. Roger was of course also there.  
„So no sex that day?“ I ask grinning as we calm down and the glasses are refilled.  
„Please! Of course we had sex, but you wanted a break! Roger also needed one. You may not know that, but if you have not been fucked for 2 years and then four times, you are a little bit sore. »

„Four times? No shit? I^m deeply impressed, Mister ! »  
« I told you you were gonna be jealous! Well, this morning we kissed and cuddled extensively before we had sex under the shower. He tasted even better than the day before. Then we went shopping. That was fantastic, Charlie! Something as utterly normal as shopping for food became another first time. I was first recognizable as a gay in public. Really, Simon, you can't imagine how wonderful that was. We only let ourselves go when it was absolutely unavoidable, even when we weren't holding hands or having each other in our arms, everyone within 200 yards could see that we were truly madly deeply in love. I was so proud and happy, Charlie! No more secrecy, no more hiding. We stood in the supermarket at the checkout line and smooched. We walked hand in hand to the pharmacy and bought about 200 condoms and a large pack of lubricant. When the saleswoman wished us a nice day she turned terribly red and all three of us had to laugh out loud. Sure, we also had to experience a lot of hate over the last few years, I'll tell you about that too, but everything was perfect that day. Everyone seemed to be happy with us. The sun was shining and I took off my jacket and deeply regretted that Roger wasn't wearing those short jeans again. You are so beautiful, I said, at least let me admire your strong arms! You were too biting for that, cream tartlet. I look like I got into a fight, he whispered, but then we ate an ice cream in a street cafe and it was really very warm in the sun and he said, oh, fuck it. Oh Simon, I have never found his arms prettier than with my marks on them and that he was so not ashamed of it made me incredibly proud. This man is not hiding. This man stands by what he is doing. He stands by me. Always. And when I hear someone say again that Roger Taylor is shy and boring, I freak out! He's just perfect, Charlie. You know what? The trip together was a really good idea of yours. I'm really looking forward to it. If Yas agrees at all.“

„She'll be happy, Nick, she likes you a lot. Are you sure Roger wants to come? »

„Of course he does! Water is his element.“

„Ah yes, the frog .“

„Don't start with that again, he always hated that nickname.“

„What do you actually call him?“ I ask.

That's just too cute! Nick turns pink!  
„You should know that by now. It's much less creative than the cream tartlet, I admit, but he^s simply my delicious drummer. My delicious darling. Or just delicious.“


	8. On board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip is about to start

Nick  
Simon irritates me. But then, maybe, it^s the alcohol. I never thought I'd tell him all this in so much detail, but it's fun. I like talking about Roger. Still, his reactions are irritating. Why suddenly this invitation to a holiday together and why does he always ask specifically for sex stories? Sure, we've talked about sex before, but there wasn't that much to tell from my side. It was kind of always the same.  
We haven't even reached the really exciting things yet and slowly I'm afraid I'm too drunk for that. On the other hand, I should tell him before we go on vacation together. He should know, shouldn't he?  
„I have something to tell you.“  
„You are telling me something all the time.“ he chuckles. He^s even more drunk than me, I guess.  
« Don't interrupt me, Charlie, it's a little difficult. I don't quite know where to start, but if we really want to spend two weeks together on your boat, you should know some things. Maybe then you won't want to go on holiday with us anymore. We... fuck man, Charlie, it's really hard. I didn't want to tell you this today, you should know the complete history first, but... »  
« Goodness, Nicholas, what is it ? You can^t shock me!“  
„We like it a little harder sometimes.“ Geez. That sounds completely stupid !  
« How shocking, Rhodes! The man who covered his boyfriend in their first night together from top to bottom with bite marks and just told me how pretty that was likes it a little harder! Wow. What a surprising revelation!“  
„I beat him sometimes. With the palm of my hand. From time to time with a belt. »  
« Nick, listen, as long as you both want this, it's totally okay. Why do you think it shocks me? » 

„It's one thing to know something, Simon. But to hear it, on a boat, when you are very close to each other...“  
« It's me, Nick! Simon Le Bon! The completely perverse frontman ! »  
« The totally drunk frontman ! »  
« True ! So you hit Roger. Then if I were you, I'd make sure he didn't fight back sometime. Then you would surely get the short end of the stick.“  
„And Yas?“  
„Oh, she'd lose to Roger, too, but why would Roger hit her?“  
« Can we be serious for a second, Charlie? We are drunk now and everything is incredibly funny, but on the sea it may not be anymore! We have a lot of sex, we love sex and it is often very loud. I won't give it up for two weeks just because it might annoy one of you, ok? "

"It's all right, Nick! We don't want to watch you or anything! »  
I'd rather not say anything about that. Even Simon doesn't have to know everything.  
« All right, perverse frontman, if it's okay with your wife, we'd love to come with you, as I said. And now I would like a whisky. »

« With pleasure . Did you just say something about a belt? »

Simon  
It was a brilliant idea to have Nick and Roger on board. Already now, after the few hours we spent together, I have stomach ache from laughing so much.  
"We should have done this much earlier! Both of them are so incredibly sweet!“ Yassie flings her arms around my waist from behind.  
Both she and Roger know about our conversation a month ago, which continued until six in the morning. Until we were really too drunk to talk.  
Some of what Nick told me didn't go with these two lovebirds at all. Yasmin is right, they are really cute together. They constantly have to touch each other, exchange little kisses. If they think nobody sees them, these kisses will be a bit longer. After what Nick told me, I really see Roger with other eyes and seriously wonder how anyone could ever get the absurd thought that he was shy or even boring.  
„Get down from there right now, you crazy bastard! You're not a fucking monkey!“ yells Nick.

Roger has just discovered the ladder rungs on the main mast and wants to look at the view from above.  
« Catch me if you can! » he laughs.  
« Charlie! Do something! He can't just climb up there! »

« Why not? I am glad to have someone on board who obviously has no fear of heights. » I hug Nick laughing. « Don't worry, your delicious Roger won't fall off, it's not the first time he's been on a sailboat. After all, he used to have one himself. »  
„A tiny little one-master that he sold for his first drum kit. I much prefer it when he drums and doesn't climb on masts. How high is this monster thing? »  
« Aaaw ! » Yas grins and ruffles his hair. «You're worried! How cute! »  
No, seriously , some of the things Nick told me that night seem completely unimaginable when you see how lovingly they treat each other.

Nick and I are cooking dinner together while we hear Yas and Rog giggling on deck. I think it's already the second bottle of champagne.  
„Hurry up, Charlie, we'll never catch that head start!“ Nick grins while he puts plates on a tray.  
« We will, my friend! We have whisky ! »  
Aaaah, it^s simply wonderful! We are still in the habour of Almeria, from where we^ll start our cruise tomorrow. Yet alone being on this boat again, feeling the planks under naked feet, the gentle movements of this old dignified lady… Nothing else could relax me better and faster than this. Especially on an evening as beautiful as tonight and in such lovely company, with my wife in my arms and a happy couple opposite us.

Nick  
It^s almost two in the morning when we stumble in our cosy cabin. Since we want to start the trip at seven, it would be wise to just cuddle under the blankets and get some sleep. But who would think of sleeping when a drunken drummer strips right in front of you, throwing you naughty looks?  
« If you want to seduce me, it's not very subtle, Roger! »  
„I don't want to be subtle at all! I wanna turn you on!“  
« We're still in the harbour and I didn't bring the gag. So you will have to be quiet.“  
„Oh, I think you have a particularly tasty gag with you. »  
Fuck, the man can suck cock that it makes you dizzy.  
It's really incredibly hard for me to push him away. I have other plans.  
„You'll have to bite the pillow if you don't want anyone to hear you, because I'm fucking you now! On all fours with you!“  
Even after more than four years this special little grin still drives me crazy.  
Everything.  
We would share everything with each other, that^s what we promised ourselves back in Scotland. I would never have believed what is possible if you were really honest with each other. When you reveal your most secret wishes to the other even if you are terribly afraid that you will be laughed at or that the person you love will be disgusted or shocked.  
I tried to explain to Simon that it's so much more than just good sex. I don't think I succeeded.  
From the beginning Roger was much more courageous than me when it came to expressing special wishes.  
With a remarkable lightness and carefreeness he had already told me about more or less unusual sexual desires in our first week together, not without pointing out that they were only fantasies and that he didn't know if he really wanted it in reality.  
We have tried a lot since then, some things were unbelievably awesome, others went completely wrong, but the latter was never really a problem.  
You only regret the things you haven't done, Roger always says.  
Despite the crazy things we do, things that many people probably think are sick and perverted, I will never find it less exciting to fuck him. This moment I dive into this hot tightness, his quiet moaning, the yielding of his twitching entrance, how he welcomes me in him, how his strong muscles are milking me, I love it. I will always love it.  
Now Roger looks at me over his shoulder, his eyes fogged with lust.  
„Please, Nick! I need you real deep.“  
„My pleasure, darling!“

Simon  
„Fuck!“ Yasmin giggles.  
« Yes, I suppose so. » I grin back and we both chuckle.  
„ He's not so quiet as everyone says!“ she smirks.  
„That doesn't sound boring either, if you ask me.“  
We still sit on deck and enjoy the starry and until a few minutes ago very quiet night.  
„What do you think, is it pleasure or pain?“  
« Most likely a mix of both, huh ? I think it always hurts a little to get fucked in the ass, don't you? »  
« I have no idea, Charles, and I don^t feel the slightest need to find out ! »  
« Too bad, Mrs. LeBon! Where has your thirst for adventure gone? »

« I can buy a dildo, Simon, let's see where your thirst for adventure has gone ! » she wiggles her brows.  
« We could go downstairs and find out which one of you can scream louder! » I say,letting my fingers trail over her naked arm.

„As long as you don't use the back entrance. »

« Oh, I think the front one is actually pretty great. »  
We are married for almost 22 years now and our passion for each other has never diminished.i don^t think that will ever change. I've been accused of a lot of affairs, but even though I like to play the womanizer, none of it is true.  
Laughing we climb down the wodden steps into the boat and in the narrow hallway I bump into Roger, who just came out the door of their cabin.  
Bare naked.  
Yassie hits me from behind and for a few surprised seconds the three of us are closely connected. Time enough for me to notice three interesting things.  
First, Nick is right. He really hums with energy. It feels like he's electrically charged. Secondly, my stupid quote at a press conference a long time ago, which I actually only made to annoy the shy little drummer a bit, is totally true. And thirdly, my dick seems to like that.  
Roger is as surprised by the clear movement in my pants as I am. His eyes widen, his eyebrows shoot up for a moment and the corners of his mouth twitch upwards before taking a tiny step back.  
"Excuse me, please. I have to go to the bathroom. Next time I'll put something on, I promise. Good night!“  
Our eyes meet and now his amused grin is clearly to be seen.  
„Have fun!“ Yas giggles behind me.  
„Likewise!“ he winks and disappears into the room opposite.  
„Hot little thing, I must say!“ my wife whispers.  
I nod silently.  
Oh, bullshit!  
I didn't respond to this full-body contact with a naked man. That was the anticipation of sex with my beautiful wife.  
Certainly. For sure.


	9. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes in progress

Nick  
Uh. My bed moves. And where^s my delicious drummer?  
Is he flirting with poor Simon again?  
I had to laugh a lot when he told me about the nightly encounter in the corridor.  
« You imagined it! I think you're a little vain, Roger. Charlie doesn't like men, even if they're as sexy as you are. »

« Nicholas James, I'll know what a stiffening cock feels like!“

« I don't doubt that in any way, sweetie. But maybe the trigger wasn't that conceited naked man in front of him but the supermodel behind him with whom he happens to be married. »  
„Oh! Well, maybe. Still, you said it was weird how interested he was in our sex life. I don't know a single heterosexual man who would listen to gay sex stories all night long.“  
In thoughts of our conversation I get dressed, what is not so easy on the unsteady boat.  
I'll just ask Simon. He won't lie to me.  
How good that I didn't tell him some things, otherwise he might think Roger did it on purpose and we would have a perfidious plan.  
But Roger's right, isn't he? It actually seemed strange to me how attentively Simon listened to my very detailed descriptions.  
When I come on deck where Charlie stands at the wheel while he discusses sailing with Roger, the thought that my friend might find my lover sexually attractive feels completely absurd.  
Especially because Yassie lolls on a blanket in a bikini and her husband always gives her glances of love.  
„Good morning, beautiful people! Why didn't anyone wake me?“  
„Because you look so cute when you sleep.“ Roger pulls me into his arms and kisses me extensively.  
„Oh, good idea! Taylor, take over. I'm going to go smooch now!“ Simon grins.  
„Aye aye capitain!“ Roger salutes.  
We all are not big fans of a sumptuous breakfast and are satisfied with coffee before we anchor in an enchanting bay around noon.  
« How about it, boys? First a swim or lunch? » asks Yasmin.  
« Swim ! » Charlie yells and rips his clothes off.  
He apparently thinks swim trunks are unnecessary.  
« Come on, frog ! Who's first to the beach! »  
Yasmin and I watch our naked men plunge into the sea.  
« A lovely sight, isn't it? » she winks.  
„Oh, indeed! Do you want to go for a swim or should I open us a champagne?“  
„Champagne! I'm glad we're alone for a moment, Nick, I want to ask you something, if you don't mind. »  
« Sure. Ask me whatever you want ! »  
We make ourselves comfortable on the blanket and watch Roger and Simon swim a little while. Roger is ahead.  
„Well, then? What do you want to know?“ I ask when I poured the sparkling liquid.  
„That was pretty loud last night.“ She grins.

« Yes. Did it bother you? »

« Oh nonsense, of course not. Simon and I were just wondering whether it was pleasure or pain.“

„Pleasure. This time.“   
„So it doesn't always hurt?“  
„What ?“  
« Anal sex. It doesn't always hurt, no? »  
„It actually never hurts at all, except maybe the first time. But you should ask Roger. »  
„You never switch?“  
„Never say never, but so far we didn^t.“   
„Thank you for telling me.“  
„You^re welcome!“   
We cling glasses and smile at each other.  
Roger and Simon have reached the beach in the meantime, as expected my love as the first.  
« He changed a lot. » Yassie says quietly.  
« Who ? »  
« Roger. He's really hot, if you don't mind my saying so!“  
„You're welcome to say that, after all, it's the truth.“  
„You know... oh, no, that's stupid, forget it. I'm gonna go in the water before I get drunk. Will you come with me?“

„No thanks. I'll make us some sandwiches, ok?“  
Yasmin obviously wants to tell me something and doesn't dare. I wonder what that might be, but I won't go into it. If it's important to her, she'll say it sooner or later.  
So I make myself useful and prepare our lunch, sandwiches and salad.  
I don't know yet that this is going to be one of the strangest afternoons of my life.  
It's Yasmin who gets the whole thing started.  
When I come back from the galley, loaded with food, Roger, Simon and Yasmin are already sitting at the table and have opened another bottle of champagne.  
Simon  
Fuck! Why is this son of a bitch so much faster than me? I'm not unathletic, my legs are much longer and I'm much taller, but he still passes me easily. Water is his element, Nick said, and that's obviously true.  
I'm not a bad loser, so I slap him on the shoulder as I finally get out of the water.  
„You're really fast. Respect. The winner may wish for something.“  
„Great! Don't ever call me frog again, I hate it.“  
„Oh, Now that you say it, Nick told me. Sorry, no frogs any more!“  
We drop into the warm sand next to each other.  
"Say, is it ok for you that Nick and I talk about sex?“  
« Sure. It just surprised me a bit. I have also a friend with whom I talk about sex, but he is gay. So he knows what I'm talking about, unlike you. »  
„I'm not making much of a difference. Two people desire each other, two people have sex with each other. If both have fun I am happy. Especially if one of them sat desperately on my couch for years and thought he would never find the right one. If it is a bit more than just sex, all the better.“  
„It's not * a little more than sex*, it's love, Simon. »  
« I know.Sorry, it wasn't supposed to sound derogatory. »  
„I'm glad you were always there for him. You're a real friend, Charlie. »  
« I was just an emergency solution at first, I think. He actually wanted to tell John. That he's gay, I mean. »  
« You were never an emergency solution! Do you know who I last told? That I'm gay? My brother Steve. It was incredibly hard for me. My big brother who always protected me. That's John for Nick, a big brother. He needed a friend, Charlie, not a brother. Do you talk about sex with your brothers? »  
« Naaah ! »  
« See ? Still, it^s quite unusual that a straight man listens to all this gay drama, huh ? Most people would feel pretty uncomfortable. »  
« I^m not *most people*, Roger ! »  
« You indeed are not ! May I ask you something ? »  
Fuck! Now I feel uncomfortable. I know what he will ask and I suddenly realize that we lie naked next to each other. I remember the experience of the last night, and the more I try not to think about it, the more intense the memory becomes.  
„Yeah, ask.“ I say, well aware that my voice sounds a bit too casual. As if I want to act as normal as possible and failed badly.  
« Have you ever had a sexual experience with a man? »

I am almost relieved. That's not the question I was expecting. I was convinced he wanted to know if Nick's stories had turned me on. Like our short but intense body contact of last night had turned me on.  
Well, I can answer this question truthfully without hesitation.  
« No, never. Let's swim back, I'm hungry!“  
Yes, that's cowardly, that's a definite escape from further questions, I know !  
And Roger knows it too.


	10. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really weird afternoon on the sea

Nick  
Something is not right here. I actually have a very good knowledge of human nature and a fine antenna for moods. Only back then with Roger all that failed completely. Well , the gay radar in general, but here and now I notice immediately that the vibes are weird.  
Simon crouches on his chair with his legs apart and plays the macho front man show. Yasmin only seems to have swum for a short time before she obviously emptied the champagne.  
Roger tries to pretend that everything is okay, but somehow he looks a wee bit confused.  
« Ok, folks, lunchtime ! » I say as normal as possible.  
« Ah. Brilliant! I^m starving!“ Charlie smiles and opens a beer can.  
« By the way, darling, you were wrong! Nick says it doesn't hurt. Which surprises me. It always looks quite brutal in gay porn. » Yas says casually. Roger, who was about to bite into a sandwich, laughs out loud. No one has to explain him what^s the point.  
« As we all know, porn is incredibly realistic.“ he chuckles.  
„Yeah, isn't it? I especially like the witty dialogues! » I grin before I notice that Simon stares at his wife in disbelief. „You watch gay porn?“  
„Occasionally. With the models, you know. After a day on the catwalk you really have enough of tits. Many women watch gay porn, Simon.“  
„Funny it surprises you, Charlie! After what Nick told you.“ Roger smirks.  
Fuck! No, man, I didn't tell him about that! But Roger can't know that because I told him we talked about everything.  
„I have no idea what you're talking about.“ Simon wonders.  
„Of all the women who like to watch, Nick told you!“

„No, I didn't. I didn't tell him that, Roger. I didn't tell him anything about the things that aren't just about us.“ I can't do anything but say that, even if it means we're going to talk about things I didn't want to talk about. Not with Simon and Yasmin and certainly not on this boat.  
« You said you talked about everything. Sorry, I didn't mean to... » Roger stutters helplessly.  
« What do you mean, things that aren't just about you? » Charlie interrupts.  
« I mean those experiences that weren't just involving the two of us. Experiences with others, Charlie. » I say, matter-of-factly.  
« Something tells me we'll need more alcohol for this conversation » Yassie giggles and bends for the wine cooler beside her chair to get another champagne bottle.  
« With others ? »  
« You're a little slow on the uptake, dear husband. Apparently our sweethearts enjoy themselves with several others. Where do the women come into play, that's what I'd like to know now! » Yas fills the glasses and opens another beer can for Simon.  
„ It's my fault! I didn't know you guys weren't talking about it. I confess, I'm embarrassed! I thought you knew, Simon. And since you tell Yas everything, I thought she knows too!“ Rog explains.  
„With others?“ Charlie repeats unbelievingly.  
I take a deep breath. It's not Roger's fault, it^s mine. And I'm gonna tell the truth.  
„You know, Roger and I promised ourselves we'd always be honest. We are, even though sometimes it's not that easy. Especially when it comes to sexual desires. Fortunately, however, we have the same preferences, or at least those that complement each other well most of the time. »  
„Just say it like it is, Nick. Sometimes we like voyeurs. Sometimes they are female. Sometimes we have sex with two or three other people. Well, me, mostly. It^s called a gangbang.“ says Roger almost defiantly.  
Simon reaches for the beer can, empties it in one go and burps heartily.  
"Shy and boring, my arse!  
„I^m telling you!“ I laugh.  
« Yeah, man! You really told me a lot, but not that! Why not? »  
« Because I didn't want you to think we had any sexual intentions towards you, Simon! Because I thought you might not feel comfortable with that knowledge when we're stuck here so close together on a boat! »  
We are all quiet for a while and just before this silence becomes really unpleasant, Yas starts giggling.  
I'm afraid she's pretty drunk.  
"You know what? I think this absolute honesty is great. We should all do that. And I say absolutely honestly that I really liked our little collision in the hallway last night.“

„Me too. »

Simon  
What the fucking hell ? Did I say me too? Where was that coming from? I shouldn^t drink beer before sundown, really not!  
Roger looks at me like he did last night, with those slightly raised eyebrows and the twitching corners of his mouth, but he says nothing.  
I could kiss him for that.  
What? No!  
In a figurative sense!  
I^m in no way interested in men! Nope!  
It only happened because of that strange humming thing. Yeah, it was just energy bouncing over or something.  
And what happened afterwards with Yas was …nothing but dirty talk. Fantasy. Nonsense.  
I do what always helps the best in embarrassing situations, I choose the direct attack. I have to stop my drunken wife from getting into this.  
„I just remembered, Roger, maybe I had something like an experience with a man. Even with several.“ I grin, acting cool as a cucumber.  
« Uh ! Tell us about, luv ! » Yassie giggles.  
While Roger smiles amusedly, Nick looks at me with these incredibly green eyes and I feel like he's looking right into me. Certainly Roger had told him what happened last night. I wonder what he thinks of me now.  
„Cookie jerk-offs. With Jonathan^s friends!“ I grin.  
„What the hell is that, cookie jerks?“ Yasmin blurts.  
« Teenage boys sit in a circle around a cookie and jerk off. Whoever hits the cookie wins. Who comes first gets extra points. »

« You' re just making that up, Simon! » she laughs her ass off.  
„I don't think so, my brother did too! That doesn't count as a homosexual experience, Charlie, almost all boys do that. » Rog shrugs.  
« Almost all boys jerk off over a cookie ? That^s a joke! How do you get such a stupid idea?“ Nick rolls his eyes and I^m kinda relieved that he finally breaks eye contact with me.  
„Young people enjoying experimenting?“ the drummer suggests.  
„Oh, speaking of which, I'd much rather hear about your funny experiments!“ Yassie smiles sweetly.  
« We certainly don't jerk off on cookies ! » Nick snorts.  
„I wouldn't call us young anymore either.“ Roger winks, which makes it very clear that they don't want to talk about it. That's quite all right with me. I don't necessarily want to hear about it. But Yasmin thinks differently, of course.  
« Oh, come on! I^m curious. What is it about women watching you, huh ? »  
„There's a lot of women who like to watch gay men have sex. It's more realistic than porn.“ Nick obviously feels as uncomfortable as I do and throws me one of those unfathomable looks again.  
« Are you inviting them home or what? How do I imagine that? » My very drunk wife just won't let up.  
« I would actually like it best you would not imagine that at all, Yasmin. That's exactly why I didn't tell Charlie. »  
„A cookie, anyone?“ Roger asks casually and we all break out in laughter.  
When we calmed down, I got a very intense look. This time the eyes that look at me are not green. It is exactly this expression from last night yet again, amused, amazed and somehow questioning. I never noticed that Roger has really nice eyes. Almost like Yasmin.

Nick  
There's something wrong with Simon.  
The way he sits there alone looks like a very bad actor playing a very self-confident man.  
Yet Simon is self-confident, actually.  
I can't explain it, but I know this man almost all my life and for the first time since I've known him he looks insecure.  
And why is Yasmin so drunk?  
What's this bullshit about jerking off on cookies and why doesn't his wife stop asking questions? Yas is usually a very sensitive person who immediately notices when you simply don't want to talk about something. Roger's stupid joke has loosened the mood a bit, but Charlie is still doing a show. I need to talk to him alone.  
« I've made lunch, Yas and Roger can clean up the galley now. » I proclaim resolutely.  
„Uh!“ grins Roger. „Isn't he sexy when he's so dominant? Come on, supermodel, we'd rather obey!“  
He winks at me as he pulls the unwilling Yas up from the chair. He understood me like he always does.  
„What's going on here, Charlie?“ I ask as soon as the two of them have disappeared downstairs.  
„Man, Yassie's totally drunk!“ he chuckles.  
« Don't fuck with me, Simon! What kind of bad show is this? You two are acting all weird. Did you have a fight or something?“  
„Is this a joke, Nicholas? We're acting weird? We? You're talking about voyeurs and group sex, but we're weird?“  
« Someone told me a month ago that nothing could shock him ! »  
« I^m not shocked, I^m…I don't know. Nick, does Roger think that I' m…did he tell you?“  
« That you reacted pretty clearly to your collision? Yes, he told me that. »  
« I'm not gay, Nick. »  
« Nobody's saying that, Charlie. No one thinks you^re gay ! »  
« Yasmin noticed it too. My…er…reaction. She found it amusing. We had sex and you two had a second round at the same time. And then she whispered in my ear that she was totally turned on to hear you and that she'd like to watch sometime. Together with me. Because obviously I would not be averse. I didn't take it too seriously, you know. It was just a game. Crazy things you tell each other in bed. But this morning she said she would just ask you. I didn't want that, and yes, we had a little argument. And then…“ he moans desperately. "Shit, man, then you tell her about women watching and group sex and Yas is drunk and...fuck! Oooh, fuck! I bet she's telling him right now, Nick!"  
„Calm down! She's drunk and Roger's gonna tell her that, okay? He'll say, Yassie, my dear, we'll talk about it when you're sober again. He won't take her seriously, Simon.“  
As if on a cue Roger appears on deck and Simon blushes brightly.  
« I brought your wife to bed. How can you get so drunk in such a short time? Does anyone want coffee? »  
I feel so sorry for Simon. Of course, he wants to know if Yas said anything, if she actually asked.  
"Did Yassie ask any more questions?" I want to know and hope Roger reacts correctly.

« She simply fell into bed!“

Charlie looks incredibly relieved.  
Roger looks at me. I look at Roger.  
And I know he lied.


	11. Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another nightly encounter

Simon  
The next two days are uneventful. I mean, this strange afternoon is not mentioned anymore. It almost seems to me as if I had only imagined it.  
It's as funny and carefree as in the first few hours on board again, we all get on very well together.  
And then comes the fourth night.  
I wake up because the two guys are making a lot of noise again and have to grin as I perceive a new sound. A dull thud. Many dull thuds.  
Oh well, I think, must be the belt.  
Only after a few minutes of interested listening do I notice that I am alone in bed.  
My heart's starting to race. Of course Yasmin could be on deck because she can't sleep, or she just went to the toilet. But deep in my racing heart I know that^s not the case. I know she's looking through a specific keyhole right now. My wife is watching one of my best friends spank his lover with a belt.  
I just lie there quietly listening. Listen how the noises change. Roger's moaning and the small, somehow cute sighs are strangely familiar to me by now. Nick didn^t exaggerate when he said they have a lot of sex.  
I hear how the noises of lust become more intense, I hear the annoying squeaking of the bed. They fuck. And my wife watches. Would they be angry if they knew? Maybe they already know! Perhaps they even invited Yasmin to watch, after all they like it.  
No, Nick wouldn't do that.  
It's strange how objectively I think about it. I'm not jealous or anything, why should I be jealous of two gay men?  
I don't have a problem with Yas liking to watch two men have sex.  
I have a problem with one of them being my best friend and reacting strangely to the other.  
I like Roger. Of course I do.  
Everybody likes Roger because Roger is just an incredibly nice person.  
He also knows a lot about sailing and we got closer to each other in the last 2 days than in all the years we already know us.  
It's summer, we're in Spain, which means we all don't wear much clothes.  
Except Nick maybe. Nick likes these long linen suits, he says it cools better in the heat than being naked. But to be honest, I think he just doesn't like to show much skin.  
Maybe he's afraid because of his light skin and the many moles. This is supposed to increase the risk of skin cancer.  
But then again, perhaps he only wants Roger to continue to call him a cream tartlet.  
Anyway, Roger however has no problem at all with showing skin.  
His compact, muscular body is already quite tanned, although Nick constantly runs after him with the sunscreen cream.  
God, they're both really cute.

That belt noise doesn't go with it.  
Sex with others doesn't go with it  
And Yasmin, who's looking through the keyhole right now, doesn't fit either.  
Shit, those two just confuse me.  
Especially Roger.  
His closeness makes me nervous since the incident in the corridor, yet I seek this closeness.  
Part of me wants to find out if it was coincidence or if it would happen again.  
That's totally weird, isn't it?  
I'll pretend to be asleep when Yas gets back.  
I know, we need to talk about this. But not now.

Unfortunately, I can't fall asleep anymore and after lying awake beside my peacefully sleeping wife for at least an hour, I quietly get up, slip into shorts and go on deck.  
Apparently, I'm not the only one who can't sleep. Roger leans on the reling and smokes a cigarette. « Beautiful, isn't it? » he says quietly as I stand next to him and I need a while to figure out that he^s talking of the starry sky.  
« Because of those moments, I love being on the water. It's so majestic, don't you think? When you look at the sky, you wonder if we are really alone in the universe. » I answer and I'm very aware that we're so close that I can feel this electric hum.  
„I don't think so.“  
„What?“  
« I don't think we are alone. I think it's presumptuous and arrogant to think that.“  
„I agree. Do you think they will find us one day?“  
„Maybe they have already found us. Maybe they just don't want to make contact because they have noticed that humans are not very nice. » he shrugs.  
„Not all humans are bad, are they?“  
„Fortunately not.“ He bends for the ashtray beneath his feet and stubs out the cigg. I like that he^s not throwing it into the ocean.  
This is the first time we've been alone. No Nick and no Yassie. And i can^t remember ever being alone with him in the early days of Duran Duran.  
„Let's have a whisky!" I suggest.  
„Very much gladly! I just started the coffee machine downstairs, do you want coffee with the whisky?“  
« Ah, fab ! I^ll go get everything. Do you need milk for the coffee?“  
„Nah, but some sugar would be fine, thanks.“  
When I come back with a pretty heavy tray, he's still leaning on the railing and looking at the stars.  
„Come sit down!“  
"I'd love to, but I don't think it's such a good idea right now." He chuckles.  
„So it was really the belt!“  
„Oh, that's what he told you, yeah? Unlike other things.“  
„I would know it even if he hadn't told me, because it was very clear to hear.“ I hand him a whisky glass und stand beside him again.  
„I^m sorry. We thought you were asleep. You don't find this kind of sick or anything, do you?“  
„Nope. It^s just…“  
„Just?“  
„I don't think it's in keeping with the way you've been treating each other. Anyway, this whole thing with orgies and viewers is totally weird.“ I really didn't want to say that. I just wanted to drink whisky with him here. Two buddies, just normal buddies.  
„It's not like we do it all the time, Charlie. It's just... how shall I say... a special addition to our sex life. It's nothing you do every day or every week, not even every month. »

„Are we now talking about the belt or the orgies?“  
„Both.“  
We'll keep quiet for a while.  
Roger is really small. And he stands so close to me that our arms touch as we hold on to the railing with one hand.  
« Wow, Le Bon, you're really big! » he smiles.  
„Funny, I just thought you were pretty small. But this suits you. You are compressed energy. »  
What a bollocks I am talking about, my goodness!  
„Compressed energy? Is that a compliment or something? »

« Honestly, man, you got way too much energy for your height! You hum like an electric fence! It is almost like an electric shock when I touch you. »  
« Oh, that's why! »  
« Huh ? »  
« That's why you avoid touching me. »  
« That is nonsense! » I'm getting strangely warm, my skin's starting to tingle.  
« It^s not, Simon. You and Nick touch each other all the time. You hug each other, you put your hand on your shoulders, all those things. You'll never do that with me.“  
« This is complete nonsense, Roger! See that?“  
I put an arm around his shoulder and he leans slightly against me. He's really small. Nick is just as small, but this is...somehow different.

"So did you get an electric shock?“ he smiles.  
„No. But this humming makes me really nervous. »  
« I didn't imagine it the other night, did I?“  
„No, you didn't »  
« Is that why you're nervous, Simon? Does it scare you? » Ah, fuck! He should stop looking at me like that! Like a little faithful puppy dog.  
« Yes. » I say simply because it is true. Because there is no point in lying to him or to myself.  
My heart pounds like mad. I have the feeling that my life will change significantly within the next few minutes. That I will change. We. This trip, the world, the universe, everything.  
But nothing happens.  
We just stand there, my arm is still around his shoulder and he still leans slightly against me.  
„Rog?“  
„Hm?“  
« Perhaps it was..I dunno…coincidence. A reflex. Whatever. »  
« Aye, probably.Most likely. »  
« Can we test it ? » What the fucking hell ? I^m such a moron! How could I say this !  
« Ok. » Roger doesn^t hesitate for long. He puts his glass down , flings his arms around my waist and pulls me close. All this he does with such a matter of course that I am not embarrassed at all.  
This time Yassie's not behind me and Roger's not naked. But he wears only very short jeans. Maybe it's the one Nick talked about so enthusiastically.  
Everything else is like a few nights before in the corridor. The element of surprise is missing, so I notice even more. Roger is very warm. His body is really very compact and firm. He smells a little sweaty, which is not unpleasant. In addition there is the smell of sex. Semen. His discreet aftershave. I think I even smell a hint of Nick's scent.  
No, it's not a bit uncomfortable. It feels good. Exactly until my dick actually straightens up again.  
Frightened, I take a hasty step back and bump painfully against the railing. The whisky glass I was still holding smashed on the planks.  
My brain's switching to escape, but Roger's holding my arm.  
„Simon.“ he says softly. He pulls something out of his trouser pocket and presses it into my hand, closing my fingers around it. Then he brings my fist to his lips and breathes a barely noticeable kiss on it.  
« I found this in front of our cabin door. Maybe you'll talk to your wife. Life is much better when you're not afraid of your own desires anymore, believe me! Good night, Simon John Charles Le Bon.“  
Then he disappeared, just like a ghost in the dark.  
I slowly open my hand, still feeling the gentle tickle of his lips.  
It's one of Yasmin^s diamond earrings. I gave them to her on our last wedding day.


	12. Starting a game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just that...starting a game

Nick  
I wake up when Roger crawls into bed next to me. „Where^ve you been?“ I mumble sleepily while pulling him close.  
„Out for a smoke. Had a whisky with Simon. You should talk to him, he^s scared to no end. It happened again, you know? He wanted to find out, and it happened again. Besides, I^m pretty sure we had a secret lurker earlier, I found an earring in the hallway.“  
„Roger, what the fuck are you talking about?“  
„Ah, doesn’t matter, my love.“ he chuckles and his soft lips meet mine.  
„No, now I want to know!"

„I found one of Yasmin's earrings outside the door. I think she looked through the keyhole. When I was on deck, Charlie joined me. I asked him if I imagined it the other day and he admitted it wasn't like that. However, he also said that it was perhaps just a kind of coincidence and wanted to test it.“

„He wanted to test it?“ I ask sheepishly.

„Yes. So I took him in my arms and pulled him close to me, and it happened again. Thereupon he panicked. I don't think the Le Bons would be completely disinclined if they were honest about it.“  
« Disinclined? To what? »  
« To you and me, Nick. » His calloused hand wanders unerringly down my belly and strong fingers enclose my cock.   
„That's what turns you on, right? You are really nasty, Roger Taylor!“  
I leave myself to his talented fingers, even though his words confuse me quite a bit.   
I mean, we're talking about Simon here.  
Simon, who is my best friend along with John.  
That Yas likes to watch is nothing new, I even find it quite amusing that she actually seemed to have done it.   
But Charlie? How the hell is Charlie supposed to fit in?  
My thoughts are clouded when Roger devoutly sucks in a nipple and his grip tightens around my hardness.  
Simon might find it exciting somehow, as he found my stories exciting. Maybe he will be able to overcome himself to watch us. Together with his wife. That would be kind of sexy.   
But more than that? Most likely not. I don't give a damn right now anyway.  
Where has the lubricant gone, it must be here somewhere...ah, there!  
„So you'd like to lure the Le Bons into our bedroom, huh? Do I not satisfy you? Haven't you had enough?“ I growl   
„I'll never have enough, Nick!“ His legs loop around my hips.  
« I want you on all fours! I want to see those beautiful weals on your ass while I fuck you` »  
God, I love how he screams when I^m ramming into him, straight to the balls, how the screaming becomes a delicious whimper as my flat hand meets his hot maltreated ass in time of my thrusts.  
Most likely, we'll wake Simon and Yas up once more. This time they can also hear me scream as I pump my load deep into Roger.  
My love is still sleeping when I get out of bed carefully in the morning. I stay a moment and look at him. What an incredible bliss to have found this man.   
After an urgently needed shower I climb on deck where Yassie and Simon are already sitting at the table drinking coffee. Apparently I interrupt a private conversation because both of them fall silent as soon as they notice me.  
"Good morning, darlings! Did you sleep well?“ I beam.  
„Like someone could sleep in that noise, you insatiable green-eyed monster!“ Yas grins.  
„I warned your husband! He assured me that noisy sex would not be a problem.“   
„Did you fuck him to death? That's what it sounded like!“ Simon chuckles.  
„I'm sure a strong coffee will bring him back to life. I would still like to let him sleep for a while, he had a really hard night!“ I wink at Charlie and he turns pale pink. That's funny! Really, it's starting to be fun! Normally it's not that easy to make Simon blush.  
„I need him on deck. We should head for the next port, according to the weather forecast it will be a little stormy today, we could have a nice day on land and buy supplies.“ Charlie says and so I go down again to wake Roger, who^s not very enthusiastic about it.  
I forgot what this little tranquil harbour town is called, but we spend a really nice day there. We eat tapas until we almost burst, stroll through narrow streets and buy lots of delicious Spanish specialties. In the afternoon it starts to rain heavily, and for the first time since the beginning of the journey we sit in the cosy little living room of the ship. Simon opens a bottle of heavy red and we indulge in shared memories.  
Again it is Yasmin who almost casually brings the conversation to sex.  
„Who actually had the most groupies back then?“  
« John ! » all us men answer unison and break out into laughter.  
„Often more than one! I think he also liked to watch the girls having fun with each other.“ Charlie chuckles.  
„See? That^s why women like to watch gay porn!“ Yas grins.  
The mood changes in an instand. The sudden tension in the air is physically noticeable and gives me goose bumps. I'd like to test if the others feel the same, so I dare a pretty clumsy push.  
„We didn't look through the keyhole when John was busy. Right, Charlie?"  
Yasmin doesn’t even blush the slightest bit. She looks me straight in the eye as she says « It's not worth it, because you can't see anything. If you let other people watch you, they're probably not standing outside the door crowding around the keyhole, are they?“  
„No, in general they sit comfortably on the couch and drink champagne.“ I smile sweetly.  
„How nice! Could that also be done with red wine?“  
I let my fingers run through Roger^s hair and feel how he^s holding his breath. Normally he'd make a joke with a grin on his face, but he's very quiet. He's not like that very often. But I know what it means and it excites me terribly.  
Roger wants to play.  
„I think red wine is perfectly all right, Yasmin.“  
« And what about present husbands? »  
They are also perfectly fine if they want to stay!“ I^m fixing my gaze on Simon^s face. The delicate pink has turned into deep red, but his blue eyes meet mine and he nods barely noticeably.  
Yas takes a big sip from her glass. She's not as cool as she pretends, but it doesn't matter, I'm not either. She's reaching for Charlie's hand. A nice gesture that makes it very clear, hey, we're both doing this together, ok?   
I shortly ask myself if it was that what they were talking about this morning.  
„And then? What happens then?“   
„Oh, that depends on the mood of this little drummer here. Sometimes he is quite unruly and has a big mouth, then you have to tie him up and gag him. But sometimes he is very sweet, like now. Kind and obedient, you know?“  
„Ah, I see. And if he^s not kind and obedient, you will discipline him with the belt?“  
I almost have to laugh. Bloody hell, Yas definitely knows how to play!   
Obviously Roger wants to live out his submissive side in this constellation, which fits perfectly. He immediately realized that Yasmin was the driving force.  
Simon would be overwhelmed if he were included right now. I'm not even sure if he will actually stay here, what leaves it to Yas and me, and it looks like we^re a good team so far.  
„No, Yasmin. I use the belt because he loves it! Too bad you couldn't see that last night!“  
„I could hear it. But you know what? I would really like to see what his ass looks like now!“  
Here we go! The lady doesn't lose much time.   
I pull Roger up from the sofa by his hair, which clearly looks more painful than it is because he moves with me of course.  
Nevertheless, I hear Simon breathing in noisily. Apparently he is frightened by the supposed brutality of this gesture.  
We don't have much room here, which makes it even more intimate.  
Roger knows what I want to do and he knows what he has to do when we stand in front of the small coffee table, I behind him, looking at the two Le Bons.  
I gently suck on his neck as I begin to unbutton his shirt.  
On the one hand because I really like to do that, on the other hand to show Simon that this is about lust and love and not brutality. Maybe he'll get scared again when he sees Roger's ass. I hit him pretty hard.  
While I am still busy with the buttons, my darling gets rid of his jeans.  
I look at Charlie. By now at the latest he must realise that we are not joking, that this is no fooling around among friends. Uh. This thought hits me like a hammer…we are friends! And not only that, we^re bandmates. What if…  
« Nick Rhodes!“ Si says quietly. « I can see exactly what you're thinking! But you won't back down now! Not after that little son of a bitch just left me alone with my confusion! That was not very nice , Roger, to simply run away! Yas and I have been talking all night and that hasn't been easy for me , so you're not making it easy for yourselves now either, that's for sure! I want to see it, go on! »  
We grin at each other,me and Simon and he winks at me so that Roger can see it clearly.  
„ Darling, is that true? Did you really just run away and leave poor Charlie alone?"  
„No! Well, kind of, yeah.“  
Roger and I are both equally surprised when Charlie slowly gets up from the sofa and stands in front of us, in front of Roger, to be precise.  
„No, well, kind of? You left me! In the middle of broken glass, with a fucking earring in hand and a bloody hard cock! What a fucking game was that, Roger? Oh, I'm going to confuse good old Charlie and prove to him that he's not as straight as he thinks! And then I just turn around and get fucked?“  
„You wanted to test it. And when it happened again, you wanted to run away. So don't blame me for what you wanted to do yourself!“   
I'm gonna have to step in, or this is gonna be a fight.  
Roger still wants something completely different than a discussion with the singer and I have to take advantage of his desire for submissiveness. 

Simon  
I don't know where I'm getting this courage from. Until a few seconds ago I couldn't believe it was really happening. That Yasmin actually implemented our plan from last night so quickly, but then there was this doubt in Nick's eyes, a doubt that I can comprehend only too well. That just can't be! After these exhausting hours with my wife, who mercilessly forced me to be honest, Nick can't just back down now!   
Yasmin had come on deck last night while I was still standing motionless at the railing staring at the earring.  
« It happened again.“ I said quietly.  
« That's what I thought.“  
„Shit, Yasmin! , l^m not into men!“  
„I know, Charlie.“  
„You really watched them, didn't you?“  
« I wanted to, yes, but I couldn^t see anything. Are you angry?“  
„Angry ? No, luv. YOU should be angry. I get an erection only because I hug an almost naked man. He found your earring. Here.“  
Then we cuddled next to each other on the bench and talked. And in the morning, just before Nick showed up, we both admitted to ourselves that this whole thing turns us on much too much not to at least try. If Nick and Roger are always honest with each other about this, we can be too, can't we?   
I confessed to her that I had no idea how to tell those two and she told me to leave that to her.  
But I didn't expect it to happen today, and now a naked Roger is standing in the room and Nick gets doubts.  
That kind of makes me pretty angry. I won't let one of them pull the brake now!  
„Apologize to Simon, Roger!“ I hear Nick say. His voice sounds quiet and even deeper than usual.   
Apparently his curiosity and lust is stronger than any doubts,what really relieves me. Of course I'm insecure, I'm even pretty scared, but clearly Nick and Yas have taken the lead here and Roger seems to like playing submissive so I don't have to do anything. That is reassuring.I just have to play along.  
„I^m sorry, Simon. I didn^t want to tease you and I never wanted to play any stupid games. I just thought you needed some time to make up your mind. »  
Even though we're playing a game right now, I think that's the truth.   
« Ok ! » I nod and turn away.  
Well, I think Nick had something else in mind. Maybe Roger should kiss me or at least touch me or something, but I'm not ready for that yet. I sit down with Yasmin again and let everyone know that this is all I'm willing to do at the moment. Sit here and watch.


	13. Yasmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short sequence from Yasmin^s POV

Yasmin  
Who would have thought that?  
I've always liked Nick very much and I was a little angry at him when he didn't show up for so long after we patiently listened to his problems for years.  
When Simon told me about their long conversation and said that he had invited them on a boat trip, I was really happy. I am not a resentful human being.  
Besides, I never had a chance to really get to know Roger. In the 80's we never had much contact and after the reunion I learned most about him through Nick's love-sick tales. In retrospect, I have to say that what I thought was exaggerated, loverly nonsense is not at all untrue.  
It's really weird. I should be shocked that my husband suddenly feels sexually attracted to men. I should be jealous, maybe a little offended. Instead, I find it kind of cute. And sexy. Incredibly sexy. One might think it^s a contradiction, cute and sexy, but it^s not. That^s what Nick and Roger taught me in the last few days. They are unbelievingly cute together, like teenagers in love, and I almost thought Simon would have taken a joke on me when he told me about the hot sex scenes Nick described to him. Until I heard them making love. So, no, it^s no contradiction. I think Charlie and I are both kind of excited about this apparent contrast. And Roger, my goodness, Roger! Everything you say about him is true and not true. I mean, he is really unbelievingly friendly. I've never seen him in a bad mood. He is polite and courteous, an old school gentleman, so to speak. But beneath this soft surface a volcano of passion seethes, which Nick successfully causes to erupt several times a day.  
Simon said he^s humming with energy. I can feel this energy right now. Pure sexual energy, and I can't blame my husband for feeling it, too. It's fun to play with this energy together with Nick and I'm very excited about where it will lead.  
I'm squeezing Charlie's hand. I'm sure this experience will have no negative consequences, on the contrary. I think it will connect us forever.   
„Let me see what you did last night, Nicholas!“  
Simon^s holding his breath when the drummer turns and it's hard for me to suppress a frightened sound.  
Well, that not so harmless cream tartlet doesn't just seem to like biting, it can also strike pretty hard.  
« Beautifully colorful! » I say, hoping that my little shock can^t be heard in my voice. I don't want them to think I'd find it repulsive in any way, which I don^t, but I didn't expect such obvious marks. How Nick now caresses this green and blue wounded ass has something incredibly loving and is highly erotic in a strange way. I'd love to touch, just to know how it feels. Roger has a really nice ass. This well-trained body is a beautiful sight at all, small and powerful. Like Charlie said, compressed energy.  
Fuck, I^d really like to touch him! May I? Certainly not. Women are surely only allowed to watch.  
I'm sure Simon could, but he doesn't want that. Not yet. Oh, it would definitely look very nice, if only because of the difference in size.   
But maybe I can touch him, perhaps I just have to ask. Unfortunately, I don't dare, I'm afraid to ruin the mood, that it's over before it really started.  
And then it is my husband, of all people, who says something that we all never expected. Probably least of all Simon himself.  
„Show my wife what she wanted to see last night!“  
„Oh? What did you want to see, Yasmin?“ Nick sounds amused, and I could swear I hear Roger chuckle softly.  
Good question! I don't really know. Everything that gay men do. But when I say this now, it might sound like a cowardly excuse or something.   
« Charlie told me about a dildo. Did you bring it? »

I think it's a pretty good compromise. I would like to see them fuck, I admit, but I'm afraid that Simon is overwhelmed with it. Besides, he told me quite often that Nick finds his boyfriend delicious and loves to give him blow-jobs, but again, seeing his close friend doing that could make him feel uncomfortable.  
« Of course we brought it. Go get it, Roger, please ! »   
Rog disappears without a word.  
« Now, Le Bons, let's be honest. You don't feel very comfortable, do you? You just came up with the dildo, Yasmin, you certainly didn't think of that last night. It doesn't work that way, folks! We don't have to do this, you know? We can just open another bottle of wine and have a nice chat.“  
„No, we can^t!“ Charlie blurts. « You're not doing that again, you hear me ? You don't leave me alone with my horniness again! I want you to fuck him, Nick! Whether with or without a dildo does not matter to me. You will fuck him and I will watch! And if it turns me on like I think, I will get a jerk off! Are we clear, Nicholas James Bates?"  
„Perfectly clear, Charlie!“ Nick grins. „Let's put the table away. Then Roger can kneel in front of the couch and lean between you two if that's okay with you. »  
Oh, that's absolutely ok! I even think that's fantastic, because we will be very close to each other. Much closer than I dared to hope.


	14. Here we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon does more than watching

Simon  
Yes, ladies and gentleman, Simon Le Bon has a bloody hard on ! Congatulations ! My legs tremble a little as Nick and I move the coffee table out of the way.  
I hadn't expected it to be so close. That Roger would be between us, so to speak.  
But actually it's much better for what I wanted to see.  
His eyes. His facial expression. I want to see the lust in his face and I want to know if his lust turns me on . And maybe if he's that close, I don't even have to touch myself. Perhaps he will do that.  
Maybe it just happens without me having to think about it. Without me having to ask for it. Because I couldn't do that.  
« Now, so we're all a little more comfortable, off with the clothes! » Nick says.  
„Uh, me too?“ Yassie asks in astonishment.  
„All or none, right? Unless you don't want that. You don't just have to sit there and think you're useless, Yas! It's not like we don't like women, you know? You can also touch him if you like. That goes for you both.“  
I admit, this is weird. I don^t think I^ve ever seen Nick naked. Neither has he seen me. We all look at each other curiously, and then we have to laugh.  
„You really look like a cream tartlet!“ I grin.  
« And you really are a feast for the eyes, Le Bon. » Nick winks. « So is your wife. Goodness, you two are really beautiful!“  
„Truer words have never been spoken!“ Roger^s voice comes from the doorway. I love the way he looks at me. I have never wondered if he finds me attractive, but I can see in his gaze that he likes what he sees. We look at each other and for a moment it's just he and I. My cock is still half hard and so is his. It's so good to see Roger feel as attracted to me as I do to him.  
Nick and Yas are very quiet, as if they feel that we need this moment, well, maybe they do. We^re not very subtle, huh ?  
My wife is already sitting on the couch and I sit next to her, there is not much space between us.  
My heart starts beating like mad. I'd like to ask him to come here, but I can't talk.  
Nick takes him in his arms and whispers something in his ear, then they kiss.  
That's a nice kiss. Very loving and yet passionate. The kiss is what the two of them are like. How does it feel to kiss a man? Will I find out today or tomorrow or sometime?  
Suddenly I have an incredible desire to kiss Roger.  
I probably won't dare to do that, but if he would make the start...  
I hold my breath as Roger gets on his knees before us. He leans forward and supports himself with his forearms on the seat of the couch.  
Yass lays her hand over his and the two smile at each other.

Nick  
I have to blink a few times to get rid of this feeling of dreaming.  
Goodness.  
First, it still amazes me that Roger, my strong, hunky Roger prefers to be bottom. This naturalness with which he gets on his knees before me, shows me his imposing rear view. Without any shame, not even in front of the Le Bons.  
Then Simon and Yas. Naked as we are. My, they are beautiful!  
Yassie is already touching him, if only his hand. Charlie looks as unbelieving as I feel, but his cock speaks a different language.  
I don't want to mess this up. What happens in the next few minutes will be decisive for the further course of our holidays. Alas, for the further course of our friendship.  
Should I take it slow, give them time to get used to the sight, or should I just get started?  
I know Roger is more than ready, our little game was the foreplay, so to speak. We also have several dildos and he chose one of the big ones. No question, he didn't want to do it slowly and tenderly. But do the Le Bons tolerate that? Especially since they should not only tolerate it, but also find it hot at best.  
I kneel behind my beloved and stroke with one finger through his tantalizing cleft. Just like I thought, he's already prepared himself, everything's warm and slippery. Since we have fucked several times a day in recent times, I do not have to be particularly careful. And Simon told us clearly what he wanted to see, didn't he?  
Don't think so much, Nick! Just do it!  
I take a deep breath, concentrate on the ravishing ass in front of me. Knead the firm red striped cheeks with both hands. Roger moans softly, his hard, warm flesh pressing against my touch. Ah, that's beautiful! I don't want to interrupt my doing and since Yas seems to me to be the most straightforward, I give her the dildo and the lube one by one so that I can at least leave one hand on Rogers wonderful ass.  
„Would you lubricate that generously, Yasmin?“  
„Of course, I will!“  
Simon watches his wife with fascination. His dick twitches, straightens up a little bit more. He probably imagines her fingers on his own cock,and also I enjoy the sight of her sensitive hands rubbing the big dildo almost tenderly.  
I'm afraid I can't see Roger's face, but I'm sure he's looking the same way.  
„Is that ok?“ she asks.  
„Perfect, thank you, luv!“  
She bends forward when she hands me the well prepared toy, obviously she wants to see how it gets in.  
Her husband, on the other hand, leans back. His voice sounds low but steady as he says « Look at me, Roger ! »  
For some reason, it turns me on unspeakably.  
Without hesitation I place the slightly curved tip of the dildo at Roger's willing entrance and as if by itself it goes in a few inches when my greedy man pushes back his butt impatiently.  
Yas and Rog both gasp and there^s even a noise from Charlie I can't quite categorize. Is it shock or pleasure?  
Roger pants hard as I penetrate deeper. This thing is really big.  
« You said it doesn't hurt ! » Yas almost reproachfully says.  
« Not…ah..not..hurting…I…aaaah, yeees…god, yes, Nick ! »  
« Don't let Roger talk. Let him focus on the feeling, Simon! » I blurt. Roger shouldn't need to explain anything, he should just enjoy it. I'll do the explaining. Besides, I want to know if Charlie really just wants to watch or if he's willing to play. His cock is rock hard and his eyes are shiny, he definitely likes what^s going on.  
What he's doing now, I didn't expect, though. He reaches into Roger's hair, pulls his head towards himself and kisses him. What the fuck? Not that it bothers me, on the contrary. I'm merely surprised at how fast it goes. How quickly my absolutely heterosexual friend gets involved in this game, even though just a few minutes ago he gave the impression that watching was the highest of feelings.  
Yasmin is equally astonished and we wink at each other.  
We both know we shouldn't comment on this now. Simon could stop then, he's terribly headstrong and he hates the feeling of being coerced into something.  
„He needs a little time to get used to the intruder. It pushes and stretches quite a bit. » I explain to the model instead.  
„Ah, ok, makes sense!“ Her gaze flies back and forth between the kissing men and the dildo in Roger's butt, it almost looks like she's watching a tennis match.

Simon finally interrupts the kiss visibly reluctantly to catch his breath. He looks pretty confused.  
This is the moment I've been waiting for.  
I push the toy into Roger's ass all the way to the stop and am rewarded with a fantastic scream full of relish.  
« Fuck, Nick ! Yes ! » he pants and he doesn't have to say that twice.  
I fuck him deep and hard, just the way he likes it, and his wonderful moaning, his greedy movements, his obvious desire for more are nothing but spurring.  
I don't really get it anymore when Simon pulls my lecherous man to his chest or how Yassie caresses his trembling back in adoration. Roger^s lust ignites my own, and only too gladly I would like to exchange the dildo for my own cock.  
„God! Oh god! That's hot!“ Yas whispers and it's only when I can get the look off Roger's twitching buttocks that I see what she's talking about. Simon has a hand in Rog^s hair again, forcing him to look at him, to look him straight in the eyes. With the other hand he wanks himself slowly and pleasurably.  
Maybe I shouldn't say that. Maybe I'll ruin everything with it. But I can't help it.  
„Let my man do that, Charlie. I guarantee you he's very good at it.“  
My oh so straight friend swallows hard and for the fraction of a second I think I really ruined it, but then Roger just covers the wanking hand with his own. Even though I^m aroused to no end this sight has something extremely touching. My darling asks for permission, so to speak. With this gesture he signals that he would like to do it when Simon is ready.  
The singer looks at his wife. Then at me. Back to Roger. His gaze drops in disbelief on his own cock, which is held by two hands.  
„Oh, fuck it!“ he mumbles. When he pulls his hand out under Roger's, I pull out the dildo.  
I swear I never wanted Simon, never considered him a potential sexual partner. But how this tall, self-confident man gives up all resistance in such a short time is unbelievably sexy and it turns me on so much that I want to feel my man . It won't last long and I'll come, but it doesn't matter. I need this now. I have to fuck him. With a single thrust, I'll bury my dick in this fantastic horny heat.  
Simon  
I think it^s Roger^s scream that pushes me over the edge without warning. I come in what seem to be endless spurts and I barely notice that the drummer follows right behind. To look him in the wide open eyes while we both come violently is clearly the most intimate thing about this whole action. I perceive nothing more than these big, lustful brown eyes right in front of me and the delicious feeling of a breathtaking orgasm. It takes minutes before I halfway recover, and I'm still slightly dizzy when I feel Roger's lips on mine. In the middle of this gentle, tender kiss, we both start giggling.  
I never thought it would be so easy, so natural. That it would be so nice to kiss a man. To have a man's hand on my dick. That's all up to him who now just laughs with me, his fingers still around my cock. I haven't shot that fast since I was 17 and even though Roger and Nick obviously did the same, I feel the nonsensical need to apologize.  
„Sorry…I…uh! Sorry!“ I stutter. „I didn't want it to happen so soon!“  
„Please don't be sorry! That was perfect!“ Roger hesitates a wee bit before he sweeps the sweaty hair off my face. This loving gesture makes me swallow hard.  
„This is by far the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life!“ Yasmin whispers and I reach for her shaky hand. I meet a gaze from deep green, foggy eyes and only then I realize that Nick is still in Roger. Was I wrong? Didn't he come with us? I^m about to ask when he glides out with an audible smack. We all look at each other in disbelief for quite a while and it's Nick who finally starts grinning all over the place.  
« That's a good vacation, I'd say. Not even close to what I expected. » he chuckles.  
„And you know what the best part is? We have more than a week left!“ my wife grins.  
„For today it's enough.“ says Nick resolutely and I almost feel a slight regret.  
Until I hear his next words.  
« You surprised me quite a lot, Simon. I think we should let that sink in a bit.“  
He^s right, isn^t he? That was so much more than i ever thought possible. So many first times in a row, in such a short time. It certainly didn't take more than half an hour.  
„ I surprised myself the most. » I say quietly.  
„I guess so, too!“ Yasmin pulls me in and kisses me for a long time, Roger and Nick do the same.  
Unfortunately, we can't take a shower together, it's just too narrow, but the two men seem to have made a wordless arrangement. Roger briefly kisses all three of us on the cheek before quietly leaving the room.  
„I hope we can still talk about everything, Charlie, because we definitely have to talk about it. Are you okay?“  
„Yes. Amazingly well. Fuck, Nick, I kissed your man!“  
„Oh yeah, you did! Was ist good?“  
„Uh. Definitely! And you know what? You^re right, he really is delicious! A little scratchy, but tasty »  
« My man jerked you off while I was fucking him, you know that? »  
„I'm fully aware of that, Nicholas. Even if I didn't look so closely. I was a little distracted, as you may can imagine. Next time I'll take a better look. I wanted to see his face, you know? I wanted to see if I liked it, and damn it, I liked it very much! I actually didn't want to kiss him...no, that's not true, I wanted to, but I thought he'd make the start.“  
The words just bubble out of me, and it's not hard at all. It's not embarrassing or unpleasant, it's just the truth.  
Talking about it makes what happened even more real and I think that's exactly what Nick intends. He wants to be sure that I don't regret it. That it's absolutely clear to me what is going on. He wants me to say it and not run from it again.  
« I have a crush on your man, Nick ! »  
« You obviously have. And I freely admit that it makes me proud, Mister *I^m not a bit gay*. I told you that you underestimate Roger. And you didn^t even know half of his many talents. »


	15. Roger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger remembers how it begun

Roger  
You would think that after more than four years with Nick, my beloved, wonderful Nick, nothing can surprise me anymore, but if someone had told me a month ago that I would have Simon Le Bon's penis in my hand while my man was fucking me, I probably would have laughed out loud.  
Now I'm standing in the shower with a broad grin and can't really believe what just happened.  
I remember all too well the moment I found out that Nick is gay.  
It was right after I moved out, after Gio caught Norman and me in bed.  
The most embarrassing moment of my whole life.  
But still, even if it really shouldn't end like this, I was glad I didn't have to lie anymore. I was glad there was a clean, fast cut.  
So I was sitting in my bachelor pad unpacking dishes, dishes wrapped in old newspapers, it^s spring 1997.  
*Nick Rhodes with his boyfriend*  
I almost put the page with this headline carelessly aside.  
For decades someone has been saying that Nick is gay. It's more the curiosity about what Nick looks like that makes me hold the paper in my hand.  
He looks great. As always.  
The newspaper is already two years old, no idea why my mother always keeps something like this. With the waste paper from her cellar you could have packed the dishes of an entire city.  
The article says that Nick came out last year, and now I'm surprised. Is that really true ? Not just one of many rumours about the androgynic Mister Rhodes ? I'll just think about calling him. But what shalI say?  
Hello Nick, I've read that you're gay. So am I, by the way. Let's have a beer sometime?  
With a last look at his beautiful green eyes and the totally unsympathetic guy next to him I crumple the paper into a ball and throw it on the already quite big pile in the middle of the room.  
That night I dream about Nick and it's a wet dream. Something that hasn't happened to me since puberty.  
It's almost four years. Years in which I am often close to calling him. I've always found him incredibly beautiful, in an almost elfin way. Who knows, perhaps we could be more than former bandmates.  
But maybe I should find the courage to finally come out myself first.  
I'm sitting home alone again when the phone rings. Spring 2001. Changes are always happening at spring time, so it seems.  
„Taylor?“  
„Hopefully the one who used to be our drummer!“ a deep voice answers and my heart skips a beat or two.  
« Nick Rhodes ! » I blurt.  
« Indeed. I really need to meet you as soon as possible. »  
My first thought is, he knows. He knows it and he has to meet me because…  
„What do you think about a reunion?“  
« What ? »  
« Duran. You know, that band you used to play drums in! Or are you too busy breeding sheep?“  
„I've never bred sheep, that's a very persistent rumour. Like the one you're gay.“  
„Oh, that^s no rumour if you don^t mind. So, would you be interested?“  
Interested? If I would be interested? In what? In him? Ah, stupid me, in a reunion, he^s talking about a reunion!  
I'll meet him the next night. I am excited like on a date and arrive much too early.  
His look as he comes through the door half an hour later, almost knocks me off my seat.  
Unfortunately at this moment it becomes clear to me that I either have to reject the reunion or I have to hide from him that I am gay.  
Since I choose reunion, the strangest two years of my life follow.  
Nick and I become very good friends, much closer than we were in the 80s. We spend a lot of time together, which is fantastic on one side and a torment on the other.  
Just once, I intend to tell him. That I'm gay, that I like him very much, that I could imagine being more than just friends.  
He wants to come by in the evening and I have to give Nathan and Cedric back some books they lent me.  
They are brothers and good friends of mine. Funnily enough both work as barkeepers in different gay clubs where I met them without knowing that they are brothers.  
They live together and I'm standing at their door with a big bag full of books.  
I'm pretty excited because I'm going to tell Nick today and Nate and Cedric, they know me well, they notice my nervousness.  
« Do you have a date, Rog? About time again, we haven't seen you in the clubs in a while! » Nathan grins.  
« Your bandmate's not that reserved about it. He is there every weekend!“ his brother chuckles. „And he almost never goes home alone. I'd let him in my bed, too. He is really sexy“  
„Since when do you like men with make-up?“ Nathan laughs.  
„I swear, Nate, this guy's got it all figured out! That's not a softie. He's pretty dominant. No wonder, with that voice! The blokes are literally waiting in line“  
Every single word feels like a punch in the stomach.  
Good thing I never told him. And now I will certainly never tell him.  
Apparently my dear bandmate is not very interested in a serious relationship.  
Weird. I never thought Nick to be like that.  
He is such a deep person and this almost restless looking for fast sex doesn't fit him at all.  
But especially as far as sex is concerned, many people would be surprised what the obviously conservative accountant or the boring secretary do on weekends.  
Well, I'm not standing in line!  
All the more unexpected it hits me what happens a few months later on a hot summer day in the studio.  
He's staring at me. He is definitely staring at me. For quite a while now. I get very hot under this gaze, and that's certainly not due to the broken air conditioning.  
I'm sure I'm not imagining it! He looks at me as if he wanted to eat me alive. Simon and Andy have already left and he hasn't even noticed.  
John has talked to him several times, he just doesn't react and when he finally does, he looks like he's waking up from a dream he doesn't even want to wake up from.  
Fuck. He^s so beautiful. His skin looks like whipped cream. I'd love to stroke him so much. Just stroke him. Everywhere. The whole body. From top to bottom and especially in the middle.  
Ah, bullshit. I want him to fuck me. I want him to…  
„Are you coming, Rog?“  
Uh. What?  
„No, I'm staying. I've got some ideas. See you tomorrow." He waves casually as he walks out. I'm looking regretfully after him. This man is driving me crazy. I tear the t-shirt off, because I am unbearably hot.  
The only thing that helps now is jerking off or drumming. Thank God I decide for the latter, because after a few minutes Nick appears in the studio again.  
Something's about to happen. Something really big.  
I didn't think this thought to the end when I felt his lips on mine and his tongue demands entrance. It is fantastic. It feels great, perfect. We are made for each other, for sure! This man is a gifted kisser. Okay, just for a kiss like that, I'd get in line. I moan quietly in his wonderful mouth.  
Finally! Oh finally!  
Suddenly he pushes me away, looks at me as if he had seen a ghost, full of panic.  
And then he runs away.  
What the hell?  
I just sit behind my drums for almost two hours, trying to understand what happened. it's hot, I'm thirsty, but I don't want to flush Nick's taste away,  
Fucking hell, it can't go on like this.  
As if in a trance, I drive into my apartment. There I sit again brooding before I get into the car and drive to Nick,  
He's not home. Or maybe he just won't open the door.  
I'll call John.  
„Is he with you?"  
„Who?"  
„Nick ! Is he with you?  
„No. I thought he was with you.“  
„He was, but then...do you have any idea where he could be?“  
« Yes, but before I tell you that you have to answer a question. Because I'm not as blind as you seem to think, you and Nick. This idiot still thinks I have a problem with him being gay. Just like you. You are gay, Roger, right? Whenever you think nobody sees it, you stare at each other like love-sick teens. He's had a crush on you for years, you idiot. And if everything doesn't fool me, you feel the same way. Am I right, Roger? You are so stupid that it hurts.“  
„Tell me where he is!“ I blurt and my heart wants to jump out of my chest.  
„Tell me I'm right.“ John snaps back.  
„You're right about everything. Where is he, Nigel?“  
„Most likely with Simon. If you don't make my best friend happy, I will have to kill you slowly and painfully, is that clear?“  
„Perfectly clear.“

I'm already on my way to the Le Bons and I still hear John's soft laugh.  
Simon opens the door and leads me into the loiving room.  
Nick sits on the couch. He seems to have sunk into the cushions, delicate and fragile.  
His sight almost breaks my heart.  
He looks like a pile of misery.  
He has clearly cried, his so carefully applied eye make-up is totally smeared. It would almost look cute, like a little raccoon.  
He doesn't look at me, not even when Yasmin and Simon went out long ago.  
I don't even know if it makes sense to talk to him at all. He's totally drunk.  
So I just sit down next to him and pull him close.  
His whole body stiffens briefly, then he falls powerless against my chest.  
Even now it's wonderful to have him in my arms. For the first time.  
For the first time he is so close to me. He probably won't remember that or the kiss tomorrow. I think we sit there for hours, and Nick even falls asleep for a few minutes several times.  
I'm all the more amazed when he suddenly starts talking.  
« Please stay. Please, Roger, don't go away again. I'm sorry. I...please don't go away again ! » he's babbling quietly.  
« I^m here, I won^t go anywhere » And then I realize what he's talking about.  
My goodness. He thinks I'm leaving the band because an obtrusive gay man kissed me. Because he kissed me. He thinks he just ruined what means more to him than anything else in the world. No wonder he got drunk.  
« I'll never do that again, I promise you! I don't know what's got into me. » he's sobbing.  
This deep despair hurts me almost physically, because I realize that the last years have been much more complicated for Nick than for me, if what John said is true.  
If Nick is really in love with me.  
He thinks he's in love with a thoroughly heterosexual band mate.  
If only he wasn't so drunk.  
We could clarify that, now and here. I would kiss him and tell him that I have been in love with him for years.  
Instead I hold a sobbing Nick who doesn't let himself be reassured because he thinks he broke his life's work with a stupid kiss.  
I have to explain it to him, even if he doesn't remember anything tomorrow.  
Tomorrow, when he is sober, I will explain it to him again. And then I will kiss him.  
"Nick, do you know why I am divorced? Gio caught me in bed with a man.“  
„I beg your pardon?“ he slurs and the way he^s looking at me is unbearably cute.  
„You look like a confused little raccoon. A pretty drunk raccoon.“ I chuckle.  
« I^m pissed like a rat ! » he makes a factual statement and looks at me carefully.  
I think I'm about to have a fit of laughter.  
« I'm so drunk I just thought you said you were in bed with a man.“  
„That's what I said.“  
„Oh. Well, that's... I don't know. Will you excuse me for a moment, please? » He tries not to stagger too much when he gets up, which he does not succeed in doing.  
A little later I hear certain noises from the bathroom.  
He's green in the face when he comes back and looks even more miserable than when I arrived.  
« I^m sick ! » he whines .  
Right now, I have an idea. A wonderful idea.  
„Come on, Nick, I'll take you to bed.“  
„I'm afraid this is a terrible waste. But I promise I'll fuck you good when I sober up!“  
That serious, solemn tone makes me laugh.  
"Maybe I want to fuck you. Maybe I am no bottom at all“  
„Oh. That would be a shame, with that pretty ass. No, Roger Taylor, that is not how it works. I will fuck you, get it?“  
Nick falls asleep as soon as he's in the car.  
He doesn't realize how I steal his house door keys and pack him a few things and I don't think he even wakes up properly when we have to stop at the side of the road because he's sick.  
He doesn't notice me carrying him in the house, undressing him. and lay him in my bed.  
I've never brought anyone here before, in this crooked little house. It was always my place of solitude.  
Now it will be our place and I have never been so sure in my life to do the right thing.


	16. A nighttalk on deck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a special journey

Simon  
it's after midnight. The rain has stopped and we sit on deck with another bottle of red wine and a lot of delicacies.  
We have to let it sink in, Nick said, and he was damn right about that.  
It seems that we have to sort us out somehow, find out how we will deal with each other in the future. None of us regrets what happened, but it has changed us all.   
I'm getting pleasantly drunk. We don't talk much, but it's not an uncomfortable silence. Nick and Roger are snogging again. I like Nick's clucking little laughs.  
Most people would think it was the other way around. That the strong dark-haired one fucks the fine-limbed blond one.  
Especially in situations like this. Sometimes Nick really has something girlish about him.  
However, this impression disappears as soon as he opens his mouth and his deep voice can be heard.  
« What are you thinking about now, Simon? You have your philosopher's- thinker's wrinkle on your forehead! » says this very voice.  
« I have a philosopher^s -thinker^s –wrinkle ? I think about stereotypes and how stupid they are. »  
„For example, the cliché of the bigmouthed womanizing frontman?“ Yas giggles.  
„We all fall for this, don't we? The stupid thing about clichés is that they come from somewhere and sometimes it's hard to get rid of your own prejudices.“ Roger says.  
« Yes, and if you have just decided not to have prejudices any more, you will meet someone who completely fulfils a certain prejudice. My goodness, Nick, do you remember this bar where we have been together? This gay bar?“  
„How could I ever forget? Simon was determined to find the right man for me, you know, honey? Instead, he could have taken four home with him who were all totally fond of the idea of having a gangbang with this blue-eyed hunk.“  
„Dude! I was scared to death! They all looked like sadomaso monsters.“  
„What do you expect when you go to a bar called Leather Lads? Nomen est omen ! »  
«You said you weren't so averse to this kind of play!“ I defend myself laughing.  
„Oh? When were you gonna tell me that, Nicholas?“ Roger wiggles his brows. „Your red leather suit back then looked incredibly hot. Do you still have it? A pair of handcuffs and a nine-tailed whip on the belt would certainly look very chic to it!“  
« Don't be so cheeky! I know that handcuffs and a fancy gag fit you very well. I regret not having the latter with me, by the way.“  
„Why's that? Are you trying to keep the lovely noises your sweetheart makes from us?“ Yassmin grins.  
„Not at all! I just want him to stop talking nonsense. Don't act as if you don't know exactly what I'm into ! » he ruffles Roger^s hair and the drummer turns lovely pinkish.  
Again we are on the subject of sex and something Nick said recently comes to mind. Ah, no, it^s something Roger said. About gangbangs.   
« You guys really do this, don't you? Gangbangs and stuff like that. » I want to know.  
„Yes, imagine that! Sometimes we even let married couples join in, whereby it is particularly exciting if the man pretends not to be a bit gay at all!“ Nick smirks.  
„Touche, Rhodes! I just wonder...wasn't that comparatively boring with us when you guys always do such wild stuff?“   
„Seriously, Simon? Did you feel like we'd found this boring? I don't think you understand what this is about!“ Nick seems a little offended, and I didn't mean for that to happen.  
"Sorry, I'm just a little insecure, do you understand? If you have so much experience, then maybe you would have liked...I don't know...to have had more action or something...“  
„Charlie! It's not about action. It's about feelings.“ Roger says softly. „Besides, I think you've got the wrong idea about our relationship. I've told you before, it's not like we're always playing fancy sex games. We just found out that we spent a lot of our lives lying to others, especially about sex. We even lied to ourselves about that. And we just don't want that anymore. Sometimes it's romantic kitsch. Two years ago Nick rented the London eye on my birthday and we had a romantic dinner high above the city. »  
« Oh, yeah! And then I fucked him, standing on the glass wall of the capsule! That was divine.“ Nick sighs.  
„What do you do when one has a wish the other doesn't?“ Yasmin asks and I know in an instant what she^s talking about.  
« That depends. If it's really important to the other person, then you just overcome yourself.   
Most of the time it stays with one attempt, after all it should be fun for everyone involved.“ Rog explains.  
„Sometimes something isn't nearly as exciting in reality as it is in fantasy, and things you didn't really want turn out to be great. I know what Simon's been bothering you with for years, Yasmin. Just give it a try. Drink a wine or champagne to relax, take a bath together. It's really nothing to be afraid of.“ my good old friend says.  
„I don't mean to be rude, but what are you talking about? » Roger wonders.  
« Anal sex. We're talking about anal sex. » Yas blurts.  
« Ah. Ok. And you don't want that because...? »  
« Because she's afraid it's gonna hurt. Because she's afraid there's a mess. Because she is afraid it could stink. » I count.  
« You may not believe it, but I can totally understand these anxieties. My first time was full of shit, and I mean that quite literally. I knew nothing, I wasn't prepared and I almost died of shame. But the next time you're smarter. It's not for spontaneous actions. But when you prepare, nothing of what you're afraid of happens, Yasmin. Assuming a sensitive lover, but you do have one. Besides, it doesn't have to be a dick at first. After all, humans also have fingers and a tongue. Toys are also nice. You can really do a lot of beautiful things with this little unjustly disreputable opening.“  
„Unjustily disreputable opening! You made my day, Rog!“ Yas laughs. „Who knows, maybe I'll change my mind if you show us some more nice things! I didn't find it disgusting to watch you, it looked really erotic. Although it was very frightening, this monster dildo! »  
« Something for the advanced!“ Roger winks.  
„Or for especially greedy ones who never get enough!“ Nicholas chuckles.  
« We could make a deal, Yasmin Le Bon. If I can get on your ass, you can get on mine. Whereby I'm talking about fingers and tongues and tiny little plugs, not monsterdildos or strap-ons or something like that. » I say reluctantly. That^s fair, isn^t it ?  
Roger disappears inside the boat and returns with whisky and glasses.  
"Let's drink to that, dear Le Bons! I would also like to tell you something, just to be clear. You're great and it wasn't a bit boring and I'd like to repeat that. Or expand. Because I think that we fit together perfectly. »  
Thus we decide together in this night that our journey will not only lead us over the mediterranean sea, but that we will start our very own journey of discovery.


	17. Fantasy versus reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Roger have a chat

Nick  
Life is full of surprises.Wow.   
Last night^s conversation seems a bit unreal when we meet on deck again around noon.  
Simon and Roger put their heads together over a sea map and discuss today's route as if nothing had happened yesterday.  
We all agreed that we would like to deepen our menage-a- quatre, but none of us said what it should actually be like and even though Roger and i have some experience, this constellation is a completely new adventure for us.  
When we were finally in bed this early morning, my love and I talked a lot and we decided that Roger should have a talk with Charlie about his expectations and fears. I think it's pretty unlikely Simon and I will get any closer sexually. Similar to John he is probably too much of a friend to me, even if I don't want to rule it out completely. You never know.  
Anyway, it's going to be Roger in the first place and they should talk about it, alone.  
I sit down with my coffee beside Yas.  
« Hello beautiful woman, may I join you? »

„Very much so, young man, come a little bit closer!“  
Giggling, she gives me a kiss on the cheek. „Slept well?"  
„Well, but not much.“ I answer.  
„Yeah, same here.“  
„You haven't changed your mind? »  
« No, have you ? »  
« Nope ! How about we leave our two men alone for a while and go shopping or something? I think they should talk to each other and maybe we should both make some kind of plan, I think we're the bosses here, right?“ I wink.  
„Uh, don^t let Simon hear that, it would hurt his delicate ego, even if you're right.“ Yas laughs quietly and we look over to the wooden steering wheel where Rog and Charlie are still argueing about what^s the best route to go.  
„Your husband is a complicated man. The more surprised I am that he got in so easily. I was almost sure he'd leave the room if we really got started.“  
„His curiosity is always stronger than any doubt. And once he has decided on something, he goes through with it. When Roger came back yesterday with the dildo, you whispered something into his ear. Did you tell him to downshift a gear? I'm only asking because it started out as quite a domination game and then it changed. »

„You really have it in you, Yas! Yes, I noticed that it scared him a bit how I pulled Roger by the hair, and in combination with his striped butt it might came across kinda brutal. I wanted to take it slow. It was just not the right time, although Roger would have liked it very much. Me too, because he's not like that very often. Not only your husband can be complicated. Devotion is not the problem, but he is rarely submissive. I would have liked to take advantage of that. Depending on how things develop, that might still be possible. Come on, supermodel, let's go get dressed up ! »

Simon  
It makes me nervous to be so close to him.   
After yesterday everything should be clear, clear and simple, but I honestly have no idea what to do next.  
Clearly we are both looking for lonely places to go and we know exactly why, although nobody says it.  
« You've been here a lot, how about this bay? » he says, pointing at the map.

« The landscape is great, but there are a lot of yachts anchoring. »  
„Hm. And here? That^s too far, isn^t it?“  
« Definitely! We don't have to go to a bay. We could just go out to sea for a bit. The weather forecast looks good. Around this time of the year there is a lot going on in the beautiful bays. All the nouveau riches with their splendid luxury yachts, you know. Of course, if you want to celebrate champagne fetes with a bunch of 20-year-old models… »  
« Not necessary. The present model is actually quite enough for me. And we have champagne ourselves, don't we? » he winks.  
We're grinning at each other a little awkwardly.  
That's ridiculous, really!   
We are grown men, we should just say it. That we want to be alone, among ourselves. I am happy when Yas and Nick say bye and go shopping, although I am only too aware why they leave us alone.  
„Let's stop this childish fiddling around. I guess our better halves want us to have a man talk. We're looking for a lonely spot and we probably won't find it in any bay, so we have to get out to sea. I can do without any paparazzi photos!“ I make a start.   
„Those pictures of you in that teasing string on a yacht were pretty nice though.“ he chuckles.  
„Goodness! That was decades ago. Besides, that was a lost bet. I don't like strings that much.“  
„But unlike other people, you can at least wear them without looking silly.“  
« Are you complimenting me right now, Roger? »  
„Yes, I do, indeed, frontman! Come on, let's sit over here. You're right, we shouldn't talk around the bush. So, when they get back, we go out on the ocean. And then what? I mean, I have no idea what you're imagining and I feel pretty insecure.“  
„Why? You're not doing this for the first time.“  
„Jeez, Simon! You still don't get it, do you? We've known you for half an eternity and you are incredibly important to us. Yes, we are doing it for the first time, just like you. Everything else was one-time encounters with people we hardly knew, with one exception. And we didn't spend a week on a boat with them.“  
„Okay, explain it to me! Did you go to any gay clubs and pick up people? Then how do the women fit into the picture?“  
„Most of the time we contacted them via the Internet. If it seemed appropriate, Nick met with them. On neutral ground, so to speak. And if he liked the guys, we agreed to meet. In a hotel, at the people's house or in a club, as the case may be. Gay couples. Straight couples, once we were the surprise at a bachelorette party. But that went wrong thoroughly. Actually some things went wrong. what was not terribly bad, then you just go. But that's not an option for us four, Charlie! That's why this is something completely different here, you know? »  
« Nick picks the people you have sex with? What if you don't like them?“  
„It's never happened. He knows me too well, he just sees what fits. For me it's part of the game. I like surprises, that increases the thrill. »  
« But you said that things went wrong. »  
« Yeah, but not because we couldn't handle the people. Nick said yesterday that some things feel better in the imagination than in reality, and that was the problem. You have a certain expectation and you're disappointed when it doesn't work the way you thought it would. That's a shame, but it's not the end of the world. Just once, it was more than disappointment. It was a real crisis for both of us, but we survived it as you see.“  
« Will you tell me what happened ? »  
„Yes. Interrupt me if it's too much for you. I don't want to scare you, but this story says a lot about our relationship. About me, above all, and maybe you won't like it. The fact that I am exclusively bottom should already be clear. I have given up to analyse it, it is just like that. You said something about stereotypes last night, and I think I am one of those. This type of man who likes to be the strong shoulder in everyday life and likes to surrender during sex.  
Well, I've had the desire for a long time to give myself to several men and Nick found this idea quite exciting. He began to search for a suitable location and found a gay sex club where regular gangbang parties are held. Since he knows about my penchant for surprises, he didn't tell me. He was there a few times and looked at how it works, then he signed us up. One saturday evening he asked me to prepare myself well. Nick is very good at packing orders into charming requests, you know. I knew right away, of course, that he was capable of something and was quite excited. He ordered a taxi and blindfolded me on the way so that I didn't know what was going to happen until the last moment. When we arrived at the club, I had to undress, and I knew exactly what was going to happen. I told Nick that I would like to keep the blindfold on. I didn't want to look at anyone, I just wanted to feel. I am actually someone who likes to look, but it seemed inappropriate. Do you know what a sling is?“  
„A leather thing with chains? A love swing, they say.“

« Yes, exactly. This thing is very popular in the gay scene. Do you know what poppers is?“

„A drug to inhale that is supposed to be relaxing, right?“  
„Yeah. Something to give to the bottom when you want it to be a little rough. So I couldn't see anything and Nick led me through a room and fixed me on the swing. My lower legs were hanging in leather loops and I was fastened with a belly belt. Being so helpless was pretty exciting. Nick whispered to me that the room is full of men looking forward to fuck me, and I should simply say stop if it gets too much. Only seconds later my world seems to consist only of cocks. In my ass, in my hands, in my mouth, cocks everywhere.That was too fast and too much for me, even though it was exactly what I fantasized about. I couldn^t say stop with a cock in my mouth and Nick didn^t notice i was panicking. I still had the blindfold on and he couldn^t see my eyes. How could he have known that my desperate moaning was panic and not lust? I tried to defend myself but my arms were held tight and I heard laughter and derogatory remarks. They thought my fighting was part of the game and someone held a bottle of poppers under my nose to help me relaxing. I^d never taken that stuff before and apparently I can^t stand it. Anyway, I got dizzy and I had to throw up. So they finally noticed that something was utterly wrong.“  
Goodness! I almost have to puke by the thought alone! Poor Roger! Without thinking much I take him in my arms.  
„That must have been pure horror! Oh god, I^m so sorry!“  
„That wasn^t so bad, Charlie. The men were all very sweet when they realized what happened and apologized about a million times. Much worse was that Nick thought it was all his fault. He felt terrible and wasn^t his real self for weeks. He didn^t even dare to touch me any more. No matter how often I told him that it was just a row of unfortunate circumstances, he felt responsible for everything. We both should have just thought better. Firstly, not immediately from zero to one hundred. That you can't say a stop word if one rams his cock into your mouth we should have known. Also, that it is better to be able to observe the facial expression. But I wanted to wear that blindfold, right? So, it was no one^s fault, it was just the prove that the things which turn you on when you think about them are a bit more complicated in real life.“  
I still have him in my arms and I like it, he seems to like it, too, as he leans against my chest.  
„It took weeks until we had something like a sex life again and Nick had absolutely no desire for any more experiments.“ Roger continues and a calloused hand lays on mine. It goes without saying that our fingers intertwine.  
« I was afraid something had broken between us that couldn't be fixed. Not that I wanted to keep doing things with others, I just wanted Nick to be like he was before. I told you about that friend I talked to about sex, didn't I? His name is Cedric, he's a barkeeper in a gay bar and there's nothing he hasn't seen or at least heard yet. His older brother Nathan is also a barkeeper in another gay bar and as you can imagine, both are gay. Nathan is very close with Nick and and while I was talking to Cedric, my creme tartlet met with Nathan to lament his suffering.“  
I have to chuckle at that even if the topic of conversation is not funny.  
« Sorry! It^s just the creme tartlet! That^s so utterly sweet ! »   
„I know, right? Fits him, don^t you think? I love this man more than my life, Simon, and it would have broken my heart if it hadn't worked with us anymore.“  
„It's perfectly obvious, Roger, how much you love each other. All the weirder it is that..uh, well…“  
„That I sit here holding hands with you?“  
„ I rather meant that you have the need to have sex with others.“  
„Why shouldn't we do what we both enjoy? I would never cheat on Nick. Everything we do, we do together. I don't know exactly how to explain it, but the others are just add-ons, you know? By the way, this is also something that is different with you.You are more than that. It is really important to me that you know this. That's also why I tell you this story. Things can go wrong, Simon, but it's not bad. You just have to be honest with each other. Promise me, Charlie, please. Promise me that we will tell each other everything, that nothing will stand between us. You have to tell us honestly what you want and what you don^t want!“  
„I would if I could. But I don't know what I want. I've never had the need to have sex with a man before. Unlike Yas, I've never seen gay porn. Everything I know about gay sex, I know from Nick. It was nice to kiss you and your hand on my cock has felt good. Everything else I just don't know, Roger. How am I supposed to tell you what I want and what I don't want?“  
„Dude, this really isn't easy, is it? Excuse me, you're right, of course. How should you know what you want. Maybe we should also agree on a stopword. » 

„How about stop?“ I grin

„Absolutely brilliant unless you have a dick in your mouth.“ he smirks and I feel myself blush.  
„I don't think it's very likely to ever have a dick in my mouth.“   
„Well, see? We've already found out something you don't want.“  
« I can't imagine it, anyway. But I couldn't imagine a lot of things, though. Can we change the subject? What happened to the brothers Nathan and Patrick?“  
„Cedric. Ok, before I^ll tell you, let me say once more that we don't fuck through every bed. I don't want you to think we're always celebrating orgies or anything like that. In these four years we met about 20 times with others, and half as often it really came to sex. »


	18. Crisis=opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things went wrong, it can be a chance.  
Simon feels a wee bit uncomfortable.

Roger  
« Good night, luv. » Nick plants a chaste kiss on my forehead and turns away from me.   
This has been going on for three weeks now. Since that Saturday evening, which went thoroughly wrong. He stiffens up when I cuddle against his back.  
I'm beginning to despair of his behavior. We talked for hours about what happened and I assured him about a hundred million times that everything was okay. He just doesn't believe me.   
„Nick" slowly I let my hand slide over the elegant curve of his spine down to his creamy- white ass.   
„I^m tired, Roger. It^s been a long day .Let me sleep, will you?“  
« Say, do you want to punish me for wishing this? Don't push me away from you. I don't need all that, you know. I just want you back!“  
„You think I wanna punish you?“ at least he turns to face me now. « That^s nonsense ! »  
« Why aren't we having sex anymore? Why can't I cuddle up to you anymore? Are you disgusted by me? »  
His beautiful green eyes widen in shock before he closes them and takes a deep breath.  
„I think I disgust myself. I should have noticed! I had the responsibility and I would have had to notice it.“  
„I'm a grown man, Nicholas, I'm responsible for myself, you know? I wanted that! It's not like you forced me.“  
„I wanted it too! Fuck, Roger! It made me horny as hell and for you it was terrible and I was so focused on myself, on my own lust that I didn't even notice it. And no matter how grown-up and strong you are, it won't do you no good if your selfish stupid boyfriend buckles you up somewhere and a pack of men come after you.“  
„Which you did because your selfish horny boyfriend has been wanking over this fantasy for years. It went wrong. Maybe we should have started with fewer men. And slower at all. But these considerations are of no use now. Stop blaming yourself, it's not your fault.“  
That's the night we make sex again for the first time. Nick is so careful and loving like I'm a virgin. Not that I have anything against being careful and loving, but he is for the wrong reasons.  
That's exactly what I'm gonna tell Cedric the next day.  
„We were always passionate, from the beginning, never before had he been so careful. Fuck, Cedric, on our first night together he covered me with bites and now...“  
« You have to do this again. »  
« What? »  
« The gangbang. You have to do it again. »  
„No! I just want my Nick back! I never want to have sex with other people again, I want him, Cedric! I love him so much.“  
„Yeah. And he loves you, and exactly that is the problem, mate!“  
„ You speak in riddles“  
„See, he loves you and he is shocked by the fact that it turns him on when the one he loves gets fucked by several men. Which would be ok if you'd found it just as hot, but you puked all over the place, huh? You've gotten sick of all the dick. And your lover has a terribly bad conscience. He found it horny, you did not, and he^s ashamed to death. If you would show him that under other circumstances you find it quite horny...Nathan thinks that^s a good idea. We'd like to help you with that.“  
„Are you crazy or something? Are you telling me you want to fuck me or what? I don't want this, Ced! I don't want to fuck any of you! You're my best friends, and besides, I'd find that kinda perverse, with two brothers... »  
„Well, first of all, you wouldn't fuck any of us, we'd fuck you! Second, it's not like Nate and I have sex with each other. And third, the fact that we are friends could be quite helpful. We've known you how long, Roger? Six years? And although we haven't known Nick that long, he and Nate are absolutely on the same wavelength, aren't they?“  
„I won't do it, Cedric! That's a completely stupid idea! »  
« You should ask Nick what he thinks. Why don't you ask him what he talked about with Nate?“  
« I come here because I want your advice and you tell me to let you fuck me. You are a great friend, Ced! » 

Angrily I flee from the apartment. So then without friends, Nick and I will do it on our own, after all we love each other. We'll be able to overcome this little ridiculous crisis!  
Nick's sitting at his keyboards when I get home.  
„Oh, back already? I thought you wanted to see Ced.“  
« I don't want to talk about it. Will you play something for me, please? »   
« Did you have a fight or what? »  
« I said I don't want to talk about it! »  
« He suggested a gangbang to you, didn't he? »  
« Shut up and play something highly dramatic for me. Beethoven's ninth or whatever. »  
He gets up and hugs me.   
« I don't want it to be like this between us, Roger. » he says quietly.  
« Me neither ! » Sighing, I lean against him.  
« Come, my delicious drummer ! I want to taste you ! » Gently but surely he pushes me into the bedroom and I could scream with joy. That's my Nick!  
« Undress! » he commands.  
Ah, goodness, I love it when he^s like this ! I'll make it a little show, I know he likes that.  
Anyway, usually at all, today obviously not.  
„Stop it! Take your clothes off. You shouldn't do a striptease here, I want to see you naked without that silly wriggling!“  
Oh, Mr. Rhodes wants it dominant today. Fine with me.  
„Lay down on the bed and put your arms over your head.“  
„Apparently he's prepared this, because there's handcuffs, lubricant and anal beads on the nightstand. They're new. And pretty big.  
„Have you been shopping, Nicholas?“ I chuckle.  
„Stop chatting. » he blurts and cold steel klicks around my wrists.  
„Spread your legs! Wider, come on! Spread your legs for me, Roger!“ He's never been like that before. Sure, he^s a bit dominant every once in a while. But it^s never drop dead serious. Our games with handcuffs have always been funny, we laughed a lot. Today everything seems to be different.   
"I was thinking about what you said yesterday. That I wanted to punish you. And you know what? You are right! I want to punish you for that it makes me horny to see how other men fuck you! I shouldn't like this, Roger! That's disgusting! And you know what I believe? I believe if there hadn't been so many and if the Poppers had been left out, then you would have liked it too, right?“  
« You finally got that, you idiot! » That's unbelievable! For weeks I tried to explain exactly that to him!   
« It may not be very smart of you to call me an idiot while you're tied up. » His voice and his gaze make me shudder, my dick straightens up without a touch.  
« Well, that makes you horny, doesn't it? Your big mouth bothers me, Roger! Today you will be quite well-behaved, or I will simply leave you here. I'll shove the beads into you all the way and then I'll go back to my keyboards. I'll leave the door open and play Beethoven's Ninth for you. Your choice!“  
My heart's beating so hard I'm afraid it's just jumping out of my chest. What's got into him? Not that I don't like it, it's just quite unexpected after we didn't have sex for so long and then this almost boring soft sex last night...  
„What's the matter? Are you speechless, big mouth?“ Without warning he bends forward and bites into my left nipple.  
That is also nothing really new, he liked to bite me right from the start. And although I was literally green and blue afterwards, it was always somehow tender and gentle. It's definitely not this time.  
„That hurt!“   
„It should! I told you, I want to punish you. So, what's up? Are you going to be an obedient drummer or should I go play keyboards? Your wish has gone wrong, now it's my turn. And I've wanted you to be submissive to me for a long time. Can you do that?“  
I just want to say something like *I don't know* when I realize what this is all about. Nick thinks he didn't pay enough attention to me. He thinks he didn't live up to his responsibilities. He wants to find out if I still trust him. Whether I'm willing to give him the full control after what's happened.  
„Okay“ I sigh  
„Okay? What kind of answer is that supposed to be, okay?“  
« I'll be obedient. »  
This sentence is incredibly difficult for me. I may be bottom, but I'm not really submissive. That's what I thought, anyway.  
Nick smiles satisfied, then he slowly pulls his belt out of the loops.  
„Spread your legs! How many times do I have to say this?“ With a loud thud the belt hits the inside of my thigh. It^s not really painful, it^s a slight burn that turns into heat in a split second. It feels pretty good, actually. Even when Nick strikes harder and hits the same spot several times, it's still pleasant somehow, although it really hurts now.  
Nick looks great with this belt in his hands, elegant and concentrated. Again and again he looks me in the face before he lets the leather bang on my skin. Finally he throws his belt carelessly to the side and strangely enough I am almost a bit disappointed about that.  
„It looks pretty.“ he says quietly.  
« It feels nice too ! »   
We're both surprised we actually like it. Even though I don't quite understand the logic behind it, I think Nick really wanted to punish me. I shouldn't like it, it should hurt.  
« I'm gonna untie you now. Then you'll go on all fours and I'm doing the same with your ass. »  
« Yes, Nick. Please. » My voice sounds weird. Soft and shaky. Obedient and submissive.  
I'll do what he says. I'll go on all fours and present my ass like a dog in heat.  
Fuck, what's this man doing to me?  
I'm waiting for the first strike, but instead I feel his fingers at my entrance. Slippery and cold.  
„Do you think it feels good how the beads will move inside while I hit you?“  
Goodness, this voice! I think I^m gonna die ! 

Simon  
I feel uncomfortable with this topic. Let everyone do what they like, I'll never judge. But the sight of Roger's brightly colored butt yesterday scared me. That was more than a funny dominance game, it was about real pain. I just don't find pain erotic.   
Moreover, it is hard to imagine that this muscular little guy next to me is beaten up by someone who is clearly physically inferior to him. The tender, beautiful Nick. For me he simply doesn't fit into the picture of a whipping master any more than I can imagine Roger as a submissive sex slave.  
« What are anal beads? » I interrupt Roger's story. That^s not only an excuse, I really don^t know what that is.  
« Bunch of balls connected, you can stick them up your ass. » he grins.  
« No shit ? The *anal* in anal beads was quite a hint for that, you know ? I just can't imagine what it looks like.  
« Wanna see it? »  
« Yes please! » I have to laugh softly as I watch Roger disappear inside the boat.  
Another toy from the Taylor/Rhodes collection.  
Maybe I'm laughing out of embarrassment or surprise, because I catch myself thinking that Roger^s ass is really cute.  
I've never found a man's butt cute before, that's very irritating.  
« The subject was too much for you, wasn't it, Simon? The belt, I mean. » he asks straight out when he^s back.  
« I can't take much pleasure in pain. » I honestly say, even though the sight of the scary thing he's holding in his hand distracts me tremendously. « Nick told me about the belt and the sounds were pretty obvious when you used it, but I guess I didn't realize it was more than a harmless frivolous game.“  
« Okay. It's on the list. » he smiles.  
« What list ? »  
« The list of your dislikes.“  
Oh well. I am reminded of the intrinsic meaning behind our conversation. I should think about how I imagine our adventure together. « You know what, man? » I say and pull Roger, who^s sitting next to me again, to my chest. « I have no idea what my likes and dislikes are. I always thought I liked boobs, especially my wife's. And now I'm staring at drummer's asses. Fuck, man, Roger! You're sexy. Watching you is sexy. Why don't you just do what you two feel like doing, Nick and you? Yas and I can watch, join in if it fits or just go if we don't like what we see. That thing looks pretty huge, by the way. Does it all fit into you?“  
Roger chuckles quietly ans squeezes my hand. « Yes it does. »  
« Would that be too hard for the beginning? I think I'd like to see that. And what about Yasmin? Can she just watch or can she touch you? Touch properly, I mean, not just hold your hand. »  
« She can if she wants. Can I touch her too? »  
« Of course. I'm unsure about Nick, though. I don't know how much physical contact I want to have with him. I love him very much, you know. But there was never anything sexual between us. I want first and foremost to touch you, okay? As soon as they are back, we sail out to the sea and when we are out of sight, we get rid of the needless clothes. I'd love to see that thing disappear inside you. You like that?“  
„I love that, Charlie. Can I tell you what I'd like to do during this?“  
„Hm-hm!“  
„I'd really, really like to suck your dick!“


	19. The beads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bedroom toys, huh?

Nick  
„That^s impossible! Have they ever moved at all?“ Yasmin laughs when we get on board again.  
Simon and Roger are standing at the steering wheel ,heads over the sea map. Just like we left them.  
Only when we take a closer look do we notice that some things have changed.  
Simon^s large hand firmly lies on Roger^s left buttock and my man has his arm around the singer^s waist.   
„Looks like our men got a little closer, huh?“ I wink.  
„Ah, there you are!“ Simon notices us  
« Tell me, did you start without us? » giggles Yas. She spotted the beads..  
« We would never ! » Charlie assured when we sit around the table together. « I was just curious and so he showed me.“ Tenderly he kisses his wife.   
Obviously this conversation went really well, because Roger winks at me mischievously before he takes me in his arms.  
„We have waited longingly for you“ he whispers and this longing is clearly to be seen in his shorts.  
« Let's get going! »Charlie is obviously very impatient and nervous.  
« Wait a minute, Charles ! Don't you think we should do this a little more ceremoniously? Finally we are literally on our way to new shores, so to speak! Let^s drink to that ! » the model suggests. It feels really festive when we stand on deck with our filled glasses and all of us grin like little children at Christmas. So now it's really on.  
I would like to know what Charlie and Roger discussed. That the anal beads are on the table I think is a very good sign. Roger loves those things and I love to see bead by bead get inside him.  
It's only been a month since Simon and I talked about sex toys, and it feels like an eternity. It shouldn't surprise me that he likes toys, after all he even wrote a song about them, which I still haven't understood. I don't find chickens and rubber suits particularly erotic.  
Simon calls it poetic freedom, I think he has something to do with enjoying red wine, whisky or cannabis.  
While Roger and Simon prepare the boat for departure, Yas and I stow our various purchases, then we sail out into the open sea for about two hours. We don't talk much. There is an excited anticipation. The singer and the drummer make a pretty good team when it comes to sailing and I wonder if they can convey this when it comes to sex  
As soon as the boat is anchored Roger disappears downwards and my heartbeat quickens. The anal beads are still on the table and I begin to think there^s a reason for it.  
„Why is he running away now?“ Simon wonders.  
„Are you guys up to something with this?“ I ask and point at the beads.  
„We surely are. I would like to see how it works!“  
„That's pretty intense for starters, don't you think?“ Yassie worries.  
„We can't start anything if Roger just runs away.“ Charlie shrugs.  
„Roger's not running away, Roger's getting ready for this thing, Simon.“ I grin and I kinda enjoy his blush.  
„Oh. Apparently, I got a lot to learn about gay sex, huh?“  
„You'll learn from someone who's got it! Would you like to do that?“  
„Do what?“   
„Inserting the beads.“  
„Goodness, no! I just want to watch for now. Probably. Most likely. Your man really made me nervous. He says he wants to suck my dick. »  
« If I were you, I'd accept this offer. »   
« I ..uh ! »  
„Relax, my friend. Do what you feel like doing. I'll just check on him, okay?“  
Roger's coming from the tiny bathroom as I'm about to go into our cabin.  
I love the sight of a naked, freshly showered drummer, especially when I know he hasn't just showered.  
« Hmmmm, you're so delicious. » I sigh and bury my nose in the curve of his neck. «What have you done to Simon? »  
« Nothing ! He said what he wants, I said what I want. Well, he doesn’t know what he wants, though, but we^ll find out, huh?“  
„And you want to suck him off?“  
„If he lets me, yes. »  
„And how did Charlie come up with the idea of beads?“  
« I told him about it. Actually, it wasn't about that at all, but apparently he liked it somehow.“  
„So he knows about the failed attempt and our crisis management? Funny, I told Yas about that, too. Does he know of the gangbang that finally worked ? »  
„We didn't get that far. He interrrupted when I told him about the first time you used the belt. That scared him.“  
„But he has no problem with this monster thing? These heteros have simply no idea, right? » I chuckle.

„Where from?“ he shrugs.  
„Let's show the Le Bons how it works. Are you ready ? »  
« Ready when you are, luv .I^ll get towels and lube. »  
« Wait! » I need a few minutes alone with my love, I have to caress him, kiss him and feel him. He feels damn good.  
« I love you ! » he whispers into my mouth. « You don't know how much ! »  
« Yes, I do. As much as I love you! »  
Hand in hand, naked and loaded with the things we^ll need, we go back on deck to find Yas and Charlie lying on a blanked just as naked, making out heavily.  
Roger just lies down next to them and watches for a while. It takes minutes before they even notice he^s there. Simon is the first to reach out his hand to him and I am moved by how naturally their fingers intertwine.  
„We'll take you in the middle, sweetie.“ Yas says softly and suddenly I'm the one watching them.  
That's nice, looking at these three beautiful people as they carefully explore each other. No, that is not quite right.  
Simon and Yas are exploring Roger.  
Si^s hesitantly fondling Roger^s chest and Yas strokes up his arm, squeezing the biceps.  
My eyes meet Charlie^s and I have to smile at him, what he returned.  
Simon John Charles. One of two men I^m calling my best friends. If John is the brother I never had, he^s the soulmate. Duran Duran would be long inexistent if it wasn^t for him.   
The more I think of all the things we shared, the more it feels natural for me to share this with him. It goes without saying that Yas is involved, because the Le Bons have a connection that is very similar to Roger's and mine. All these rumours about cheating and affairs are complete nonsense.  
„Does he feel good?“ I ask quietly and the singer^s eyes fly back to the naked man beside him as if he^s completely forgotten that he^s there even though he caresses him the whole time.  
„Quite hairy!“ he chuckles. „Well-provided with everything“  
« Such beautiful lips. » Yas whispers and gasps in surprise as Roger reaches for the back of her neck and pulls her in for a kiss.  
„Oh!“ She blushes softly when they separate. « Thank you! Now Simon, please! »   
Until now it was just beautiful to look at, but as these two so contrasting men passionately kiss each other, an incredible heat spreads inside me. It feels like boiling blood flowing through my veins and it gets particularly hot between my legs.  
When they moan into their hungry mouthes I decide that I^ve been the passive lurker long enough.  
Roger notices my movement as I kneel in front of him although he is completely absorbed in this kiss and spreads his legs invitingly so that I can slide between them. Yasmin notes the change. Just like the first time, we'll both be a team. She instinctively senses what's needed and gives me the pillow we brought. I push it under Roger's butt. Goodness, this woman is unbelieveable! Watching gay porn seems to be extremely helpful, at least now she's reaching for the lubricant. I just took a new tube because we're gonna need a lot of it.  
Now Charlie also realizes that something is going on and almost reluctantly he detaches himself from Roger^s lips.  
His eyes are foggy, his lips shiny and wet as our eyes meet again.  
In this very moment I whish he^d overcome himself and let Roger give him a blow-job, but it^s surely not something that can be forced. To remind him of this possibility, I bend down and take Roger's glans between my lips without turning away from Simon's gaze.  
My man breathes in heavily and bucks his hips, but as much as I like to taste him, I have other things in mind. That was just a reminder for Charlie.   
The amazing Mrs. Le Bon has grabbed the anal beads and is lubing them nicely while she watches us.  
With an audible smacking I release Roger's delicious cock from my mouth and he moans disappointedly.  
„You're killing me!“ Simon groans.  
„Already? We haven't even really started yet.“ I grin devilishly . „Give me the lube, Yas, will you?“  
All three look at me with big eyes while I generously apply cool gel on my fingers,then my slippery index finger teasingly caresses the twitching entrance.  
Roger desperately tries to push his way towards me, but I let him dangle by withdrawing again and again.  
« Say please ! » I grin  
« Cut that crap, Rhodes ! » he blurts.  
« Wrong text, Taylor. »  
„Stop it!“  
« You know, my darling, I really wish someone would shut you up!“ I look at Charlie provocatively, but he panically shakes his head. Ok, too fast, too early. Well, it was worth a try.  
I'm starting slowly but surely to get into Roger and now he holds perfectly still, his eyes locked with mine. I will always enjoy this moment, these very first seconds inside him. Each time I am amazed that this narrowness, which even encloses a single finger so tightly, is able to take my cock.  
And not only my cock.   
I let a second finger join, sicssoring them inside him. It doesn't need much preparation, the beads of different sizes will stretch him slowly. There are eight of them, and the last one is almost as big as my fist.  
I'm still amazed that Simon wanted to see this, he probably doesn't imagine that even for experienced bottoms like Roger it's not easy to take this toy.  
However, Roger loves this thing, and a decisive advantage is that it makes us to take it slow. So we are forced in a highly erotic way not to rush into anything. Since the terrible experience almost three years ago, it has been extremely important to me to take my time. It's just as important being able to look at Roger. That's why we stay focused on each other while the first bead slowly overcomes the muscle ring.  
Simon.  
Fuck. Oh fucking fuck !   
This is downright…ah, I have no words for it!  
I was about to scream stop when I realized how big these balls are, now I know what probably appealed to me subconsciously about this thing.  
Devotion, that's the word.  
I don't look between Rogers' legs, I don't see the silicone ball bar slowly disappearing into him.  
No, I look into his face, and into Nick^s.  
It's madness what's going on between them. Pure madness, in a very good way.  
They're talking with glances, that's insane!  
Roger breathes deeply and calmly, completely relaxed, and each exhale is accompanied by a quiet, lustful *Aaah*   
Nick^s lips are moving but nothing can be heard except this beautiful soft moan.  
It looks magical.  
That may sound pathetic considering the fact that Roger just got half a meter of silicone shoved up his ass but it^s the undenyable truth.  
Yasmin and I are holding our breath.  
A silver spitting thread runs out of Roger's mouth corner and for a fraction of a second I want to kiss it away but I'm afraid that this will destroy the connection between them.  
His breathing becomes heavily, the *aahs* turning into drawn-out, barely audible *uuuhs*  
„We're almost there,love, almost there.“ Nick soothes.  
I flinch as he takes my hand after what seems to be an half eternity.  
What is he up to ?  
Nick places my hand on Rogers' lower abdomen.  
„Feel it! You wanted this, now feel it! Press firmly and let your hand circle. »  
Holy fucking shit, what^s that ? I can feel the beads and when I do what Nick told me, they move inside him.  
« Ooooh god, yes ! Yes! Harder, Simon, press harder!“ Roger pants.  
Fuck, man, that^s horny !   
Yasmin^s hand joins mine and we look at each other in complete disbelief. Unbelievable! You can feel the whole thing in him.  
I didn't know that was possible! Obviously it gives Roger great pleasure, because he now moans very loudly and starts to flinch all over. He reaches over our hands for his dick and starts wanking himself.  
„I'll do it, darling! You take care of Simon, will you?“ Nick says gently.  
„I'll do it!“ my wife blurts out and I still wonder what she^s talking about when I hear Nick laughing quietly and feel well known strong fingers around my shaft. Ah, so now he's wanking me off. And Yasmin...good Lord! Yasmin wanks him. I'm a little overwhelmed, I admit, and it won't get better when Rogers moaning suddenly gets muffled.  
Nick kneels beside his head, fucking his mouth.   
"I told you I^d accept this offer, Charlie!" he says, every word a lustful wheeze.  
Oh well, it^s time to make a decision, I guess.


	20. Pleasures on deck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all...

Nick  
Simon doesn^t know what he^s missing! Roger has a technique that takes my breath away. And he's totally into looking at me. That's just too horny. The way he moans around my dick makes me lose my mind.  
Charlie still has his hand firmly pressed into his flesh and Yas seems to know what she^s doing. I'd love to see that, but I can't get away from this sight, from those big brown eyes looking at me.  
„Fuck, yes!“ I hiss and his surpressed chuckle sends shivers through my cock. From the corners of my eyes, I can see Simon moving closer to Roger's head. I don't think I'm ready to let him enjoy the pleasure I'm getting right now, he's going to have to be patient.  
Probably he won't dare anyway and just wants a better view. I throw him a quick look.  
Roger, however, notices my gaze and releases my cock from his talented mouth.  
« That's mean! » I grumble. « Go on, please! »  
« You've had this a thousand times, Nick. » Roger grins, knowing too well how much I like it.  
„Yes, and I have nothing at all against another thousand times.“  
„Don^t be so selfish, we^re not alone here, huh? Ah, Yas, take it slow, please!“  
„Charlie doesn't have the balls anyway.“ I wink.  
We're going to tease Simon a little now, see what he does.  
„Oh, I think he even has pretty nice balls.“  
„Stop with the shit and move on!“ Si blurts.  
« With his or with yours? » Rog asks innocently.  
« His, at first, then mine ! »  
„As you wish, frontman!“ my man smiles and I sigh happily when my cock dives into the moist warmth again.  
„Aaah, Simon, this is heaven, believe me!“  
„Looks like that! Ah, holy fuck!“  
Roger has never stopped to wank the singer and we find a matching rhythm all together, a circle of joy and lust. I feel a wee bit sorry for Yas here, but her facial expression speaks volumes. Obviously she^s not having a problem with the fact that she^s the only one not touched. Like she read my mind, she's winking at me.  
« You look incredibly good together. And oh man, for this thing you really need two hands.“  
That^s too cute! Whenever anyone hints at this legendary phrase, his face turns red. Even with my cock in his mouth and Simon^s in his hand. Charlie just reaches for that hand and shoves it away.  
Panting, he backs off a tiny bit.  
„Too close!“ he wheezes.  
Yas pulls him into a kiss and then something comes to his mind. Something I only realize when Roger also backs off and yells. „Slow! Take it slow, Charlie!“  
Apparently Simon has discovered the loop sticking out of him and decided to tug on it.  
Out is however clearly more difficult than in, because now the largest ball comes first.  
« Sorry, I… » Charlie stutters.  
« It^s fine Charlie. Just go slow. Use some lube, will you? Uh. Yeah, like that, that^s …aaah…good!“  
He takes a few deep breaths before he turns back to my cock. This time I'm not looking at him, I'm looking at Simon.  
This man is full of surprises. A moment ago I thought he was too cowardly to get a blow job and now, with obvious fascination, he watches as ball by ball glides out of Roger. Out of Roger's ass.  
I can^t make head nor tail of it.  
One should think it’s easier for a man with no same sex experiences to get a blow job than playing with another man^s asshole, even if there^s no direct skin contact.  
Our eyes meet and Simon smiles at me broadly.  
„This is...uh...interesting.“  
„Yeah, I think so, too. Slow down, if you don't... »  
Too late.  
The last ball slips out with an audible noise, at the same time my cock slips out of Roger's mouth and he yells out his orgasm. Cum splashes on hot skin and Roger^s scream turns into shaky sobs.  
« God…of fuck…jesus…fuck…ah, god…holy fuck. »  
« Come here, Charlie! » I am so horny that I can hardly speak and my little sadistic streak comes to light. I know he must be exhausted, he^s still shaking but he's got some work to do here after all. I have always liked to let him come first, I find it extremely sexy when I know he gives me lust even though he himself just no longer really feels like it. Is it sadistic or just some kind of kink? I don't know, it doesn't matter. Anyway, I want his mouth back, and I'm willing to share it with Charlie.  
With him the desire seems to have taken over too, because he doesn't hesitate a second.  
What happens then is both overwhelmingly horny and incredibly strange.  
We look at each other, Simon and I. His blue eyes widen when Roger^s lips close around his cock.  
„Ooooh, fuck!“ he whimpers.  
We never break eye contact while my man is giving us both the highest delights with his mouth, his head turning from me to Simon and back again. I was just wondering which one of us might come first when Yassie's loud moaning is heard. Apparently, she helped herself. While I'm slightly surprised, Simon seems to have needed exactly that to let go. I follow only seconds later . Our cum's mixing on Roger's chest.  
Exhausted but happy, all four of us huddle together.  
Yasmin lies on Roger, I in his left arm, Charlie in his right. No one says a word for minutes.  
„Shit," Si mumbles eventually „This is way better than cookie jerks.“  
„Do I look like a cookie, you idiot?“ Roger chuckles and Yas breaks out into hysterical laughter.

Simon  
What a day it was ! We were lying there forever, a mess of arms and legs, and it was incredibly beautiful.Eventually I ^d fallen asleep, and when woke up the first to hear was Roger^s familiar moaning.  
This time Nick had him in his mouth and Yas lay beside, up to one elbow, watching them. I didn't hesitate a second to join. Roger gave me another blow job.  
Then after we had something to eat, Nick fucked Roger and I fucked Yas, one next to the other, and Yas and Rog kissed hard. In between we cuddled, laughed and talked. I think there has never been a time in my life when I was so satisfied, so pleasantly heavy and full.  
Still, I can't sleep.  
At first we thought about sleeping together on deck, but at night on the sea it gets quite cold.  
Unfortunately the beds are too narrow for four of us to sleep in, so we finally went into our cabins.  
After looking at my sleeping wife smiling for a while, I quietly get dressed and get a whisky from the galley.  
On deck I notice that once more I'm not the only one who can't sleep.  
Nick sits at the table with a bottle of wine and blows smoke into the air.

„Since when do you smoke again?“  
„I only stole one from Roger. I felt like it.“ He smiles, patting the bench beside him invitingly. „Sit with me, Charlie. Are you okay?“  
„More than that!“ I say honestly.  
« So you're not still awake because you regret what happened?“  
„No, are you?“  
He laughs quietly. „Goodness, no! Even though I have some things to think about. »  
« Such as ? »  
« First and foremost, I think about you, Simon. You surprised me quite a bit. »  
« You're not the only one. I surprised myself, I guess. Thank you for not leaving Yasmin out, by the way. »  
« They seem to be very fond of smooching.“ he chuckles and fills his glas again.  
„I don't know about you, but I think it's pretty sexy. »  
« It's definitely that. I'd like to know how you feel, though. Was it how you imagined it? »  
« No. You know, actually, I didn't even imagine it. I mean, I didn't have any concrete wishes or anything. »  
„You wanted to see the beads after all.“  
„Uh, yeah, true! Fuck, that was bloody intense! Feeling those things in him, wow! I didn't realize how big they were, I^m sorry! To my apologies, I'm not familiar with it.“  
„No need to apologize, Charlie. As I said, I was slightly surprised, particulary when you pulled them out…I just didn't expect you to dare come this close. »  
«To his little unjustly disreputable opening, you mean?“ I grin and he laughs out loud.  
„Yeah, exactly!“  
« I honestly didn't expect that either. But it was so beautiful to see how he was obviously enjoying it. The fascination was stronger than the uncertainty, I think. »

« Yasmin says your curiosity is stronger than your doubts. »

„It's the same thing, isn't it? I didn't find it disgusting or anything, if that's what you're afraid of.“

« Could you imagine more? » 

« What? What do you mean? »

« Could you imagine not just getting close to it? »

« Nicholas, are you just asking me if I want to fuck Roger ? »

« I guess that^s what I^m doing, yes. »

« Uh..I dunno.I…fuck, I dunno, Nick ! »

« I'm sorry, Simon. I don't want to push you or anything. I like the idea, that's all. And Roger likes it too, just so you know, okay? Let's change the subject. How do we deal with each other? There was a moment today when I thought...“

„We almost kissed, didn't we? When Roger gave us a blow job. I don't know, Nick. I don't know if I can do that. Fuck Roger, kiss you, I just don't know! It's not like I think, oh god, no, not at all. I don't even know what to think anymore. Can't we just see how everything develops?“


	21. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has their own way to deal with what happened

Yasmin  
I smile into the pillow when Simon gets up.  
Half an hour ago another man went on deck, and I^m pretty sure it was Nick.  
It^s a good thing that they will talk.  
After all that happened, as intense as it was, I guess what still makes my husband most insecure is the sudden physical closeness to his best friend.  
Sure, they have always been very close, hugged each other and touched each other in some other way, but that was never sexual. I think they love each other somehow. They've been through so much together, that connects them.  
Their love for music, their devotion to the band. Simon never said it, but I think he was pretty jealous of Roger. To the fact that his best friend didn't have time for him anymore.  
Roger. My goodness. I understand very well that Nick is totally crazy about him. I wasn't planning on touching him or kissing him, it just happened. He made it easy for me and that he seemed to enjoy it as much as I did makes me kinda proud. After all, I^m the first woman he kissed in more than a decade. I can't deny that this man feels damn good, and he's a fantastic kisser. At first I thought they just didn't want me to feel like I was out of place, but he really liked kissing me. And I don't seem to have acted too stupid when I was wanking him, either.  
Giggling, I slip into a bathrobe and cross the small distance to their cabin.  
« Knock knock ! Can I come in ? » Apparently he^s asleep, there^s no answer. I hesitate briefly before I enter the room.  
« Roger? Can I talk to you? » I ask aloud.  
« Hm ? » His dark, fuzzy head rises from the pillow. « Yas ? Is that you ? »  
« May I come in? »  
« You're already in! » he chuckles.  
« I mean, can I come into your bed? »  
« Does your husband know about this? »  
« My husband sits on deck with yours. Probably they talk about sex all night long again. Then we can do that, too, right? »  
« Sounds perfectly reasonable! Hop in, beautiful lady! » Invitingly he lifts the blanket.  
« You think I^m beautiful ? » I wonder while snuggle up to him.  
„Oh please, Yas! You^re a supermodel, of course you are beautiful! Don't pretend you don't know! »  
« I think you're pretty beautiful, too, you know? And you smell very good!“  
„Stop hitting on me! I am gay!“  
„You're a damn good kisser for that!“  
„Do you think gays can't kiss?“  
« Yes, but not women, right? At least not like that!“  
„So you liked it?“  
« Yeah, maaaan ! »  
« Me too. »  
« That was beautiful, Roger! Everything. I would not have thought that Simon would be so involved!“  
„Yeah, he really did dare a lot of things. You have a very courageous man, Yas! How are you actually doing with that? No jealousy or anything? »  
« Fuck, no ! That was definitely better than watching gay porn.May I ask you something?“  
„Everything you want.“  
„Er…could you imagine Charlie fucking you?“  
« I don't think Charlie wants that. And besides, I think YOu just want that because you're afraid of it. What you don't have to do, I told you already. »  
« You like this a lot, don't you? It's not true by the way. I mean, yes, I'm afraid of it, but that's not why I'm asking that. I'd just like to see it. »  
« You've seen too much gay porn, haven't you? And yes, I like it a lot. I love it, as you may have noticed today. »  
« That bead-thing is pretty big. »  
„That's what makes it so appealing.“  
„Can you describe how it feels?“  
« What are you talking about? Anal sex, that beads? »  
« I don't know, everything. I just can't imagine that it feels good, wether it^s a cock or those beads »  
« But it does! Well, for me, at least. How am I supposed to describe that to you, Yas? I'm probably just having one hell of an anal fixation. Sigmund Freud would have his joy at me. I actually like everything about anal , from soft to hard.“  
„But only passively? As bottom?“  
« When it comes to fucking, yeah. »  
« Could it be that Nick is afraid of it just like me?“ I wonder.  
„He^s been bottom before, Yas. Not with me, though. It's just not his thing, I guess. I^m fine with that. As I told you, there are other things you can do, and he definitely likes to be licked or getting a prostate massage.“  
„Do you think Charlie would like that?“  
„Yasmin, seriously! Let him deal with what happened today first! I wouldn't mind if he fucked me, and Nick loves to watch. I could well imagine licking him, but he must want that, Yas! We've gone further today than I ever thought possible. Give him time. We have a lot of time, don't we? And by that I don't just mean the week on the boat.“  
Roger lies an arm around me , pulling me close. I think I have a little crush on him.  
« They almost kissed ! Charlie and Nick. Did you notice?“ I ask.  
« Nah, really ? I'm sure that would look nice.“

When I open my eyes, I don^t know where I am. And the man lying next to me isn^t my husband.  
„Rog? Wake up!“  
„Huh?“  
„We fell asleep! Ah, fuck, I hope Simon is not mad at me!“  
Well, it^s one thing to have an experience all together, me sleeping in one bed with a naked man is another, isn^t it?  
I'm a little nervous going over to our cabin, but it^s empty and the bed looks exactly how I left it. Then I hear them laugh on deck. I think they are drunk. Apparently they were awake all night.  
I^ll brew some coffee before I go on deck.  
„A very good morning to you, gentlemen! Coffee?“  
„Ah, Yas, you^re an angel!“ Nick slurs.  
„You think? I spent the night with your man!“  
„Well, I spend the night with yours, so we’re even, huh?“  
„If you smooched without letting us watch,I^ll kill you!“  
„What? Who smooched?“ Roger appears behind me.  
„ Not us! You?“ Simon grins.  
« Well, we did, as you may remember, Charlie ! Have you been out here all night?“  
„Yaah, you know, me and my gay best friend Nick, we use to talk about sex every once in a while!“ he giggles. My god, he^s pissed like a rat!  
„That's great, Simon, that's really great! But you and your gay friend Nick should go to bed now!" Roger chuckles.  
„That^s right! Are you coming with me, luv? I think I want to fuck you, because Charlie doesn't dare!"  
« You're not fucking anyone, Nick, you're going to sleep now! »  
« At your command, dad! Isn't that funny? Roger is called like my dad! »  
After we have send the two boozers to bed, Roger and I have breakfast on deck.

Roger  
„So Nick told you about the failed gangbang, huh?“ I want to know.  
„Yes. Amazing you got involved in a second try after that.“  
„Oh, you know about that, too?“  
„ No details. He just said there was a second try that went pretty well. Tell me about it!“

It^s three months since that horrible Saturday night, and I^m more than glad that everything is back to normal.  
No, actually it^s even better than before, after Nick and I had discovered what a belt can do for you.  
We have made more small trips to the land of pain, nothing really extreme, though. Neither one of us raised the subject of sex with others again.  
Cedric called a few times, but I told him I needed some distance.  
All the more surprised I am to find an invitation to his birthday in the mailbox. He's turning 30, and there's a big party at the club he works at.  
Nick sits at the kitchen table reading a newspaper. „Sit with me, luv! Something interesting in the mail today?“  
„It^s Cedric^s birthday in two weeks, we^re invited. Would you like to go?“  
„Honestly, Roger, you should make up with each other. He's your friend!“  
„A friend whose help I needed and who wanted to fuck me instead“  
„You can be bloody stubborn, Roger Taylor!“  
„Says who?“ I grin, pulling him close for a tender kiss.  
We moved in together pretty fast after that week in Scotland, it^s like we both wanted to catch up with the years we wasted pretending to be nothing but friends.  
Some people realize that they get on their nerves when they live together, but with us it's different. I can't get enough of his closeness in any way.  
I realize we're neglecting our friends, but I just don't need anyone else around me than Nick right now.  
„Come on, Roger! Let's go to this party, it'll be fun. We'll dress up and show these little boys some style!“  
Ack! Who could resist these beautiful eyes looking so pleading?  
So it comes that 2 weeks later my gorgeous boyfriend locks himself in the bathroom for a felt eternity, and when he comes out, I^m completely blown away.  
I find him always beautiful, of course, even without all this make-up, but a thoroughly styled Nick is to die for!  
It^s not only the make –up, what makes his eyes looking even greener and deeper , his face like made of porcelain. It^s his whole attitude. The well-fitting suit, the noble arrogance he radiates.  
Nick Rhodes is a beautiful, proud man.  
« And now, my delicious drummer, let's show the kindergarten how to party! » he beams while I have to pick up my jaw from the floor.  
And that^s what we do. I can^t remember having so much fun at a birthday party before.  
Cedric should be really mad at us because we're stealing the birthday kid's show.  
We almost dance through the night, the champagne flows in streams and I'm more than aware of the many envious glances.  
As cool as they might all pretend to be, however much they boast about their fast sex adventures, I think most of them wish for what Nick and I have.  
It doesn't occur to me that these looks also have another reason, that we are not only a gay couple but also quite well-known pop stars.  
„You have an admirer. The poor guy is drooling all over the floor.“ Nick chuckles into my ear while on the dance floor we make out more to a slow song than we dance.  
That little blonde there? God, he could be my son! Besides, he's with his boyfriend. He looks familiar to me, by the way. The boyfriend.“  
„I was hoping you wouldn't notice, but that was the one with the Poppers. And his little boyfriend's probably drooling because he regrets not being there.“  
„Why? Do you think he likes getting puked on?“  
We both have to laugh terribly and I am glad that we^re able to joke about this unpleasant event. „Shall we tease the boys a little?“ Nick^s voice sounds a bit hoarse and his hand wanders down to my ass, squeezing a buttock heartily.  
Maybe it's all the champagne. Maybe I feel flattered too. Anyway, we start performing a pretty hot show. And I realize that having viewers turns me on insanely.  
„I think we should go now, or I'm going to come right at you.“ Nick pants.  
We don^t make it home, we end in a hotel just down the road.  
When I impatiently tear Nick^s clothes off, a note falls to the floor. He picks it up, reads it and hands it to me, grinning all over.  
„Fancy a new adventure, drummer?“  
*Hi, it^s Duncan, you may remember me ! Thanks for ruining a hot night , because my beloved only talks of certain drummers. Maybe you could make it up to me, call me!  
PS; No Poppers this time, promised*  
And then there^s a phone number.  
Oh. I could blame it on the alcohol, of course, but the fact is, the idea turns me on.  
« Call and tell them to hurry up!“ I say quickly before I change my mind.  
„Naughty drummer! Evil, naughty dru---aaah!“  
I snatched his cell phone from his hand and enter the number. After the second ring the phone is answered.  
„It^s Duncan, who^s it?"  
„If I promise you not to vomit all over this time, how fast could you be here? Some Plaza-something-Hotel in the same street as the Club, Room 469.“  
„10 minutes!“  
„ Fab! I understand you're bringing your boyfriend, right?“  
„You bet!“


	22. A real foursome?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasmin^s making her point.

Nick  
I was just trying to tease Roger a little. I didn't expect him to grab my phone at all, honestly!   
„They'll be here in 10 minutes.“ he grins and hands me the phone back.  
I take a few deep breaths.   
Ok, this time we do it right! This time it will be great.   
The younger one is really into Roger, he will be more over-cautious than wanting to hurt him. There could be problems with Duncan, he seems to be quite dominant. In any case I will have to clarify immediately who is in charge here.  
The same goes for the naughty, filthy drummer.  
„Then maybe you should take off your clothes and lie on the bed decoratively, don't you think?“ I smile charmingly.  
I have to improvise, I'm absolutely not prepared. We have neither condoms nor lube. Hopefully Duncan will bring something with him. But maybe it's a good thing nothing's planned. Maybe too much planning is ruining everything.  
To be on the safe side I send Duncan a quick text message.  
*Bring condoms, we have nothing here. N.*  
*All taken care of.D.*  
Roger has now undressed and is lying on the bed grinning.  
« Won't you come over? » he winks.  
„No. I will welcome our guests properly. You better not touch yourself, hear me ? »  
« Yes, boss! As you command ! »  
„That's how I like it! Lie down on your back and close your eyes. They stay closed until I tell you to open them, you got that?“  
„Of course, Mister Controller.“  
I just straightened my clothes when it knocked on the door.  
„Come in, it^s open!“ I almost laughed at the sight. A broad grinning Duncan pushes his boyfriend through the door whose eyes are blindfolded.  
„I swear to you, Duncan, if you're fucking with me right now, I'm never talking to you again! You gotta be kidding me!“  
„He's not!“ I chuckle, Duncan and me winking at each other.  
„Man, Corey, too bad you can't see that. Your Roger's lying on the bed stark naked.“ he says.  
« For the record, it^s MY Roger. You think my Roger's hot, Corey? »  
„Fuck man, please don't fuck with me! Is that really true?“ the young man licks his lips nervously. „Oh God, honestly, Don't joke about it, please!“  
„You really should trust me, sweetheart.“ His boyfriend laughs  
„Nobody's kidding, my dear. Give me your hand.“ I'll lead him to the bed.  
„Sit down, hon. I'm still waiting for an answer! So you think my darling is hot?“  
„Like hell!“ he blurts.  
„I have to agree with you. Would you like to touch him?“   
I place Corey's slightly trembling hand on Roger's chest.  
« Is that really him? » he whispers. Goodness, he's really cute. And obviously has a crush.   
I raise my hand towards the blindfold and look at Duncan questioningly. As he nods, I remove the black fabric. «You see? Nobody's fucking with you. »  
« Oh.Holy fuck ! »  
« Hi Corey » Roger smiles with closed eyes.   
« Hi ! » he croaks. « Oh holy fuck !That^s…holy fuck!“  
Duncan sat down on one of the chairs and looks at me waiting. I misjudged him. He knows I'm the boss here and is holding back.  
„Let's let them have a little fun together, shall we? You can open your eyes, Roger. »  
My man has to take over, Corey's way too nervous.  
That's definitely not the constellation I imagined, but maybe that's better this way. I sit next to Duncan and he leans towards me. "Is it okay if I tell Roger what to do?" he asks quietly.  
« Go ahead. I'll interrupt if it gets too much. »  
« Thank you ! » And then, louder : « Roger, would you be so kind to undress him ? »  
Corey flinches violently when Rog gets up, reaching out a hand. „Don't worry, I won't bite you.“  
Duncan also reaches out his hand and I grab it smilingly.  
Holding hands, we watch as my man slowly undresses Corey, who has become so rigid.  
„Is he scared?“ I whisper.  
« He^s a fan. And I mean a fan. A fanatic fan. I didn't tell him about it, by the way, back then. And I'm really sorry about the poppers. Oh…goodness, look at that ! »  
They kiss. And how they kiss ! Wow. Apparently Corey has decided to make the best out of it and pushed his shyness aside.  
„Tell me, Nick, are we just gonna watch or are we joining in?“

„Get out of your clothes and have your condoms ready, Duncan! »

„Man, I really like you! You are a man of clear announcements. Can my sweetie go first? He wants it so much. »  
Well, I definitely underestimated Corey. Once he gets started, he goes off like a rocket. Poor Roger has to endure a lot this night. This time I look at his face. All the time. It's heavenly.  
I think Duncan knew pretty well that this was some sort of compensation. He never contacted me again and I am very grateful to him for that. We both have fulfilled a wish for our men, no more and no less.

Yasmin  
Honestly, I don^t like this. I don^t like the thought that they have sex with people they don^t even care about. When Roger said Nick did this just for him, I almost laughed. That's bullshit! They were both involved after all, Duncan and Nick. They fucked Roger. They got blowjobs and whatever else. Actually, they used Roger. He was not particularly detailed in his description, and I wonder why.  
„I only told you that because you asked.“ he says and I have the uncomfortable feeling that he read my thoughts.  
„It's different with you two, you know that, don't you? I don't want to tell any details because I don't want you to compare it with what we have,okay?“

Shit, he's definitly reading my mind, that's creepy!

« I don't want to moralize or anything. I just think that... I don't know. Sex should be more than just fun, right?“

„It's always more than that, Yas. Look, the difference is when we have sex with people we don't know, it's primarily about us, about Nick and me. Nothing's supposed to deepen except our relationship. The kick is the one-time thing, Yasmin. And even if I repeat myself, it really doesn't happen very often. Maybe we shouldn't talk about this anymore because it has nothing to do with the four of us.“

„Well, let's talk about us then. What's the next move? Do you think the two of them got drunk because they had doubts?“

„I think they just wanted to prove to themselves that they're still the buddies who chat and get drunk all night long.“

„But they're not anymore, are they?“ 

„They still could be. Nothing's happened yet, if you know what I mean. The question is, do they want to change that? Then there's no going back. It always only goes forward, never back. I told you, this is new for us, too.“

„ Do you want them to change it?“ I wonder.

„Yeah. I think Simon's the only person in the world with whom this works. How do you feel about that?“

„I just realized the difference, Roger. It's not just Nick and you anymore, or Charlie and me. And it's not just about sex either. If we keep going, we're gonna have a real foursome, right?"

"That's it, Yasmin!"

"Ok. Then I have a question. When was the last time you actually had sex with a woman? Because I will not only watch, I want to really participate in this constellation, to make that clear!“


	23. It^s all for Yas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking care of the present minority

Simon  
Ah, fuck!  
Why did we drink so much? I slept for almost six hours, and after yesterday I could imagine a lot more thrilling things than to sleep all day. At least I don't have a headache. I get dressed and knock at Nick^s cabin door.  
„Awake, controller?“  
„Halfway“ it comes from the other side of the door.  
„Can I come in?“  
„Sure!“  
Nick blinks at me tiredly. „Ah, we must have exaggerated, Charlie! Are you all right?“  
„I think, yeah.“ I sit on the edge of the bed, which I've done about a million times. In our guest room, in any hotel rooms, in Nick's apartment. But this time it's somehow different, and we both know that.  
„Yasmin was actually here,I can smell her perfume.“ I notice.  
„You got a problem with that?“ he smiles crookedly.  
„Nah. Hm..she^s having a crush on Roger, though.“  
« Oh, don^t we all ? » Nick laughs. „You don't have to worry, we all together or nobody, that's what Yas and I agreed on.“  
„She wants more than just smooching, doesn't she?“  
„You both need to talk about that, Charlie, without us. You are married and you have to agree among yourselves what is ok for you. »  
« And what^s ok for you two ? »  
„Everything you feel comfortable with.“  
„Seriously? Even with Yas?“  
« There's four of us, we can't just ignore her. And it's not like we don't like women at all. All or none, Simon!“  
„And..“ I take a deep breath. „What about us, Nick, you and me? You are my best friend and I^d die if I lose you. Duran would die, too!“  
„That^s not gonna happen. I love you, man! Roger, John and you, you are the most important people in my life. I don't want to have sex with you, Charlie. By that I mean I'm not fucking you and you're not fucking me. Everything else is a *possibly maybe*, okay? I'm not gonna have sex with your wife either. Again, that goes for fucking only. There's a lot of room for everything else, and we're gonna figure out what's working for us. This isn't about a contest, Simon. No higher, faster, further. Like you said, let's see how things develop. We should see what our better halves are up to. Tell me, do I smell delicious food?“  
With the mention of food, both our stomachs start to growl.  
Laughing, Nick swings his legs out of bed and comes to sit next to me. He is naked, which I notice casually. It doesn't bother me.  
„Creme tartlet!“ I chuckle, elbowing him.  
„Filthy frontman!“ he elbows me back.  
At that very moment it happens. I thought it would happen when I stood next to Roger at the reiling, what seems to be years ago, but it happens now. My world shifts. Nothing will ever be the same again. Contrary to expectations, there^s no fireworks, no thunderstom, no loud BAAAAAM. It^s a a little butterfly freed from it^s jar. Delicate and beautiful, yet so intense it hurts.  
„Nick? I think the trip really just started!“  
„I feel it, too. That's something really significant, Charlie, isn't it?“  
„It^s fucking huge!“I whisper.  
Nicks puts his hand on mine and we sit for a few minutes in silence, almost devoutly next to each other. There is something solemn about it. Solemn and irrevocable.

My wonderful wife prepared some persian food and Roger is setting up the table when we come on deck. Something has also changed between them, that is noticeable even though I couldn't put it in words.  
Yeah, something's shifted here.  
We all notice it. Roger and Yas just smile at us when they notice our presence and we stop at the stairs and smile back.  
I think it's Roger who moves first and I find myself in his arms. And then we're all standing in a circle, arms around each other, heads together.  
It's so big that only the universe is enough for it. The universe alone.  
If there is a starry night again today, I would like to lie naked on deck with these three people and look at the sky. After we have found out more of what is possible.  
We sit for two hours eating, laughing, talking and drinking.  
Four friends on a boat trip.  
After dessert Yas moves closer to me, placing a hand on my thight  
„Did you know Roger hasn't slept with a woman in 13 years?“  
Aha, she's slowly working her way to the core, apparently. I decide to play along.  
„He doesn't make the impression of missing it very much.“ I grin.  
Nick laughs softly. He has witnessed our little word battles before.  
„I never got the impression you were missing sex with a man, Charles.“ she grins back.  
„You can't miss anything you never had. » I shrug.

„Yes, but what you already had, even if you now prefer to do other things. »  
„Man, you guys are exhausting! Either you two go down there and talk this over, or we're all gonna talk plain.“ Roger rolls his eyes.  
„You remember how to do that, sex with a woman, if I may ask you as plain as possible?“ I wiggle my brows at Roger and he laughs out loud.  
« Do you think it's unlearnable? »  
« You know what's weird? My wife wants to sleep with you, and I should actually hit you hard, right? But I have a much better idea. I'll only tell it to my wife for now. »  
Yasmin turns red while I whisper my idea into her ear. That's really sweet. By saying it I imagine it in pictures, and what was a spontaneous crazy thought in my head manifests itself in my brain. To back down is no longer possible.  
« Excuse me. Shouldn't you let us in on this? » Nick interferes.  
„You , not him. He told me he likes surprises ! » I smirk.  
« How unfair ! » Roger snorts, but his grin tells different.  
« Anyway, I think we should take it slow. Since poor Yasmin is clearly a neglected minority here, we should really take care of her, don't you think?“ I say quietly, letting my hand run over her naked leg.  
Satisfied, I find that I have left her speechless. I love it when that happens. After all, that's not the case very often. Roger and Nick change a quick, amused look, and then a pair of brown eyes literally burn into mine. They are not Yasmins.  
Roger and I can obviously also communicate with our eyes, at least only seconds later a very surprised Yasmin is lying on her back on deck, while Nick, shaking his head grinning, goes to get some blankets.  
Nick  
Heavens, that was fast! In an instant Simon and Roger had Yas on her back on the planks. However, she hasn't done anything worth mentioning to defend herself. I actually thought Charlie and I would find our way to each other through Roger, but now it's Yasmin, which promises to be exciting.  
When I get back with some blankets, they're already making out, Yas and Rog. That's a very nice sight.  
Charlie looks at me smiling.  
« Slowly but surely I understand why you find it awesome to see your man with others!“ he winks.  
I spread out the blankets next to them and they roll on it, Yas now sits astride Roger, Simon and I kneel down to the right and left of them.  
„Too many clothes, definitely too many clothes. » Yassie mumbles and tries to take off her and Roger's t-shirt simultaneously, what doesn^t work.  
Simon and I are happy to help and it doesn't take long until all four of us are naked.  
Yassie takes a lot of time exploring Roger's body but it doesn't take long for these little sighs that I love so much to be heard.  
When Roger lies both his hands on Yas^s breasts, his sighs are joined by hers.  
„You can grab harder, they're real, they won't break.“ she moans.  
I'm looking over at Simon. Is that really ok for him?  
His eyes meet mine and he winks at me, reaching for his shorts lying next to him and pulling a condom out of a pocket.  
I hold my breath when he rolls it over Roger^s cock.


	24. Like a well-oiled machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things work out pretty fine

(still) Nick  
„I^ll ride you now“ Yasmin says hoarsely and they both let out a little scream as she sinks down on the latex- cladded hardness.  
When she carefully moves her hips my man grins at her „ You can ride harder, it^s real, it won^t break!“  
„Uh, be careful what you wish for!“ Yassie smirks and bends down to kiss him hard before she slightly leans back and then…she indeed rides him, goodness! So much strength, so much greed I never would have believed this tender person to have. But it's always the quiet, seemingly harmless ones, isn't it? These two complement each other perfectly at this moment. Simon and I know without a word that we are too much now and limit ourselves to watching. Anyway, for a few minutes. Then Charlie gets up and for a terribly long second I think he's changed his mind, that he's going to end it now because he can't stand the sight. But instead he comes to kneel down behind me and flings his arms around me, his chin resting on my shoulder.  
« Pretty, those two, huh? »  
„Yes, very! » Carefully I reach for the back of his head, stroking his neck , stroke his hair. I know it's strange. I have no problem seeing his wife fuck with my man, but his physical closeness still overwhelms me.  
We stay that way, he holds me tight and I stroke his hair while we watch these two sweating moaning people, the people we love from the heart.  
I am sure that the majority would not be able to comprehend the intimacy we feel.  
While with Yasmin and Roger pure lust has taken over, Charlie and I are just about something completely different.  
It probably sounds stupid, but I can't put it any other words. We share what we love and that connects us in a way that goes far beyond friendship or sex.  
This big-mouthed frontman has always been my soulmate when it came to creativity and the devotion for the band and right now we^re reaching a much higher level.  
And again Simon John Charles Le Bon surprises me to the bone. At first I think i didn^t hear it right, the words he whispered into my ear.But then I notive that Yas looks at us, grinning. She stopped in her moves and Roger groans disappointedly.  
Ok, he really said it! It^s what he told Yasmin when we were still at the table. The table! That could work!  
I have no idea if this is really possible, I have never thought about it before.  
"Hey! I^m still here, just saying !“ Rog growls, bucking his hips.  
„Seriously, Simon?“ I whisper.  
„Drop dead serious!“ he nods.  
« Table ! » I blurt and the Le Bon^s understand immediately.  
« What's this supposed to be, a coffee break? Guys, honestly, this is a very bad timing! » Roger howls as Yas climbs off him. « Patience is a virtue, Taylor! » she smiles sweetly.  
« Go over there, we'll need a few minutes.“ I say and bend down to kiss an all confused drummer.  
„What…?“ he pants. „ Nick, what…“  
Somewhere under the heap of towels there must be the lube I brought and Roger^s eyes widen as i finally found it. I'm not particularly tender as I prepare him, but he still doesn't understand what's going on. I stretch him with two, then three fingers, pushing his prostate on purpose.  
« Fuck, you're driving me crazy! Can you decide what you want? » moans Roger desperately as I take my finger from him.  
I kiss him again and he opens softly and willingly.  
"Oh please Nick, seriously, I'm about to go mad!“  
„Lie down on the table, darling. » I'll help him up, he's a little shaky. But to be honest, it's the same for me. Does that really work?  
Yas kneels in front of her husband, giving him a blowjob while an all puzzled Roger does what he^s been told. He^s still hard and still wearing the condom. Only when I hand another one to Simon it seems to finally dawn on my beloved man what's going on here.  
Yas releases the hard, throbbing cock from her mouth and takes the condom out of Charlie's hands.  
Simon also trembles a bit, which is very understandable, after all it is his first time.  
"Ok, listen, drummer, you have to help me a little now, yes? I want to share this with my wife. I^ll fuck you, you^ll fuck her. Do you think we can do that?“  
„Oh, fuck!“ Roger's going to blow it in disbelief.  
„That's right, that's what this is about. Can we do this, Roger? What do you think?“ Charlie says quietly.  
Yas put the condom on him and generously spreads lube over his cock.  
Roger moves his butt as close as possible to the edge of the table. « Come here, Simon. »  
I feel Yassie^s squidgy hand in mine as Si takes a step forward to stand directly in front of him.  
« Can I put my legs on your shoulders, Charlie? Yes, just like that. Ok, now you have to take a look. See where you have to go?“ Roger's voice sounds quiet and soft, but rather shaky.  
« Crystal clear ! » the singer answers just as quietly.  
« Good. Take your dick and put the tip at my entrance. Uh, Yes, Charlie, I feel you! Now push in. You'll feel a resistance, don't let it put you off. Just push it in slowly, ok?“  
„That^s too tight!“ Simon moans.  
„Don^t be scared ! You saw what fits in, huh ? »  
« I don^t wanna hurt you ! »  
« You^re not hurting me, I^m fine and I want you in me. Please Charlie, come in and fuck me ! »  
And then, with a single push that surprises both of them equally, Simon's dick is up to half inside him.  
The rest slides in slowly but smoothly until Simon's balls bump against Roger's butt.  
« Oh ! That^s…aaah, wow ! » Si grins down at Roger, obviously feeling good.  
« Nice, isn't it? » I ask quietly and Simon turns his head to me.  
« Fuck, yes ! You didn't exaggerate! Thank you for letting me do that! »  
« Actually, it's Roger who's letting you do this. » I chuckle and Si blushes a wee bit.  
« True again! » he sighs.  
« Oh, I love to let you do that. But it would be even better if you could maybe move a little bit, Simon. » Rog groans.  
Simon turns back to Roger, who is now more than impatient, and hesitantly moves his hips.  
Slowly the two find each other, find their rhythm and what has started carefully quickly becomes a passionate fuck.  
« Now you ! » I elbow Yas, who stares at the two like mesmerized.  
She's climbing on the table.  
Fortunately it is screwed down because what happens now would push it all over the deck.  
It really works! And how it works, Fucking hell!  
I don't mind just watching, because this sight is absolutely fantastic. The noises alone make me unspeakably horny and I don't even notice that I've started jerking off hard.

Simon  
Goodness! Oh my bloody fucking god! It^s tight. Hot. Warm and soft and at the same time powerful like a freakin' vice. It's like nothing I've ever felt.  
I'm searching Roger's gaze, I need to look him in the eye.  
« Yes ! » he says quietly « yes Simon »  
This is only for my ears and I can tell by the movement of his lips rather than by the fact that I really hear it. His hands grab my hips and he leads the tempo. We smile at each other and when he winked at me, I almost laughed. It's so simple, so wonderfully simple! I fuck a man in the ass and yes, I like it!  
These little blissful sighs make me crazy, and I want them to get louder, I want them to sound like what I've been hearing for days through the closed door opposite our cabin.  
Right now there is no Yasmin and no Nick, right now there is just him and me, this heat and tightness and our moaning together. I can feel a little hard knob in him and if I hit it right, he'll make those beautiful noises.  
I'm almost disappointed when Yas climbs onto the table in front of me and takes away my view of this lustful face, but the scream he lets out when she impales herself with his cock is devine. It^s hard to believe that the woman who now turns to me ist the one I^m married with for over 22 years.  
„He^s bigger than you, Charles!“ she grins devilishly.  
« I know that, Misses Le Bon, and you know what ? He^s also tighter than you ! »  
„I don't want to disturb you, but could you postpone your speeches until later? » Roger moans desperately, making us laugh.  
« The boy's pretty cheeky, don't you think? » my wife chuckles  
« Yes, he is! We should show him what the LeBon's got! »  
« Only if he asks nicely.“ She smirks.  
„You heard my wife, Roger!“  
„Fuck, you're killing me, you crackpots! Can we please fuck now? Please! I've already been 5 times close to it and it almost tears me apart, absolutely no shit! » he grunts.  
« That wasn't particularly nice, but I'm so horny that I don't care! » with that, Yas starts to ride him hard and it takes me a while to find a matching rhythm but then we run like a well-oiled machine, like toothed wheels that mesh perfectly. We're all lust, sweat and moan now. It is overwhelming, almost too much to feel. I completely forgot Nick until the moment when his white, viscous semen splashed on Yassie's back in front of me. Something about this sight makes me fucking horny. My best friend shot his load on my wife! I look over to him and it^s his sight that pushes me violently over the edge. I^ve never seen the controller so completely out of control, the jade-green eyes wide open, shaking like a leaf, still pumping his cock.  
He's got his juice all over Yas, now I'm gonna fill mine deep into his man. Well, in the condom. But anyway...aaaah!  
Roger screams with me, comes with me and Yasmin falls on his chest exhausted. Nick flings his arms around me from behind and I lean back against his shoulder. We^re all panting heavily and no one is able to speak for what seems half an eternity.


	25. Under the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck!"  
Simon John Charles Le Bon

Yasmin  
Goodness, this man smells so good! He holds me tightly to his chest, his breath tickles my neck. I would like to turn to Simon, see how he`s s doing, but I can`t move. The heavy, satisfied feeling after fullfilling sex makes me too lazy, even for such a minor move. Certainly my husband imagined his first anal sex slightly different. I have to chuckle at this thought.  
„You ok, luv?“ Roger whispers and I meet his concerned gaze.   
« Fine ! I am perfectly fine ! » I smile, brushing his lips with mine. „I think your boyfriend came all over my back. »  
« What about you, Yas ? Did you… ? »  
« Are you asking me if I had an orgasm ? I actually had three.“ I think, at least. It was so intense that I can`t tell where one orgasm stopped an the other started.  
„Enviable!“ he grins and I remember that we really really have to move now, otherwise no condom would make any sense at all. The mood is strange as we all separate from each other, slowly as if in slow motion, as if we were moving through water. Simon helps me down from the table and we hold on smiling. His blue eyes shine, no sign of regret or shame. Behind us Roger sits up with Nick`s help.  
I feel dizzy and lean against my husband, feeling his heart throbbing fast and hard in his chest.  
“Fuck!” he mumbles. “Oh bloody fuckin fuck.”  
Strong hands are stroking my back, hands I know quite well by now. It takes a while until I realize that Roger rubs Nick`s cum into my skin. Apparantly he enjoys it a lot, I hear his deep purring, like a big, sated cat. I like this lascscivous pleasure they radiate, Roger and Nick. They are connoisseurs, clearly!  
I have to laugh quietly. Yes, that`s it . They are people of pleasure. With everything. Eating, drinking, sex.   
Gourmets with a slight penchant for occasional fast food.  
As if Roger had felt my thoughts about food, his tongue is licking my back and I giggle, because I`m ticklish like hell. I'll keep still, though. How utterly sexy is that, please?   
He licks Nick's cum off my skin!  
“Sorry, I just couldn’t resist!” Rog whispers behind me , flinging his arms around my waist. Without looking, I know Nick's behind him doing exactly the same thing. Maybe even including licking. Simon thinks Nick is obsessed with Roger's taste. Sweatdrops and more. Now that I've kissed him, I can understand that.  
Simon, my moody beloved Simon, he smiles over my shoulder at Nick.  
That I know without having to see it, too.  
Here we are, under the hot sun of Spain, hugging each other. It's strange, but in a beautiful way.   
“Fuck!” Simon repeats  
“Yes, you can say so.” The drummer chuckles. “I hope you enjoyed it.”

“Oh man, yes, I did!”  
“You were incredibly beautiful to look at.” Nick says. His voice sounds hoarse. Next time he'll have to join in, not just watch!  
Funny, huh? I`m already thinking of a next time. Nick could fuck Roger while Simon...hmm....  
I feel Roger's breath on my skin and a soft groan hits my ear. He is pushed against me.  
This can't be happening!   
But Charlie's facial expression speaks volumes.  
“Let me guess. They're not done yet?” I grin.  
“Obviously not.” He snorts.  
“I hope you still enjoy the front entrance, Simon John Charles!" I wink before pulling him into a kiss.

A minute later Roger and I stand next to each other at the table, bent over, our hands resting on the tabletop while Simon and Nick are doing their very best to push us over the edge again.  
Simon and I, we love sex a lot, but twice in a row within a few minutes is quite a while ago.   
I'm looking forward to the rest of our holiday!

Nick  
I can't get the thought out of my head, the thought that Simon's cock was just where mine is a few minutes ago. A peculiarly beautiful thought. Heavy and sweaty his hand lands on my shoulder and we almost have to giggle when we realize that we are moving perfectly in sync. His blue eyes sparkle enthusiastically at me.  
“Fuck!” he moans  
“Your vocabulary is obviously limited lately, my dear!”  
“But very apt!”  
I still don't really understand how fast things have developed. Things I never thought could happen.  
Yassie and Roger are making out again, a sight that turns me on to no end, whyever that is.  
The really amazing thing is that Simon seems to like it as much as I do.  
He's confusing me more and more.   
Even Roger's familiar tightness, the movements of his muscles, feel different somehow. Maybe because Simon was inside him, maybe because he still looks at me so passionately with those bright blue eyes.  
Our lovers moan in each other's mouths, I can see their tongues playing. A give and take, back and forth, like a well-practised team. And it's the first time. Unbelievable.  
Simon, my old friend Simon, makes a wonderful little noise and it takes me a while to notice that he came. His blissful smile has something utterly touching.  
Yassie turns her head, glancing at us with heavy eyelids and lustfully dilated pupils.  
“Oh, you are so beautiful, both of you! Look, Roger, they are…ah, so …fucking…ah!” she shudders violently and even the gayest man of the universe has to find this overwhelmingly sexy. This sight seems to give Roger the last push, just the little bit he needs to let go. Heavily he collapses onto the table-top. My own orgasm comes silent and soft, like a warm sea breeze, and it takes forever.  
Charlie laughs quietly, letting out yet another “Fuck!”and then….Jesus!  
A big hand curls around the back of my neck, the intense blue comes nearer and nearer…lips on mine, a soft, hesitantly touch, not more, but it makes my stomach turn.  
“Thank you!” he whispers.  
I don`t know what to find more moving, this sweet, gentle kiss or the tone of his voice, both so not the Simon I know for half an eternity


	26. Here we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been a while, but this story needs to be finished.

Simon

Fuck. Oh man!I kissed Nick. NICK!   
It`s kind of ridiculous to freak out about a very chaste kiss after I fucked a man. In the ass.   
Ack, of course! How else can you fuck a man? Oh, wait. In the mouth. That works too. And I did that too.  
Now I watch Nick slipping out of that ass I fucked while Yasmin`s warmth releases my own cock.  
My friend Nick and I are sharing yet another very intimate moment as my semen drips out of Yassie`s pussy and his out of Roger`s arse. There`s something breathtakingly beautiful about it, about sharing this. And something utterly debauched as well.   
Nick stares at me, his lips curving up into a little smile.  
“Thank you, too, Charlie.”

“Yeah, thank you, Charlie!” Yas chuckles. 

“Food! I need food!” Roger mumbles.

“You need a shower first.” Nick smacked his boyfriend`s ass, making him flinch.

“Ouch. You`re evil, Rhodes!”

“I am, and you love it. Would you excuse us, we`re go washing up.”

With that, Nick takes Roger`s hand pulling him up, and they disappear into the boat.

“Geez, my legs are wobbly. Wow. Simon!”   
My wife grins at me as she pushes herself from the table and turns to face me.

“Wow, indeed! Fuck, Yas!”

“Regrets?”

“ Nooo! You?”

“Definitly not! Did you kiss Nick?”

“ Sort of. I mean, yeah. No tongues involved, though, but still. That`s weird.” I sigh, pulling her close.

“Weirder that fucking Rog?”

“ I know that sounds stupid, but yes. Weirder than that. I don`t wanna fuck Nick, Yassie!”

“Ha! As if he`d let you. But, Charlie, when the four of us are so close, it`s just natural that you touch him, huh? Maybe not really sexually, but...you know what I mean. Come, let`s have a swim!”  
Hand in hand we jump into the ocean.

Roger;

“Sooo, you kissed Si, huh?”

“Actually, he kissed me. And it was a very sweet, tender kiss. Something you wouldn`t expect from Simon. I freely admit that I was taken aback a wee bit.”

Yeah, Nick looks quite puzzled and I can`t help but feel a short, sharp sting of jealousy.  
But when he takes me in his arms and kisses me very passionately, the jealousy is gone as quickly as it came.   
No matter what happens here, whether Simon will kiss my beloved next time with more effort or not, nothing can come between us. I kissed Yasmin, didn't I? Hell, I fucked her! I have no right to get upset about a kiss between Charlie and Nick.

“How was it to fuck a woman again?” Nick asked as he soaps me up.

“Amazing. Very different from fucking a man. Which, by the way, I haven't done for a very long time.”

“Are you missing it? I mean, do you want to switch eventually?” 

I almost laugh at his horrified tone. My Nick is a top at heart, and never ever would I want him to bottom. That`s just not him.   
“I`m perfectly fine, controller. Your pretty butt is completely safe from me.”

“ I don't want you to have to give up anything that you would like to do.”  
God, he`s lovely! 

“I don't want to fuck you, Nick. I wouldn't have fucked Yassie either if it wasn't her explicit wish. But surely we cannot leave her out. I enjoyed it. Like, a lot, no question, but I could do without it.”  
“I need a night alone with you, luv. That does more to me than I thought. “

“Do you regret it?” Shit! If he gets doubts now, we have a problem. I would have expected doubts from Charlie, maybe from Yas, but not from Nick. That scares me a little.

“No. But all our other experiences were with people who weren't so close to us.”

“I can understand that. I'm sure they're closer to you than they are to me, especially Charlie.”

“Both of them, Roger. I spent countless hours on their couch, crying and screaming. They were always there for me, Rog. Always. Ever since I can remember. They're an important part of my life and I can't fuck that up.”

“Hey! We all want that, right? And we will all make it work. We can't just back out now, Nick. We have to talk about what happened. Together.”  
I take him in my arms and not for the first time I notice how delicate he is, how different our bodies are. My beautiful little elf.   
“I love you so much it hurts, Nicholas James Bates.”

“Same, Roger.” 

We share a sweet, tender kiss before rinsing and stepping out of the tiny cabin. 

It's weird. When we towel each other it is more intimate and intense than anything that has happened recently. 

We go into our cabin and Nick puts on one of his linen suits. He does not like to be naked. A pity, really.

He doesn't like to wear short trousers either. Or swimming trunks. And he always wears closed shoes. This man does not own sandals or even flip-flops. That's also quite a pity, because he has really nice feet. Not that I am particularly fond of feet, but I am fond of Nick. Like I said, I think he's beautiful. Everything about him. Inside and out. His slender body, his slender hands, his incredible green eyes. The way he thinks. The voice. Oh yes, that voice. I think I could come from his voice alone if he just whispers dirty things into my ear. And that smile, goodness!  
“What is it?” He looks at me with exactly that smile I just thought about.  
“Have I told you lately how beautiful you are, my little cream tartlet?”

“I can only return this, my love! Sun does nice things to your body, really! I would look like a boiled lobster if you didn't pay so much attention to the fact that I am always creamed. But you... you..."

"Oh, I love to make sure you're always creamed.” I grin.

“Why does it sound so dirty, Roger Andrew?”, he wiggles his brows, making me laugh.

“I can't help your dirty mind, Nick.”

“You realize you're actually begging for the belt, right?”

“Uh, be nice and gimme some time, since the last belt experience was pretty intense.” I shudder, rubbing my still sore ass cheeks.   
After I have slipped into shorts and a muscle shirt, we make our way hand in hand back to the deck, where Simon and Yas lie naked as God created them on the blanket and make out. 

“Alarm! Naked heteros ahead! “ Nick chuckles and the couple almost jumps.

“Fuck, Rhodes!” Charlie snorts.

“Sorry, probably not any more today. After all, we are no longer 20.” Nick shrugs, grinning wide.

Yasmin and I change a look. Our men are playing cool, trying to defuse the situation. Maybe they are also afraid to talk seriously about what just happened. Mrs Le Bon smiles at me with a radiant smile.  
"Didn't you say you were hungry?"

We have to laugh as my stomach growls on command,

"Come on, you poor guy, let's go make dinner." Yas takes my hand.

So I disappear with Yassie again inside the boat. With a naked supermodel. I'm really blessed, aren't I?

Yasmin:

I can`t help being a little disapointed about Roger wearing clothes again.   
To be honest, it surprised me when they came back fully dressed. I had assumed, whenever possible, that we would be naked from now on.  
And then it hits me with such a force I would have fallen down the stairs if Rog hadn't been holding me.

“Oops. Careful, Yassie!”

I can only stare at him wordlessly. Fuck. This realization rolled over me like an express train!

"You all right? "he asks anxiously.

God, he's so cute. He's really, really cute! And he's the only man besides my husband that I've ever had sex with.   
"I was 18 when I met Simon. And I was a virgin... and I... oh, my God, Roger!" I stammer helplessly.

His soft brown eyes become huge as he understands what I am saying.  
“You mean…Yas!”

He looks so shocked that I have to laugh hysterically.

“Yasmin! Please tell me you`re not regretting it!”

“Oh, oh, no! I don`t! It`s just…wow. It was not clear to me until just now.”

He smiles and blushes a little. My heart swells. 

“Looks like we have something in common,” he says quietly. “You are also the only one besides Gio.”

“ But..I thought…you said you had women joining in before!”

“We said we had women watching, Yas. Not joining. Once it almost happened, but it went thoroughly wrong. We told you about that Bachelorette party, right?”

“I can`t remember. Tell me about it, please. While we cook.”

Roger:  
“Are you serious?” I can`t believe what Nick had just suggested. But then, we have promised to tell each other all our sexual desires Our fantasies.

“You know that sometimes I read around in fan forums. It's a lot of fun, really. Our fans seem to be a little bit crazy. I like that. So there were these girls making plans for a bachelorette party, and one suggested gay porn. One said, only if the actors looked like you and me.What about making a dream come true, huh? I freely admit that it turns me on immensely,to have a fan audience.”

“You want to fuck me in front of screaming, drunk Duran fans? Seriously? “

“You're supposed to be nice to your fans, right?”

“Nick, you know I like an audience. Even a female audience. But fans? We should be careful. What if they spread it around all the fan forums?”

“They mean us no harm, honey. They love us. We can also ask Duncan to draw up a confidentiality agreement and threaten them with legal action if they do not respect it. Besides, we don't have to fuck right away. I think just showing up there would make her really happy. And we can decide everything else on the spot, depending on the mood. I just like the bride, Roger. She's been a fan for decades. And she's been to an endless number of concerts. And she always defends us like a mother lion when someone lets out homophobic stuff. It's not so much about sex in front of an audience, Roger. I just want to make her happy. Take a look at what she's written. Her name is Sue, her online name is Devotedduranie.”

“Yeah, ok.” I sigh, not really convinced.


	27. A failed surprise

(still) Roger:

She`s nice. And incredibly funny.   
I have to admit that after I read a felt ton of her postings.  
Still, I call Duncan, our lawyer. The poor man is already used to a lot of things from us.  
Because as much as we enjoy experimenting, we are aware that we are on thin ice. A sex scandal would be very unpleasant for both of us and especially for the band. So we are always careful and protect ourselves as best we can.  
After Duncan has sent us a confidentiality agreement, Nick contacts one of Sue's bridesmaids.

I must say I am quite excited when we finally go to the hotel where the women are celebrating two weeks later.

This is something completely new and I have no idea what will happen tonight. Maybe we'll just party with the girls, maybe we'll put on a sexy show. I don't think we'll fuck, but who knows?  
Whatever, yet alone to know that the women we`re about to meet are hardcore Duranies since their teenage days makes it all very thrilling. Like I said, it`s something completely new.  
We have taken a room in the same hotel, and if the whole thing gets weird, we will just retire. 

Nick looks really great today, he's dressed up and invested a lot of time in his make-up. 

I love it when he dresses up like that. He has something incredibly erotic and mysterious.  
“You look particularly beautiful today, my creme tartlet.” I say when I turn into the car park of the hotel.

He waits until I have parked and turned off the engine, then I get a very passionate kiss.   
"I tell you far too rarely how happy you make me, Roger. Thanks. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

He`s excited, too. He always gets a little sentimental when he gets excited. When we go on one of our adventures. What we do, not many people do. And there's always a risk involved. That something might go wrong. That things go to the press. Since the thing with the gangbang we are more careful. Maybe that's why we're only seeing women this time.  
“I know that, my love. You make me at least as happy.”

We're going to make out in the car for a little while before we finally get out.

“Oh, you're covered in lipstick, excuse me! Kiss-proof is a bold lie, obviously,” he chuckles as we stand in front of the brightly lit entrance.

“What a luck that I am well equipped.”I pull a small packet of make-up remover wipes out of my trouser pocket. "It's not the first time I've kissed you, Rhodes!”

“Hmmm, well equipped you are, indeed,” he purrs, rubbing himself against me.

“Ack! Stop that! Is the lipstick off?”

“Yep, so is mine, I`m afraid.”

“You got it within reach?”

“I have many nice things within reach.” Grinning, he grabs between my legs and presses the bump that has been caused by his shameless rubbing against me.

“I told you not to do that. Give me your lipstick.”

I don't know why, but I like helping Nick with his make-up. There's something so intimate and familiar about it.  
“So, now you' re absolutely flawless again, Mr Rhodes.”

Hand in hand we walk into the lobby.

"Can you tell us where to find the bachelorette party? Sue Cryer and her gang?" Nick asks at the reception desk. 

“I am calling to ask if you gentlemen are expected.”

“Please ask for Chloe Miller. She`s the only one knowing about us. We are surprise guests, so to speak. Tell her that Nick and Roger are here.”  
The friendly, very professional receptionist makes a phone call and then smiles at us beaming.

"Room 7609, third floor, on the left."

"I'll be damned! 7609, for real?" I blurt.

“The room is gladly taken, especially by Duran fans, I think. Are you sure you want to go up there? The ladies have already drunk plenty of champagne.”  
The young man obviously knows who we are. Besides, I'd bet my ass he's gay.

“As long as there is champagne for us, we keep our promise. Before I forget, we have reserved a room. On Rhodes-Taylor. Would you tell us what room number we have and have our luggage taken there? Maybe we'll have to flee from a bunch of drunken ladies after all.” Nick winks.

Only minutes later we`re in the elevator.  
“That was sweet, Nick.”

“Huh?”

“A reservation for Taylor-Rhodes.”

“Rhodes-Taylor, actually.”

“Of course, forgive me! Top first. Still, it`s sweet.”

“And it sounds kind of good, don't you think? Here we are, third floor. Ready to face a mob of drunk women?”

“Ready for an all night party in room 7609.”

Rhodes-Taylor. He`s right, that sounds kinda good. Very good.   
Maybe it is the fact that we are going to a bachelorette party. Logically, a wedding will follow.   
That's why I'm thinking about getting married. Will that ever be possible? Whether we can ever get married, Nick and I? And would he want to? Would I want that?   
Rhodes-Taylor.   
What if?

Loud knocking tears me from my thoughts. We have arrived at the door of room 7609 and it is Nick who knocks resolutely. Music sounds from inside. Of course we, Duran. Hallucinating Elvis. Loud laughter. 

"There is someone at the door! Chloe, please tell me you did not order a stripper! I told you I didn't want a stripper!"

That's probably the bride, Sue.

“A brilliant idea, if you ask me.” Nick grins. “Would you strip for the ladies, Rog? And for me, that is. I'd even stuff banknotes in your undies.”

“That could be difficult, because I'm not wearing any undies.You should know that by now.”

At this moment the door is pulled open and a deafening shriek is heard.

“OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I'm about to drop dead! You really came!”

“Oh, please don't drop dead. You're Chloe, I take it? We e-mailed, right?,"my man smiles ever so sweetly at her.

“Who is this, Chloe? Why are you screaming?”

“Sue, darling, that's way better than a stripper, trust me. Cover your eyes, ladies, and no cheating! And you better sit down. We have guests. Very special guests. Fuck, I can't believe you guys are really here!”

“My goodness, don't make it so dramatic after all!” Yet another voice. 

Chloe is blocking the view of us.  
"Okay, ladies, are you all going to sit and cover your eyes? You don't want to ruin the surprise, do you? Come in, come in! Wow! Oh wow!”

I count ten women in the spacious room. They sit on the two large double beds and on the couch, even on the floor, and all of them cover their eyes and giggle nervously.  
Clearly they are all quite drunk.  
Well, this is going to be fun! Or not.

“Please take a deep breath and open your eyes," orders Chloe.  
There is an eerie silence for two or three seconds, then all hell breaks loose.

The screaming is actually ten times more deafening than Chloe's, and we cover our ears.

"I beg your pardon. Would you refrain from making that noise? What kind of way is that to greet guests? And where is the champagne? 

Nick silences them all, and I simply have to kiss him for that, which unfortunately results in renewed screaming.

“You are adorable!”

“Goodness, is that really you?”

“Aaaaaw, kiss again, please. It’s so cute!”

But one of the women says nothing. Just stands there and stares at us. She is frighteningly pale.

"Hey, are you okay?" I take a step towards her and she shrugs back.

"I won't bite, love," I assure her.

"Roger?," she asks quietly. "Are you really Roger?"

"I am. You must be the lucky bride, yes? "

“I…uh, yes, Sue, I`m Sue, I…is this really happening? Or am I so drunk I'm hallucinating? Not Elvis, at least, although there is a certain resemblance.”

“You think? Well, hopefully we look alike before he got so fat.”

“You are not fat. You are…oh my God. This is incredible! You two, here! Why?"

“Because Nick thought that a loyal, funny person like you should have a dream come true. Thank him and your lovely bridesmaid for that. These two have cooked this up.”  
After Sue has regained her normal face colour, it becomes really fun for a while. We talk and laugh, we dance and the girls are really gorgeous. Especially Sue. I like her right away. Her future husband can consider himself really lucky.  
He gets a really quick-witted, funny, intelligent and pretty wife.

At some point I stand on the balcony with Chloe and smoke. She makes several attempts to say something, but apparently can't find the right words.  
“Spit it out, sweetie,” I encourage her.

As if on cue, Nick joins us and takes me in his arms from behind.  
We have been very cautious so far. Sure, we danced together, held hands and all that. But no wild kissing or groping. We're still wearing all our clothes, and Nick's lipstick is perfect. Something tells me that my lover showed up here to change that.

“Chloe was about to tell me something.” I say, pushing back against him. Just like I thought, I feel his hardness pressing into the crease of my ass.

“Well then, what is it, sweets?”

“I …uh…the girls. They want to see you kissing,”she stutters.

“Ah! What an incredible coincidence that I was about to do exactly that!” He slurs a little. He must be pretty drunk. But that doesn't matter, because I am as drunk as he is. The champagne has been flowing in torrents, and alcohol definitely breaks the inhibitions. So, when Nick`s hands find their way under my shirt, I lean even more into his touch. He starts to nibble at my neck, his breath hot against my skin.

Within seconds, we are surrounded by 11 gaping women. That`s good, because just in case of any paparazzi nearby, we are perfectly covered. Fortunately, the balkony is as spacious as the room.

Nick`s talented fingers have found my nipples, and he gives both of them a pinch, what causes not only a moan from me, but also a collective one from all the girls. I may still have my shirt on, but you can certainly see exactly what's going on underneath.

“Sue, darling, perhaps you would like to help me a little? Would you please unbutton that disturbing shirt?”

My dearest sounds friendly, almost casual. But I know him. I can hear the slight trembling in his voice, his excitement. And then there's his hard cock on my bottom, which I'm sure could penetrate effortlessly if I didn't wear pants. After all, I`m well prepared. Properly rinsed and slicked up, that is.

Sue swallows hard as she steps closer. Her hands are shaking when she reached for the first button.  
I lay my hands on hers, looking her deep in the eyes. “Easy, hun. I told you I won`t bite, okay? No need to be scared.”

Our connection has something downright magical. Nick`s hands under my shirt, over it there`s Sue`s, covered by mine.   
I can't help it, I just have to kiss her. She's really adorable.

No screaming from the others this time, which I highly appreciate. They leave the field to the bride-to-be. 

She tastes good.Not as good as Nick, of course, but good. After champagne and chocolate. Her lips open willingly and she lets my tongue in. Her delicate body trembles. More out of fear and nervousness than lust, I suppose.

“That looks incredibly sexy,” Nick whispers in my ear, well aware that Sue hears every word.

I haven't kissed a woman for years, and I confess I could do without it. It's more the fact that Nick watches us that excites me. To feel his hot breath on my neck, his hands on my nipples.  
Well, it's flattering that Sue seems to really adore me, I admit. What man doesn't like to be adored by a beautiful woman, gay or not.

It opens the first button, then the second. Her fingers touch Nicks.  
Finally my shirt lands on the floor, and Sue caresses my naked chest almost in awe while Nick peppers my neck and shoulder with little love bites. After a somewhat more violent bite, which makes me cry out, he turns to the bride.   
"Go ahead, sweetheart. Unzip his pants.”

And from there everything goes completely wrong.  
Sue flinches as if she had touched a hot cooker. In doing so she bumps into Chloe, who is standing behind her. Glasses fall to the floor. The screaming is back.  
Sue runs back into the hotel room and sobs heartbreakingly.

What the hell?

“Go after her.” Nick says quietly. “I take care of the ladies.”  
He seems to be the only one who remains calm in the chaos. I myself do not understand what happened. Everything went well, didn't it? What got into her all of a sudden?


	28. Some talking

Yasmin:  
“She was simply scared shitless, right?”

Actually, I want to ask him completely different things. I want to ask him if he kissed me just because he is turned on by the fact that Nick is watching. If he even had sex with me just because of that. It didn't feel like that. It felt like he enjoyed it as much as I did. And he didn't lie to me, right? Not Roger.  
I want to ask all these things, but I'm kind of afraid to ask them. Besides, I'm genuinely curious about how the story continues. That, and I want to enjoy this strange pride just a little bit longer. The pride and absurd joy of sharing something with Roger that nobody else in our foursome shares.  
He is my second man, I his second woman.  
This is something incredibly beautiful, so huge it hurts. 

I know Charlie had a few women before me, and Nick...well, Nick used to pick up men practically every weekend.

So it's very special, something between Roger and me.

“She wasn`t scared. She felt guilty. I did as Nick told, I followed her into the room, where she was lying on one of the beds, sobbing her heart out. I felt utterly helpless as I sat beside her. And then little, dear, nice Sue yelled at me as if I was the devil himself. That I was to blame for everything, that she almost cheated on her husband because of me, that she felt incredibly bad and, again, that it was all my fault. She even punched me, and hard, I tell you! But you know what was the worst thing about it? She was damn right. It was my fault, and Nicks. We didn't think. We actually thought we were giving her a treat, but we threw her into a complete emotional chaos. This woman has had a crush on us since she was 13 and we would have let her cheat on her husband just before the wedding. That was mean and cruel, Yas. We have not fulfilled her dream, we have destroyed it. I mean, to adore some star from afar and maybe have some more or less secret erotic dreams about him is ok, we all have done that, more or less. But when these stars suddenly appear on your doorstep and offer you, so to speak, to have sex with them when you are about to marry someone who is real and who loves you...that is cruel.  
Well, at least we learned another lesson. No erotic adventures with people who are in a relationship. Unless, of course, the partner is involved. Like with Duncan and Corey, remember? By the way, Yassie, just so you know, with you, it was different from the start. When I told you I could do without kissing a woman, it was before…well, before this. Kissing you is wonderful. And being inside of you...I didn't just think it was hot because Nick was there, although it wouldn't have happened if he wasn't there...I hope you understand what I'm saying, it sounds a little confusing.”  
I almost squealed with joy. He answered my questions without me having to ask them. And the answers are what I hoped for. For a moment we are incredibly close, without talking, without touching, just looking at each other.  
Roger has such a beautiful smile.

“Speaking of kissing, how do you feel about my man and yours kissing?,” he eventually breaks the silence. “I understand that you brought me down here first and foremost so that they could talk to each other alone?”

“Charlie freaked out a little about it, and, goodness, they were acting real silly just now, weren't they?”

“Yeah, Nick was a little off his game too. And, I have to be honest, I had a very, very brief touch of jealousy in the shower. But that's okay, I guess. Now I wish I had seen it.”

I elbow him with a chuckle. “You were busy! Anyway, you are right, I wanted to give them time to talk it over. And next time we might see it.”

“Next time, huh?,” he grins, elbowing me back.   
“Exactly! What about after dinner?”

“You are insatiable, Mrs Le Bon.”

“Are I? I was just saying maybe next time they kiss, we can see them. If you make up something else about it, maybe you're the insatiable one!”  
I have rarely felt so comfortable cooking, laughed so much.   
I do not feel the slightest regret or even doubt. This will be something really big with us. I can hardly wait to see how things will go on.

Nick:  
“How are you, Charlie?”

“It is very hot today, don't you think?”

“Simon, can we stop talking superficial stuff? How are you doing?”

“I have fucked your man.”

“You indeed have. And oh my, was it a sexy sight.”

“Was it? You…I dunno, you weren`t jealous or something?”

“Roger fucked Yasmin. Were you jealous?”

“Nope. Man, that was awesome. I mean, fucking Roger while Roger fucks Yassie, wow. You weren't feeling any... well, you weren't feeling left out?”

“I thought about getting a blowjob from Roger, but they were so sexy together. Your wife and my man, how passionately they kissed. And speaking of kissing, what was that, Charlie? You were so... loving.”

There, I said it. I used the L-word. I hope he doesn't freak out now.

Simon holds his face to the sun and avoids my gaze. 

Then, very quietly, he says: “ I guess I love you. Somehow. But you know that, Nicholas. But if you try to fuck me, I will have to kill you slowly and painfully. It was nice. Kissing you. I was almost a little freaked out about it, but... I meant it, Nick. Thank you.”

“Simon?”

“Yes, Nick?”

“I'm almost a little freaked out about it too.”

“Yassie says she'd like to see it. Do you think we could do this again sometime?”

“Kiss each other? I guess so.”

“So you liked it?”

“Yes, Simon John Charles, I quite liked it.”

“Good. Me, too. But if you try to fu..”

“I don`t want to fuck you, Charlie! I've told you this before. I don't want to fuck you or Yassie, okay? I love watching you guys fuck Roger. I like kissing, and if you like it, we can intensify it. But the only person I want to fuck is my Roger, you understand?”

“All right, Rhodes, I got it.”

“Does your wife actually always cook naked?” I grin.

“Only when your drummer is around. And you know what? I think that's nice. After all, Roger is the only man Yassie ever had sex with besides me. So she can jump around naked in front of him, I think.”

Wait, what? What?


	29. Just the four of us

Simon:  
“You know she was a virgin when I married her, huh? “  
Yes, he knows that! We talked about it when I started dating Yasmin. Yas wanted to enter marriage as a virgin, she told me on the third date, the date where things are usually moved towards the bed.

Nick laughed out loud, I think, for about half an hour.

How can he stare at me so stunned now?   
God, he knows everything about me!

“I thought you were fucking with me, Simon John Charles!”

"Do I look like I'm joking that the most beautiful, most amazing woman in the world won't want to sleep with me until I put a ring on her finger? Well, we did not wait until the wedding, but at least until after the engagement party. I told you that too, Nicholas. Hell, I even called you the morning after. I can`t believe that you don't remember it!”  
“I do! I do remember it. But as I said, I thought it was some sort of running joke since the moment you told me she wants to be married before having sex with you. Two years! You dated for two years before getting engaged!”  
“I know, man, I know! That were looong two years, I tell ya! Me and my right hand, we had a very passionate relationship back then. And you know what`s really funny? Somehow Roger helped me through this. Nick, do not look at me as if I had lost my mind! I am telling the truth. Ask Yas. Did you really think I was making it up all this time?”  
My friend, my best friend, the man I just kissed, the man who spilled his cum over my wife`s back, shakes his head slightly.   
“That`s…wow…that`s…does Roger know? That he`s…”

“That he`s the only one besides me? I guess Yas is telling him exactly that right now. And if I'm not totally wrong, the two of them share something. You do remember I was Roger's best man, right? You all wondered about this because we weren't really close friends, Roger and I. But we have a little secret. I think it's okay if I tell you now.”

I would have loved to laugh out loud. With anyone else I probably would have. But I can't laugh at Roger. At his obvious helplessness. And he asked me not to laugh, right?   
That I get an invitation to Roger and Giovanna's engagement party is not surprising. The two have been inseparable for years and it was simply a matter of time. 

What is unexpected, is firstly that Roger brings the invitation personally and secondly that he asks me to be his best man.  
I would have thought he' d ask Andy.  
But I am happy. I like the two of them and they are made for each other.

What comes next, however, is the absolutely most unexpected.  
“I`m scared shitless, Charlie!”  
“Why would you be scared? You love her. She loves you. You wouldn't get married if either of you had any doubts about it, would you?”

“That`s not it. I…we…Promise not to laugh, yeah? It is the wedding night. I am scared of the wedding night. What if she does not like it? What if I... what if... what if it doesn't work out?”

“What the hell are you talking about?”  
“Sex, Simon! I'm talking about sex. Because we haven't had any. Neither she nor I did. We... Fuck it, Simon, I'm a virgin. So is she. And I'm scared. So is she, and what the hell if it doesn't work? Oh, god! It`s so embarrassing! Please don`t tell anyone, Simon! I couldn't stand it if you made jokes about it, okay? You, the guys, all of you...”  
So I'm not laughing. Because, hell, it`s kinda cute.

"But why, Roger? You've been together so long and..."

"Because she cares. Because her family is very traditional. And I love her, Simon! It hasn't been easy because, God knows, I... I wanted to. But I do love her. And when you love each other, you can wait, can't you?”

I look at Nick, who`s practically gaping at me, mouth open and eyes wide.  
“When you love each other, you can wait, he said, and I remembered that when Yassie…it helped me a lot, Nick. I played that in my head like a fucking mantra whenever I was close to going crazy. So, yeah, you can say that Rog helped me through this, right? Well. You know the rest of the story, don't you? So I think if Roger is the second man Yas ever had sex with, then Yassie is probably the second woman Roger ever had sex with, huh?”  
“I didn`t even think of that! Wow. And , Simon, I`m sorry for not taking you serious, I really thought…”  
“I understand. Hard to believe that the filthy frontman is able to have no sex for years. But my, am I glad those times are over!” I chuckle.  
“You are a wonderful person, Simon. You hide it damn well sometimes, but you are a really wonderful person! Thank you for letting us into your lives.”

“Oh, Nicholas, you fool! You've been part of my life since I first came to the Rumrunner. You've been part of Yasmin's life since the first time you met. “

“Maybe I am, but Roger never was. That's why I came to you then, Simon. That's why I told you our story. I never...really, I never thought it would lead to this. Please don't think this was some kind of elaborate plan or something. It's hard to believe it's only been a month since we spoke. And now you are telling me that Yas..that…goodness, Charlie! I am slightly overwhelmed right now.”  
“Ha! Welcome to the club, I`m slightly overwhelmed since I bumped into a naked Roger in the hallway, man!”  
For some reason we start to chuckle, growing a full-hearted laughter within a split second.  
What a perfect time for Yassie and Roger to show up on deck with a loaded tray.   
I have not noticed how hungry I am. My hunger in the last hours was definitely related to something else, har har.   
I take the tray from my wife and carry it to the table.  
The table.  
THE table.   
I have to laugh again. ”Um, guys, we should definitely clean this place up before we eat.”  
“Taaa-daaa!” Roger holds bucket and rag up as he pushes me aside and starts to wipe the wooden surface.  
Yas and Nick have disappeared inside the ship. Maybe to get the rest of the things, but maybe also to leave us alone for a moment. So that we all have our moment alone with someone. Me and Nick, Roger and Yas, Yas and Nick. Roger and me. 

I grin at the thought of the conversation I just told Nick about. More than 20 years ago this man stood in front of me and stutteringly declared that he was still a virgin.  
And not even two hours ago I fucked this man in the ass. 

"Simon..."  
"Rog..."

We giggle because we started talking at the same time.  
“Frontman first,” he smiles.

“Nah. Drummer first.”

“So, I…I didn`t know, Charlie…Yas. I don't know how to put it without sounding totally stupid, but I feel very honoured.”

“Yeah, you should! Because I would have killed any other man. And I really mean that. There was no one else. Was there? No other woman for you.”

“No. Just Gio. Man, Simon, that`s crazy.”

“You think THIS is crazy? I tell you what`s crazy. Desiring the partner of your best friend is crazy. Especially since it is a man and you have never, really never, ever felt even remotely attracted to men. Fuck, Roger, THIS is crazy! We, here, on this boat, having sex together, THIS is crazy. And you know what? I love it. I absolutely love it.And I love Yas, and you , and Nick, I fucking love you all, and it`s…”

“Crazy?” 

“Yeah, And..”

“Wonderful? I mean, like, absolutely breath-takingly wonderful? “

“Stop constantly interrupting me! And just so we're clear, Roger Taylor, no more escapades with others. I swear I'll spank your pretty little bottom if you ever lie in a sling-thing like that again and sniff a bottle of poppers.”

“Oh, you know, Simon, I think I can do without that very well. The fact that you want to spank me sounds really exciting, though!”

“It`s incredibly hard to believe that you`re the same person who freaked out about his wedding night, Taylor!”

“I am not that person any more, Simon.”

“I am very glad that you were that person then, and I am also glad that you are not that person anymore.”

I tell him what I told Nick. How much he helped me to wait for Yasmin.   
Roger flings his arms around me, pulling me close. And that is beautiful. I am naked and salty from the sea water, and this wonderful little man is just holding me.  
His body hums with energy.

Nick  
I had actually planned to retire with Roger after dinner. We all need some time to process what has happened, and I thought we could do that best with our partners, alone.  
But it turns out that it's much better to be together. We don't talk very much, but there is a wonderful unity between us. Damn, we have become a unity.  
The beeping of Roger's mobile phone sometime around midnight sounds strangely annoying. A disturbing element from the world outside, which is so far away from us.  
Roger pulls it out of his pocket in astonishment.  
"Wow, I didn't think there was any connection out here."

"It's not like we're thousands of miles from civilisation." Simon shrugs, filling our glasses again.

“It feels like that, though.” The still naked Yas snuggles into my arm. 

"I wish we could just stay out here. I think we should do this at least once a year from now on.”

"Absolutely." I nod. 

This is nice, isn't it? None of us have any doubt there will be a next time. 

"Ha! You won't believe it, Nick! Just today I told Yas about Sue. And now guess who's announced the birth of her first child? A girl. And they're calling it Rio, the poor kid."

"Those Duran fans are all fucked up, if you ask me."

"Who is Sue?" Simon wants to know.

A very surprised Yasmin gives her husband a short version of the Sue story and then turns to my beloved.  
"I didn't know you were still in touch!"  
Is there jealousy in her voice?

"You're really stupid, you two! I've already told Roger, this kind of thing is over, Nick! Seriously, man. You're perverts. Poor woman." Funny, Simon sounds jealous too. 

“Yeah, that wasn't one of our best ideas. We have sporadic contact. It was hard work, but I couldn't let her hate us forever. We've worked it out, Sue and I.”

“Huh-huh, and I was alone all night with ten totally drunk women. But punishment was necessary, I guess. We deserved it.” I chuckle. “We should send a gift, Rog.”

“Oh, what kind of gift? A homemade gay porn maybe? Or an autographed nude photo?”

“Am I mistaken, darling, or is Simon jealous of something that has never happened?” I laugh.

“This is not a bit funny at all, Rhodes! That was a totally stupid move and you will never do anything like that again, understand?” Geez, our hot-tempered frontman is really angry! 

"We should stick to it, Nicholas. Because Simon has already threatened to spank me.” Roger`s broad grin makes my cock twitch.  
“Really? Was that a threat or a promise, Charlie?”

“Enough! Would you please be serious for a moment? What Simon is trying to say is that we are not willing to share you. Right, Simon? We want to be the only ones, just as you will be the only ones for us!” The petite Yasmin trembles in my arm and I pull her closer to me.

"Yasmin, how can you think that we don't want that? No others. Just the four of us. We promise."

I kiss her gently on her annoyingly wrinkled forehead.   
Roger meanwhile embraces the angry Simon.  
"Frontman, you are the only ones from now on, but we have a past we are not ashamed of, okay?”  
I may be weird, maybe even perverse, as Simon says, but first and foremost I am incredibly happy right now.


End file.
